World Trigger Apocalypse
by TheAnimeTrain
Summary: 100, 200 and 300 for those who get it. Don't let the title trick you.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - And so it begins... Hehehe...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*light dim down*

Minubuki - ... *plugs in guitar*

Shana - _Mic check..._

Suzume - **You all ready?**

*music starts playing*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid** **tonight**

 _We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow

 _ **Feel the excitement grow, oh**_ *puts hand on chest*

 _ **This is where you let go**_

 _Hands high like a roller coaster_

 _This love is taking over_

 _Take us higher here we go_ *raises arm*

 _Oh, oh, oh_

Welcome to the show *spreads out arms*

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

 **Welcome to the show**

 _ **Welcome to the...**_

 _Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing,_ **nothing** _, can stand in our way_

Oh, oh, we don't need permission *wags finger*

We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change

 **Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo**

 _Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

Oh, oh, everybody knows

 **Oh, oh, this is where you let go**

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over *makes heart*

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

 **Welcome to the show**

 **Gravity we're defying**

 **'Cause we were made for flying**

 **We're about to lose control** *brings out Hidden Stringer*

 _Welcome to the show_

( **C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Yeah!)**

And put your hands u-u-up *raises arm & jumps*

 _We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

 **We've only just beg-u-u-n**

And it's too late to r-u-u-n, you can't run

 _So put 'em u-u-up_

 **We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

 _ **Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp**_

 _We've only just begun, and you can't run_

 **Hands high like a roller coaster**

 **This love is taking over** *makes heart*

 **Take us higher here we go**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

 _Welcome to the show_

 **Hands high like a roller coaster**

 **This love is taking over**

 **Take us higher here we go** *raises arm*

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 _Welcome to the show_

 _Gravity we're defying_

 _'Cause we were made for flying_ *swings arm across*

 _We're about to lose control_

Welcome to the show

 **We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

 _Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

We've only just begun, and you can't run

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

 _Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

 **We've only just begun, and you can't run**

 **Hands high like a roller coaster**

 _This love is taking over_ *makes heart*

Take us higher here we go *raises arm*

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

Gravity we're defying

' **Cause we were made for flying**

 _We're about to lose control_

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp

 **We've only just begun, and you can't run**

 _ **Welcome to the show**_

 _ **We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**_

 _ **Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp**_

 _ **We've only just begun, and you can't run**_ *spreads arms*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*curtain rises*

TAT - *in tuxedo* Welcome all to the a World Trigger Truth or Dare Session 100 Special! Otherwise known as World Trigger Apocalypse! Why dint we give our lovely Rock a Girls Trio a big hand for starting us off right!

Audience - *starts clapping*

TAT - On stage with me right now is the one and only, Mikumo Squad! They aren't alone as Elite Agents Jin is here as well!

Jin - *waves* Yo.

Yuma - Hello. 三3三

Chika - *bows* Hello there.

Osamu - ... Good day.

TAT - Great! Now that the introduction for that is done, let's get down to the bottom of all this! You've sent in your truth and your dares for the past 99 session! We are here to both thank you and put on a lovely show for you all!

Jin - Thank you all for spending your time sending things in.

Osamu - All that torture...

TAT - As Jin said, we all thank you for everything so far! It's time to finally get to what you have all kindly sent! Why you look at the screen, I'm gonna go get in some casual clothes.

Jin - Actually, before we start, we have someone who's gonna put on another little show for you all.

Osamu - We hope you all enjoy.

*curtain falls*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoneya - **This is gonna be awesome!**

Miwa - _We might as well just get this done with._

*curtain rises & music starts playing*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **bokura n i sono mirai ga tatoeba chikadzuita nara**_

 _ **hikari o atsumete terashi kokoro no geeto o hiraiteku**_

 **kitto dareka no tame datte kanjinagara itsu datte tatakatteru**

 _kizu no kazu dake tsuyokunareru yo_

 **yatto ikite imi o motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**

 _mata niji o egakou_

 _ **girigiri STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**_

 _ **girigiri ni FLY AGAIN ikuzo tsukame SMILE,**_ _ **SMILE,**_ _ **SMILE**_

 _ **bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**_

 _ **sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa**_

 _ **higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi o terasu kara**_

 _ **Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **Whoo! Whoo! Who!**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _yowasa ni makenu you ni ore o shinjirareru you ni_

 _tsuyosa ni kawaru nanika o mugamuchuu de sagashiaruita_

 **kitto dareka no tame datte itsu kara ka jibun no tame ni kawatteku**

 _kodoku o sute kibou yume daite_

 **kitto kurai yami datte mienai kizuna tsune ni tsunagatteru**

 _hikari o kono te ni_

 _ **girigiri STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**_

 _ **girigiri ni FLY AGAIN ikuzo tsukame SMILE,**_ _ **SMILE,**_ _ **SMILE**_

 _ **bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**_

 _ **sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa**_

 _ **higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi o terasu kara**_

 _ **Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **Whoo! Whoo! Who!**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 **torigaa! sono toki ga yattekitan da! hirake tobira!**

 **yuuki ga unda tsuyoi kizuna! BE AMBITIOUS! saa ikou!**

 **yatto ikite imi o motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**

 _mata niji o egakou_

 _ **girigiri STAY shite sakebe tsugi no mirai kitai shitai**_

 _ **girigiri ni FLY AGAIN ikuzo tsukame SMILE,**_ _ **SMILE,**_ _ **SMILE**_

 _ **bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**_

 _ **sono tame ni wa nani o sutetemo ii sa**_

 _ **higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi o terasu kara**_

 _ **Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **Whoo! Whoo! Who!**_

 _ **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

*curtain falls*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*curtain rises*

TAT - Let's kick things off right before Megane-kun here get overly nervous!

Osamu - What?

TAT - Nothing! I said let's get to this! *claps hands*

Suzume - It feels great to be back!

Minoru - You can say that again.

Inukai - Missed you two.

Suzume & Minoru - Thanks!

Tsuji - It's not like we've been here recently.

Ninomiya - I had hoped it would stay that way.

Arafune - Why do things seem...different?

TAT - Because this is 100! The 100th session of World Trigger ToD! And you are the first saps unfortunate enough to be here!

Suwa - What do we have to do?

TAT - Glad you asked! If you all would be so kind as it turn to the screen...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

yujonokage

 **Okay here are my truth and dares**

 **Truth/Questions: Everyone 17 and older, still are virgin?**

 **Had wet dreams about someone who are in this room?**

 **Dares: Suzu, record everything**

 **Arafune's bare chest is getting covered in chocolate sauce and Suwa has to lick up everything and clean**

 **Minoru, because you're the only one I know who is not a virgin, tease airhead-1 sexually (kissing ear, touching him down there and all that stuff) until he 'breaks' of course he can't escape and it's up to him if he wants more. -smirks-**

 **Tsuji, you're Inukais slave and has to wear a really short maid dress**

 **And Inukai, tease your pet please**

 **Okay that's it! Oh yeah, Suzu and Toby are appearing in my White Day One-shot, look forward to it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - As you can tell I did read it. And I obviously loved it!

Osamu - Phew. *wipes forehead* There wasn't anything for me.

TAT - Yet...

Suwa - Hell no! Screw you!

Suzume - Oh man! I really missed being here! *pulls out camera* This will be great!

Minoru - *grins* You could say that again.

Ninomiya - *backs up* I refuse.

TAT - Too bad. You have to deal with it. Now let's start with the questions! Who's a virgin!?

Jin - I am. 三U三

Inukai - Same.

Ninomiya -... I suppose I have to answer. I am.

Suwa - Nope.

Minoru - Really? Did they say anything about your smoking?

Suwa - Nah. She didn't mind it much.

Inukai - Was it a one night stand?

Suwa - That's not part of the question.

Suzume - Boo!

Suwa - Can we just get all of this over with now!?

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Arafune, Tsuji, your answers.

Arafune & Tsuji - No.

TAT - You people suck. Only Suwa and Minoru are real among you.

Inukai - And what about you?

Suzume - Oh yeah! You're 18! You have to answer as well!

TAT - Me? I probably wouldn't be having two to three updates on this stuff if I did have someone.

Ninomiya - So basically...

TAT - Yup... I'm a loser with no life! And I do not care!

Jin - At least he can take pride in that. 三U三

TAT - *shrugs* Why not? I know it and I don't hide it. I'm good.

Arafune - Moving on to the next question...

TAT - Right! Wet dreams! Anyone!?

Suzume - Depends. Do yaoi dreams and fantasies count? If so, then heck yeah!

Minoru - Not of this one, obviously, but that's a definite yes.

Rest - No!

Yuma - Someone's a liar~~ 三3三

TAT - Oh-ho~ And who would this person be?

Yuma - Not saying any names, but... 三3三 *points to Arafune*

TAT - Hohoho. Is this true, Arafune? Actually, don't answer that. The walking lie detector already said it was.

Arafune - ...

TAT - As punishment for lying, you have to tell us who the dream was about~~

Arafune - *blush* And if I refuse?

TAT - Do you really want to take that chance?

Arafune - ... No...

TAT - Thought so.

Suzume - So!? Honestly, who was it!?

Arafune - *blushes & looks away*

TAT - Don't tell me...

Inukai - Hahaha! It was about Suzume-chan!? Hahaha!

Suzume - *flips hair* I'm honored, honestly, but sorry. Anything going on in that dream will never happen.

Minoru - Wow. Such sass.

Suzume - I'm just saying.

TAT - Oh boy. This'll get _so_ good later on.

Tsuji - What do you mean?

TAT - You'll see. Oh, and before you even bother, like hell I've had wet dreams of any of you.

Suwa - Wow. You make is sound like-

TAT - I may be a fudanshi, but that doesn't mean I have those kinds of dreams about you people.

Osamu - Kuga?

Yuma - He's telling the truth.

Osamu - I guess that's...reassuring.

Suzume - Alright! Can we honestly get to the fun stuff now!?

Ninomiya - No.

Minoru - *hugs Ninomiya from behind, put hands up shirt & down pants* You don't _really_ mean that, do you, Ta~ka~

Ninomiya - *blush* Get back!

Suzume - *records w/ grin*

Minoru - *whispers in ear & rubs Ninomiya's dick* But don't you like it~?

TAT - Wow. Even the descriptions of what's going on has become vulgar in language...

Osamu - *covering Chika's ears* This is-

TAT - This is M rated for a reason, Osamu. Deal with it.

Chika - *covering eyes* Um...

TAT - I suppose we could get to the next part while they're... _busy_.

Arafune, Suwa, Tsuji - *backs away*

TAT - It won't be _that_ bad.

Ninomiya - *moans*

Minoru - *pushes Ninomiya down* Scew it. I won't ho-

Mei - *punches Minoru*

Minoru - *rubs head* Ouch!

Mei - Go over there. *points to door* You have your own to mess around with.

Minoru - At least I won't have-

Mei - *kicks Minoru through door*

Suzume - Mei-san! Why did-

Mei - I already set up cameras in there. We can watch it later.

Suzume - *hugs Mei* I honestly love you!

Suwa - *looks at Ninomiya* You okay there?

Ninomiya - *completely red* ...

TAT - Lol. I'm sure Minoru wouldn't mind a threesome if you go in there.

Ninomiya - *lifts middle finger*

Inukai - *grin* Wow. Who knew our captain could get like this.

Ninomiya - Inukai... Shut up...

TAT - *claps hands* Alright, alright! Let's get to the next part! Arafune! Lift your shirt for the chocolate! Suwa, get rid of the smoke!

Arafune - *groans & takes off shirt* At least don't put too much.

TAT - Don't worry. Mei is very responsible-

Mei - *pours whole bottle of sauce*

TAT - -for pouring the whole thing on your chest.

Suzume - This will be soooooo~~~~ fun!

Suwa - What the hell, Takaoto!?

Mei - *tosses bottle* What?

Suwa - Don't give me that! I don't want to lick all that!

Arafune - Could you please hurry up.

Suwa - What!?

Arafune - The sooner you get it done, the sooner we can move on. Also...this feels really uncomfortable.

Suwa - Ah! Fine! *points to Suzume* But she's not aloud to record this!

Jin - She has to. It's part of the dare. 三U三

Suzume - Yup, yup! Now get to lickin'!

Suwa - *groans* Fine. *starts licking*

Suzume - *recording & whispers* Mei-san...

Mei - Already on it.

Rest - ?

Jin - 三U三

Mei - *pushes & trips A & S* My bad...

Suwa - *face full of sauce* What the hell!?

Suzume - Oh my! You got some on your face! Arafune-senpai, maybe you should-

Suwa - I'll clean it myself! I'm just gonna get this crap done with first!

Suzume - Poo. You're no fun.

Suwa - You jerks just get on with your crap!

Osamu - I just remembered... This is still the _first one._

TAT - Yup! #1 out of 7! *claps hands*

Tsuji - *in short maid outfit*

Inukai - Now by tease...

Suzume - Go Minoru-kun on him!

Tsuji - You're not really going to-

Inukai - *flips dress up*

Tsuji - *blush & brings dress down*

Osamu - ...

Inukai - Hahaha! You even made him wear panties!

Ninomiya - ... I won't be able to unsee that...

TAT - Hehehe. Opps~~ My bad~~

Jin - This really is fun.

TAT - Right!? Now let's check on-

Arafune - Nng~~

Rest - O_O!?

Arafune - *blush*

TAT - What the heck was-

Arafune - *puts shirt on* I-it was nothing...

Yuma - It didn't sound like-

Arafune - It was nothing! Can we just continue!?

TAT - Fine, fine, we'll continue... Right after we check with Suzume about what happened!

Arafune - What!?

Suzume - *dazed* It was great~~ Suwa-san had licked his nipple to get the rest off and he gave such an honestly sexy moan~~

Arafune - *completely red*

Inukai - That was you _moaning_ from getting your _nipple licked_?

Arafune - Can we just _please_ move on?

TAT - By the way, where _is_ Suwa?

Mei - He went to go wipe his face.

TAT - Ah! I see. Alright then. Let's move on!

*curtain falls*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Noah - **So we're next, huh?**

Toby - _Guess so._

Shana - Let's give it all we've got!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Show me how to lie_

 _You're getting better all the time_

 _And turning all against the one_ *lifts finger*

 _Is an art that's hard to teach_

 **Another clever word**

 **Sets off an unsuspecting herd**

 **And as you step back into line**

 **A mob jumps to their feet** *raises arms*

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you *points*

 _ **And now you steal away**_

 _ **Take him out today**_ *points fingers like gun*

 _ **Nice work you did**_

 _ **You're gonna go far, kid**_

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes *winks & blows kiss*

 **Hit 'em right between the eyes**

 **When you walk away**

 **Nothing more to say**

 **See the lightning in your eyes** *lowers eyelids*

 **See 'em running for their lives**

 _Slowly out of line_

 _And drifting closer in your sights_

 _So play it out I'm wide awake_

 _It's a scene about me_ *points to self w/ smug look*

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me *points to self*

 **Now dance, fucker, dance**

 **Man, I never had a chance**

 **And no one even knew**

 **It was really only you** *points*

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_ *shoots fingers like gun*

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

 _See 'em running for their lives_ *spreads out arms*

 _Now dance, fucker, dance_

 _He never had a chance_

 _And no one even knew_

 _It was really only you_ *points*

 _ **So dance, fucker, dance**_

 _ **I never had a chance**_

 _ **It was really only you**_ *points*

 **With a thousand lies**

 **And a good disguise**

 **Hit 'em right between the eyes** *points between eyes*

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_ *points between eyes*

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes_

 _ **See 'em running for their lives**_

 **Clever alibis**

 _Lord of the flies_

 _ **Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

 _ **Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

When you walk away

 _ **Nothing more to say**_

 _ **See the lightning in your eyes**_

 _ **See 'em running for their lives**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*curtain rises*

TAT - Alright, alright! We're on to the next one!

Arafune - Hopefully it isn't too bad...

Tsuji - You can say that again...

Inukai - Go get me a snack!

Inukai - But-

Suzume - I'm kinda hungry too.

Mei - Me too.

Jin - Same.

Inukai - Go get us all snacks!

Tsuji - ... *leaves room*

Inukai - You have five minutes!

TAT - While he does that, we'll continue on. This will be fun. *claps hands*

Yuki - Yo. So this is 100? Doesn't seem like much.

TAT - So says you.

Shinoda - This place seems different from last time.

Tachikawa - It feels more roomy.

TAT - That's because this is a special one. I did some modifications to help for today.

Daigo - How kind of you.

TAT - Thank you. At least _someone_ appreciates my hard work. Now what do you say we get on with the show?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

Lvl7Loser

 **TAT - list of fics you're gonna make?**

 **Sekai - ... You can sleep if you want**

 **Jinsei - make out with someone**

 **Daigo - See if you can charm some people there**

 **Yuki - sing Wisteria but switch Mary w/ Fuji**

 **Ken & Narasaka - sing Crazy Possessive**

 **Shinoda - between Yuki and Tachikawa, make out with the one you like (American or Japanese, idc) more. And I mean** _ **really**_ **go at it**

 **Yuki - you do the same with either Inukai or Murakami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tachikawa - What?

Murakami - ...

Yuki - *turns to readers* Do you _want_ me to die?

Daigo - *tilts head* How am I suppose to do that?

Osamu - *slight blush & pushes up glasses* Senpai, there's no need to try...

Daigo - *puts finger to chin* Huh? How come?

Yuma - He's good...三3三

Shinoda - I'm suppose to do what again? I refuse.

TAT - Sorry, Shinoda, but even if you're one of my favorite characters, you're not getting out of this one.

Narasaka - This won't end well. I'm sure of it.

Mei - By the way, I want to show you two something. *holds phone*

Narasaka & Ken - Hm? What is it?

 _Suzume - So!? Honestly, who was it!?_

 _Arafune - *blushes & looks away*_

 _TAT - Don't tell me..._

 _Inukai - Hahaha! It was about Suzume-chan!? Hahaha!_

Narasaka - *makes fist* So? What's the point of showing us this?

Ken - *force smile* Yeah. How does that effect anything?

TAT - *grins* Why don't we start with those two then?

Narasaka - **Fine. Let's get this over with.**

Ken - _I'm ready to go._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*spotlight goes on Narasaka & Ken*

 _I think I'm crazy_ *makes circles next to head*

 _I think I'm going out of my mind_

 **You call me crazy**

 **I thought I saw you touching my girl** *glares at Arafune*

 _ **Are you crazy?**_

 _ **Maybe I should take you outside**_

 **And show you crazy**

 _Ooh, I got your crazy_

 **A little hazy**

 _Maybe I'm just losing my mind_ *holds head*

 **I think you're shady**

 _I know that you've been calling my gal_

 _ **Are you crazy?**_

 _ **Now I'm gonna take you outside**_

 _And show you crazy_

 **Ooh, I got your crazy** *points Egret at Arafune*

 _ **Call my girls again and I'm a fuck you up**_ *glares at Arafune*

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**_ *points to Arafune*

 _ **Touch my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up**_

 **And then you call me your best friend**

 _And then you call me your best friend_

 _Call me crazy_

 **Every time that I turn around**

 **You're on my lady**

 _Ooh, but I'm her baby_

 **Am I possessive?**

 **Just because I'm claiming what's mine**

 _You're crossing the line_ *makes line*

 _Why are you constantly calling her up_

 **To pick her up, let me know now**

 _You call me your best friend_

 **Then turn around and secretly text her**

 _You call me crazy, ooh I got your crazy_

 _ **Call my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_ *glares at Arafune*

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**_ *points to Arafune*

 _ **Touch my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up**_

 _And then you call me your best friend_

 **And then you call me your best friend**

 _ **They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy**_

 **I know you are but what am I?**

 _I know you are but what am I?_

 _ **They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy**_

 **I know you are but what am I?**

 _Ooh, I got your crazy_

 _ **Call my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_ *glares at Arafune*

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**_ *points to Arafune*

 _ **Touch my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_ *points Ibis at Arafune*

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up, ooh I got your crazy**_

 _ **Call my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up**_

 _ **Touch my girl again and I'm a fuck you up**_

 _ **And I'm a fuck you up**_

 **And then you call me your best friend**

 _And then you call me your best friend_

 _ **I hope I'm crazy**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Osamu - Wow... That was...

Inukai - Hahaha! You actually scared him off!

Suzume - Oh man was that great!

Ken - Huh?

Suzume - Didn't know you two could sing that well. And nice use of the Ibis.

Narasaka - ...

TAT - Now then! Let's get to the other stuff before Yuki sings!

Yuki - Wouldn't that mean you go first?

TAT - Oh. I guess so. *turns to readers* Well, if we're talking about this account, I plan on making a Naruto, Noragami and Cøde: Breaker one(s). You'll probably see the Cøde: Breaker one first. Of course this is excluding Yuki and Mei's prologue story. Alright! Next!

Suzume - What about-

TAT - Urg! Don't remind me!

Suzume - But-

TAT - Fine! For the other account, I have some lemons planned out! There ya happy!?

Suzume - Yes.

TAT - *rolls eyes & turns to readers* That being said, would any of you mind if some of those lemons involved any of your ocs? Ah...except Tsukiko Squad... Moving on!

Suzume - *brings up camera* Ready!

TAT - So who-

Jinsei - *grabs Inukai & starts kissing*

Inukai - O.O!?

Jinsei - *inserts tongue* Mmmm~~~

Suzume - Oh yes~~~

Jinsei - *backs up & wipes lips* Ha... How was that?

Inukai - You're definitely better than I would have thought.

Tsuji - *walks in with bag* Alright. I've got-...

Shinoda - Ahem...

Tachikawa - Well then...

Yuki - Who went before Lvl7?

TAT - Yujo.

Yuki - That explains it.

TAT - *shrugs* Meh. Others have dared it before.

Yuki - I suppose so.

Inukai - Thanks for the snacks! You can go take a break now!

Narasaka - He looks more ready to pass out than to just 'take a break.'

Arafune - I'm sure anyone would feel that way while wearing that with any if the directors around.

Jinsei - Hahaha! He's stuck in a maid dress!? Hahaha! That's too good!

Yuki - *sigh* Might as well get this over with. *walls up to Murakami*

Mei - Seems about right.

Shinoda - You're not really going to-

Yuki - *starts kissing Murakami on lips*

Tachikawa - Yes he is.

Inukai - Whatever. I already got a smooch, so I'm good.

Yuki - *inserts tongue*

Murakami - O.O!

Yuki - *backs up* There. I just have one thing to do now.

TAT - Yup! That just leave Shinoda.

Shinoda - No.

TAT - *sigh* Like I said-

Shinoda - Regardless of what you said, it's a no. First, I won't do it for an obvious reason. Second, I don't have a favorite between the two. So I can't kiss my favorite if I don't have one.

TAT - ... Sneaky...

Shinoda - Hm.

TAT - Well, I suppose that all for that. Yuki, you can finish this part off now.

Yuki - Gotcha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*spotlight goes on Yuki*

 **This is where we fall**

 **Sleepers scattered in the soil**

 **A finger deep, dragged through the ground**

 **A blessed thought in harrowed halls.**

 **We could think of nothing else**

 **But what our patch of earth contained,**

 **Reminded by our dirt-stained clothes**

 **Of planted possibility.**

 **In tender ground, as bare as birth,**

 **A shoot emerged from beneath the earth.**

 **Fuji, Fuji, tell me how your garden grows.**

 **Tell me what it takes to come alive, to see what you have sown**

 **Because I've grown into the ground and there are branches in my bones**

 **I am overgrown.**

 **I am overgrown.**

 **Between two branches, a rope and tire we cast**

 **Between two worlds, each one higher than the last.**

 **I chose the air, chose higher still and left an Eden, found,**

 **But in abandon, lost my grip, and shattered, chose the ground**

 **In unkept chaos, as bare as birth,**

 **A garden, grey, of tangled earth.**

 **Fuji, Fuji, tell me how your garden grows.**

 **Tell me what it takes to come alive, to see what you have sown**

 **Because I've grown into the ground and there are branches in my bones**

 **I am overgrown.**

 **I've been lying here too long,**

 **The branches pushing me apart where weakness showed,**

 **But then September swept the overcast aside,**

 **Dusted off the winter's curse, and she cut me through like knives.**

 **She whistled proudly her season's song**

 **And showed me that I was alive all along.**

 **Fuji, Fuji, tell me how your garden grows.**

 **Tell me what it takes to come alive, to see what you have sown**

 **Because I've grown into the ground and there are branches in my bones**

 **I am overgrown.**

 **I am overgrown.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Good job, good job.

Yuki - Shut up and go on to the next one.

TAT - Fine. By the way, I own you an answer, Lvl7. From when you asked about my name from 99. My names Joshua. No telling the last name though. Maybe during 200... If we get there.

Most - Highly doubt it!

TAT - Whatever. But it's getting a little crowded here. I think I'll send some off. *claps hands*

Shinoda, Tachikawa, Murakami, Narasaka, Ken, Sekai, Jinsei - *disappears*

Ninomiya - Why am I still here?

TAT - Because you like being here the least.

Ninomiya - ...

Jin - Looks like you're getting some hate.

TAT - Not hate. It's just amusing to see him riled up.

Ninomiya - ...

TAT - Next one! *claps hands*

Maya - We're finally here...

Shana - What the heck!? This isn't our usual place!

TAT - It is. I just did some modifications is all. Meaning-

Shana - Damn it! You know how long it took me to set those up!?

TAT - Probably...

Osamu - Can we please get on with this?

TAT - Fine, fine. You know the drill. Look at the screen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

Awesome Sauce

 **Haha, first! Here it is, the apocalypse! Happened to be the exact same hour as when my Spotify subscription ran out too, weird. This is my list! I'll probably add to it until the actual chapter is released though. The preliminary list!**

 **All colors of string get pulled!**

 **Kuni, dye everyone's hair a funny color!**

 **Body swap time! Don't worry, it wears off after two minutes.**

 **Arafune gets covered in puppies!**

 **Osamu, because I know you're going to get crazy amounts, you have one free pass on any truth or dare.**

 **Shana rigged even more pranks than usual. Be careful!**

 **For five minutes, the American Trio gets stuck in a room with the Canadian beaver and One Direction playing.**

 **Eri, throw a book at someone!**

 **Now that there's more of you here, everyone, dress up as Danganronpa characters! Anime and all games apply.**

 **Characters, whether mine, other people's OCs or canon, if I've done something you to that was negative, you get to have your revenge on me! The choice is yours!**

 **Last shot for voice actor compares and 'verse name suggestions!**

 **TAT, if you've got a gmail now, or anyone else, wanna start an RP on a Google Doc or something? You know to hit me up at awesomesauce1453 on gmail!**

 **That's all for now! This will get more later!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Since I got three add-ons from her, we're gonna separate each addition.

American Trio - I have to listen to what!?

Toby - Screw that!

Noah - I don't feel like hurting my ears, thank you very much.

TAT - I don't get why you people think you have a choice.

Jin - It's kinda funny.

TAT - That's true.

Eri - *throws Twilight & TAT*

TAT - *duck* Whoa!

Osamu - *gets hit in head w/ book*

Eri - Oh crud! Sorry about that.

Osamu - *runs head* It's fine... I think. And thank you, AS. I appreciate the kind thought. And I choose to get out of pulling any strings.

TAT - Hm. Wimp. *grabs pink string* You people ready?

Rest - Yeah!

All - One. Two. Pull!

TAT - *in tutu* ... Not amused.

Ninomiya - *in duck suit* For once we can agree.

Yuki - *in underwear* Wimps.

Chibi-Mei - Let's just get to the next one.

TAT - Right. *grabs blue string* Ready!?

Rest - Yeah!

All - One. Two. Pull!

*fluff falls in stage*

Eri - Well this is...different.

Noah - At least it's nothing bad.

Toby - You can say that again.

Chika - It's so fluffy!

TAT - Lol. Let's move on. *grabs green string* Ready!?

Rest - Yeah!

All - One! Two! Go! *pulls string*

TAT - Wait... Green was- *gets hit by tree*

Rest - *vomits*

TAT - *under tree* Yeah... That... I forgot...

Arafune - *wipes mouth* What kind of string can do that?

Suzume - These kind apparently.

TAT - Yeah... Not all of them are as good as blue...

Ninomiya - Can we please move on now?

TAT - We've got two more... I'm trying to remember what they can do though... *grabs multi-colored string* Ready...?

Rest - ...

All - One... Two... Three... *pulls string*

 **ZOOOOOOM!**

TAT - Right... The paint missiles... *snaps fingers*

*walls blocks TAT*

Jin - *ducks*

Yuki & Mei - *dodges*

Noah - *moves to side*

 **SPLAT!**

Inukai - *covered in paint* Hahaha! So much color!

Daigo - *covered in paint* So cool~~

Maya - *covered in paint* Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves...

Kuni - *nods head* A true work of art.

Eri - *covered in paint* Really?

Kuni - *covered in paint* "Beauty's in the eye of the beholder."

TAT - Nice way of putting it... Anyways! One more sting! Let's do this! *grabs fuchsia string*

Rest - Yeah!

All - Heave! Ho! *pulls string*

*all types of terrible music starts playing*

All - *covers ears*

Suzume - Gah!

Shana - Turn it off!

Toby - What the hell!?

Arafune - *groans*

Mei - Tsk. *destroys speakers*

All - *sigh*

TAT - Great. Now I have to fix that... *snaps fingers* So much work.

Rest - ...

Shana - And before you even _think_ of saying something, Sauce, let me tell you that the damn Canadian beaver was also playing!

Kuni - Well, moving on from that... Who's gonna get their hair dyed first!?

TAT - *pushes Yuki forward*

Yuki - Tsk. Might as well.

Kuni - Let's go then!

TAT - While they're busy with that... *whistles*

Suzume - What was that-

Taka - *runs in with army of puppies* Woof! Woof!

Chika - Wan-chan!

Arafune - *backs up* Wh-what are they... *runs away*

All - Go get 'em, puppies!

Taka - Woof! Woof woof! *tackls Arafune to ground*

Arafune - Oof!

Army of puppies - *jumps on Arafune*

Arafune - H-help...me...

TAT - Sorry! We're moving on! *snaps fingers*

Mei - *in Kirigiri outfit* Hm. Almost like my Trion uniform.

TAT - To bad you won't get to wear it for too long.

Mei - ...

Yuma - Well the switch is only for two minutes. 三3三

Mei - *sigh* Whatever.

TAT - Ah! But first! Anyone got anything for Sauce?

Most - *inhales*

TAT - Nothing that ends up with broken bones or death.

Most - *exhales*

TAT - That's what I thought.

Mei - Have some of my curry. I've added even more spice to it and no one seems to want to taste it.

TAT - I said nothing that ends in death!

Mei - She won't die... I think. And besides, think of it as me representing everyone.

TAT - *sigh* Good luck with eating that curry...

Daigo - I've got one.

Osamu - This'll be good...

Daigo - Sauce, gargle coffee for five minutes.

TAT - Oh gosh...*snaps fingers*

*smoke covers area*

Yuki-TAT - *cough cough* Okay. I think we're good and switched.

Daigo-Toby - So just for two minutes.

Yuki-TAT - Yup! Now let's get to the first update from Sauce!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Addition!**

 **Let's go with the "M"s. Maya, Mukuro, Minubuki, Minoru, Miwa, the five of you get shot at by a barrage of Nerf guns!**

 **Note: TAT, are you going to delete your little note before actual 100? It's weird to have it sitting in the 100 spot. Maybe tack it on to the end of 99?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki-TAT - Okay, okay, okay! I've got something to say about this!

TAT-Yuki - And that would be?

Yuki-TAT - It's a new addition to the ToD!

Daigo-Toby - Just spill it already!

Yuki-TAT - So another reason for me making a new account is for ones like these!

Chika-Osamu - Meaning...

Yuki-TAT - _Meaning_ that dares that involve fights, games or just general activities will be turned into full fics! Whether they're a one-shot, a series of one-shots or a connected story, I'll make it!

Jin-Mei - And what's the point of that?

Yuki-TAT - It'll sound weird to hear this, but I feel like this account is too cluttered with ocs stuff, so that's also why I made the second account. In a sense, that one is kind an account for you all. After all, you'll probably he the only people who understand all of what's going on.

TAT-Yuki - Still seems kinda useless.

TAT-Yuki - Think what you will, but that's how it is.

Yuma-Arafune - Can we move-

*glow covers area*

Arafune - -on now?

TAT - Sure thing. Next update from Sauce!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Addition #2!**

 **Repeat the first-ever dares or each reviewer, from either the first chapter, or the first chapter when we decided to drop in. (I think I was somewhere around 4. And if I'm correct, my first dare was to have ToriKona kiss. Haha, good times...)**

 **That's all for now! You'll be hearing more soon!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Its funny you say that. _You_ are actually the first reviewed to send something in.

Ninomiya - So it was...

Shana - *sigh* Back when we weren't stuck here...

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways... We're just gonna do each one at a time. You'll see why.

Yuki - Now look at the screen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

First Review Dares

 **Awesome Sauce**

1\. For Osamu and Yuma- I dare Yuma to put on Osamu's glasses, then have both of them walk around and try to figure out where they're going.

2\. For Kyosuke and Konami (if you're doing them)- I dare both of them to kiss each other! (I'm a ToriKona shipper... Hey! I heard it becomes canon later in the manga!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Yup, yup, yup. Like I said, Sauce was first.

Osamu - Round three of this.

Jin - Oh yeah. You had to do this two times already.

Yuma - Let's see if Osamu's eyesight got any better. 三3三

Osamu - Eyesight doesn't work that way.

TAT - Well I need to bring those two in. That being said, I'll need to replace some people with them. I'm gonna be doing that for this part.

Yuki - What's the-

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Karasuma - Yo.

Konami - This place is bigger.

Jin - That's because this is your head. You have _a lot_ of space.

Konami - What!? Really!?

TAT - *rolls eyes* He's lying.

Konami - What!? *turns & glares at Osamu* You tricked me! *attacks Osamu*

Osamu - *brings up arms* I didn't do anything!

TAT - *sighs & lifts hand* Room. Shambles.

Osamu & Karasuma - *switch places*

Konami - Wha!? *lands on Karasuma*

 **THUD!**

Karasuma - *kissing Konami*

TAT - You are welcome.

Osamu - Thanks.

TAT - And by the way, it still isn't canon. Sorry about that. Hehehe.

Ninomiya - Just give him the glasses so we can hurry up.

Osamu - Fine. *gives glasses*

Yuma - *puts on glasses* Still the same. 三3三

Osamu - ... You can say that again. *falls* Whoa!

Inukai - *catches Osamu* You okay, Megane-kun?

Osamu - Ah. Yeah. Sorry about that.

Yuma - *hands glasses back* Here you go, Osamu. 三3三

Osamu - *puts in glasses* Thanks.

TAT - Now let's go to the next one. Screen please!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **umbreonblue**

i dare Osamu to confess to his crush (if he has 1). if not, to go on a date w/ either Miwa, Tachikawa, or Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Osamu - Still don't have one. And do I really have to go on another date?

Jin - It isn't that bad, Megane-kun.

Osamu - I'm not saying they're bad, just that it takes up time that could be used for other things.

Jin - I guess with how many you've been through, that's understandable.

TAT - Either way, just pick one.

Osamu - *sigh* I pick Jin-san.

Jin - Thanks. 三U三

TAT - Now let's get on to...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **80person27**

\- Jin, come up with a pick-up line and say it to Osamu

\- Kitora, give Osamu a kiss

\- Osamu, turn around, lean forward, swing your hips then turn back around

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - *sigh* At least they aren't much.

Suwa - So what did I miss?

Inukai - Where have you been?

Suwa - ...

TAT - He tried to escape, but our lovely door stopped him.

Suwa - Tsk. Damn thing.

TAT - Hey! Don't talk about it like that! Anyways! *snaps fingers*

Kitora - So this is 100...

Ninomiya - Didn't you say you would replace someone.

TAT - I did. I sent Tsuji away for Kitora.

Inukai - What!?

TAT - What?

Suzume - He was honestly Inukai-senpai's slave!

TAT - Oh...yeah... Sorry.

Kitora - Can we get on with this?

TAT - Yeah, yeah, yeah. This ones for you, Jin and Osamu.

Kitora - *walks up to Osamu & kisses cheek* There. Are you happy now?

Shana - Damn. What's with the sass?

Toby - Seriously.

Kitora - *glares*

Jin - *turns to Osamu* Hey, Megane-kun.

Osamu - Yes?

Jin - I don't need foresight to know you and me would be great together. 三U三

Most - *groans*

TAT - I'm not sure which one was more cringe worthy...

Jin - I did as told. 三U三

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Osamu, finish this part off.

Osamu - *sigh* Fine. *turns around & shakes butt*

Eri - Is this seriously what's been going on before we got here?

Chika - Pretty much...

TAT - Well, I suppose that's it for that part. Next person!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **yujonokage**

Dare: Suwa! Arafune! Kiss each other! (I blame pixiv for making me ship them)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suwa - Another!?

TAT - I'll make you a deal. You do this and I'll send both you and Arafune out.

Arafune - Yes.

Suwa - Fine.

TAT - Good. Now get to the lip locking!

Arafune - *kisses Suwa's cheek*

Suwa - *kisses Arafune's cheek* Loophole.

TAT - Fair enough. *snaps fingers*

Suwa, Arafune, Eri, Shana, Daigo - *disappears in puff of smoke*

Kuni - Why'd you send them away?

TAT - To make more room.

Kitora - Why didn't you-

TAT - Just look at the screen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **Anime80**

Kitora-*throws show idol clothes* Sing "See you again" by Smiley Virus

Osamu- turn to three of your senpais and say "Notice me, Senpai." W/ a puppy dog face and no glasses

Both Tamakoma teams - play card games on motorcycles

Everybody- Do the Flop

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kitora - What!? I have to sing that _again!?_

TAT - Yup. _Again_.

Kitora - I refuse.

TAT - You can't. Now while you go get ready, we'll get to the next part of it.

Kitora - I said-

TAT - *snals fingers*

 **POOF!**

TAT - Now then, Osamu... Are you ready.

Osamu - *takes off glasses & sighs* As I'll ever be I suppose... *turns to others* Notice me, Senpai~~

Jin - *pats Osamu's head* You have been noticed. 三U三

Inukai - Yup, yup!

Ninomiya - If just to get this over with...

TAT - Now I _would_ send you off, but Osamu is needed in a bit. *turns to readers* Sauce, you gave him a pass yet it's because of you that he gets so many...

Osamu - ...

TAT - Well I guess we can just get to Kitora now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***spotlight goes on Kitora***

 **I've got my sight set on you,**

 **And I'm ready to aim,** *points at Osamu with fingers like a gun*

 **I have a heart that will,**

 **Never be tamed,**

 **I knew you were something special**

 **When you spoke my name,**

 **Now I can't wait, to see you again...**

 **I've got a way of knowing,**

 **When something is right,**

 **I feel like I must have known you,**

 **In another life,**

 **Cause I felt this deep connection,**

 **When you looked in my eyes,**

 **Now I can't wait to see you again,**

 **The last time I freaked out,**

 **I just kept looking down,** *points down*

 **I st-st-stuttered when**

 **You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

 **Felt like I couldn't breathe**

 **You asked what's wrong with me**

 **My best friend Toby said:**

 **"Oh she's just being Ai!"**

 **The next time we hang out,**

 **I will redeem myself,**

 **My heart can't rest till then,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again,** *points to Osamu*

 **I got this crazy feeling**

 **Deep inside** *puts hand to chest*

 **When you called and asked to see me**

 **Tomorrow night** **,**

 **I'm not a mind reader,**

 **But I'm reading the signs**

 **That you can't wait to see me again**

 **The last time I freaked out,**

 **I just kept looking down,** *points to the ground*

 **I st-st-stuttered when**

 **You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

 **Felt like I couldn't breathe,**

 **You asked what's wrong with me,**

 **My best friend Toby said:**

 **"She's just being Ai!"**

 **The next time we hang out,**

 **I will redeem myself**

 **My heart can't rest till then,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again,**

 **I've got my sight set on you,**

 **And I'm ready to aim,** *points to Osamu with fingers like a gun*

 **The last time I freaked out,**

 **I just kept looking down,** *points to the ground*

 **I st-st-stuttered when**

 **You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

 **Felt like I couldn't breathe,**

 **You asked what's wrong with me,**

 **My best friend Toby said:**

 **"She's just being Ai"**

 **The next time we hang out,**

 **I will redeem myself**

 **My heart can't rest till then,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again,**

 **Whoa! Whoa! I,**

 **I can't wait to see you again.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kitora - There. _Now_ can I leave?

TAT - Nope! Still have something else!

Maya - Urg! This is taking forever!

Kuni - Not to mention Sauce had a third update.

Maya - Don't remind me!

Mei - Neither of you have done much. As a matter of fact, aren't you suppose to being making people's hair colorful?

Kuni - If another one with paint comes up then there's no point. I might as we'll do it at the end.

Mei - Fair enough.

TAT - Now that we're going to the next one... Everybody do the flop!

All - *falls to ground*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **Zazaza gogo da**

Kitora: Give your 3 favorite guys a kiss ON THE LIPS! No sneaky business this time.

Osamu: Have 3 guys slap your ass. I'll let you choose.

Yuki: Punch TAT in 3 different places.

Arashiyama: Balance 3 poles for 3 minutes

Shouhei: Spend 3 nights at Freddy's. You can bring 1 person w/ u.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - See?

Kitora - Urg! *grabs Toby & kisses on lips*

Suzume - Seems she's finally snapped! *records*

TAT - W-wait a sec!

Kitora - *kisses Karasuma on lips*

TAT - Crap! *claps hands*

Karasuma, Konami, Maya - *disappears*

Arashiyama, Yuki, Shouhei - *appears in puff of smoke*

Kitora - *kisses Arashiyama on lips*

Arashiyama - O.O!?

TAT - *wipes forehead* Made it...

Kitora - That's all, right?

TAT - Yeah,yeah. Go take. A break while we get done with this part.

Shouhei - Um...

TAT - You get to go back to Freddy's.

Shouhei - What!?

TAT - You get to pick someone to go with you again though.

Suzume - So help me, if you pick me again I _will_ make you regret it.

Shouhei - *gulp* I-I pick... Yoneya-senpai, I suppose.

TAT - Hm. Your choice dude. Have fun. *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

TAT - Now then, Arashiyama...

Arashiyama - *balancing poles* Already on it.

TAT - Good job. So that leaves-

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

TAT - *on ground groaning*

Yuki - Hm. That just leaves Mikumo.

Osamu - *groans* I guess I pick... Jin-san, Kuga and Inukai-senpai.

Jin - Alright~

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

Osamu - *groans while rubbing butt* You didn't have to do it so hard...

Inukai - But you're the one you picked us.

Osamu - And I'm regretting it...

Yuki - I suppose we should get on with the next one then. *claps hands*

Toby, Arashiyama, Kitora - *disappears*

 **POOF!**

Kageura - Ah crap! This place again!?

Kako - Yay!

Yuki - Hey. Welcome to 100 and all that.

Kako - Thank you.

Yuki - Now getting to the next one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **guest**

Dares first: Yuma, you seem flexible. Do a splits(?) as far as possible. Kageura, Confess to Kako, even if you don't wanna. Kako, ask everyone how your cooking tastes (Yuma will 'help'). Osamu, kiss a boy. On the mouth. With TONGUE. And to anyone, tell Yuma: this sentence is a lie

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kageura - Not this shit again!

Kako - Maybe you can get it right this time.

Yuma - *jumps up*

Osamu - More for me...

Yuki - Yup. Now all of you, get to it.

Kageura - She's still a shitty Phantom hag!

Kako - *sigh* I guess we shouldn't have expected anything else.

Yuma - *doing splits* How's this? 三3三

Suzume - Why don't I remember these dares?

Mei - You weren't here when they were given.

Suzume - Urg! Damn that Shouhei...

Yuki - Next two.

Osamu - *groans*

Jin - I'll help out. 三U三 *kisses Osamu on lips*

Osamu - ...

Jin - *insters tongue*

Osamu - O.O

Jin - *backs away* 三U三

Yuki - So that leave Kako.

Kako - Right. So how is my cooking?

TAT - I'm up and active again! So let's move on!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **That One Guest**

Osamu - since u did like what happened to Chika in the last chapter, why not give her a hug or kiss (on the cheek if u want) yourself!? I'll let u pick!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mei - We were still busy with something.

TAT - And now we're busy with something else.

Mei - ...

TAT - For these short ones, why don't we just speed through them?

Osamu - *hugging Chika* There.

TAT - Great! Now to the next one!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **Sora**

Hey Narasaka! Would you prefer kiss Touma or Shouhei? And if he is there with you... Well you have to kiss him of course. On the lips!

Ema and Chika have to hold hands in this and the next session! (They are only 14 so I'm going soft)

I want Murakami and Kuruma to made out! but keep it T rated you two!

Kuroe, if you want to punch Kitora, do it! (Just do it xD)

And Kako! Feed your worse fried rice receipt to Ninomiya! (If there something more worse than Honey Smelt Fried Rice...)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Right! Next set! *claps hands*

Kako - *shoving spoonful of fried rice to Ninomiya*

Inukai & Jin - *salutes* He was a brave soul.

Kageura - Hahaha!

Narasaka - I'm here again...after leaving not to long ago...

TAT - Well you're gonna be shipped off again since we already know your answer. *snaos fingers*

Kageura & Narasaka - *disappears*

Ema - *holding Chika's hand* ...

Osamu - *standing behind Ema & Chika* ...

Kuruma - Here again?

Murakami - *starts kissing Kuruma*

Yuki - Leave it to him to get things done.

TAT - Well that's that I suppose. Next!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **EmbraceTheNerd**

Dares

Karasuma - try your best to lie to Yuma, without being detected.

Jin - try a pick up line on the person closet to you.

Miwa and Kazama - dress up and talk like a pokemon, I'll let you guys pick what pokemon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Alright! Let's speed through this!

Suzume - Why are you in such a rush now?

TAT - Because this is cow's shit load of stuff we've already done, so I wanna get it done with.

Suzume - Fair enough.

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Miwa & Kazama - *lands on butt & in Pokémon outfits*

TAT - Oh, and Jin, don't bother. We've already heard enough of your pickup lines.

Jin - 三U三

Miwa - Wh-

TAT - Just say your name and I'll get you out of here!

Miwa - ... Miwa.

Kazama - Kazama.

TAT - Great! Next! *snaps fingers*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

4\. And to finish list… Kako, kiss Kageru's bare chest, shoulders and neck with your lips, tongue, teeth and with everything else you want

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Kako! Hurry! We have a time limit!

Kako - Okay.

Kageura - *backs up* Stay the hell-

TAT - Urg. We don't have time for this! Mei!

Mei - *holds Kageura* Gotcha.

Kageura - Hey-

Kako - *grins*

TAT - While they're doing that, we'll move on.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **Portgas D. Rei**

Dare Jin or Osamu to teach Yuuma all about Japan or Earth. (like manga, Valentine's Day and animes)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Already done. Next!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **YumaIsAmazing**

Dare: Yuma either cuddle with Jin for the rest of the chapter or french kiss

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuma & Jin - *kissing*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

 **Lvl7Loser**

Denji - sing Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by SIO

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Giggi's first review didn't have a dare, so there was nothing to put.

Rest - ...

Suzume - You're not really gonna...

TAT - *sigh* I have to... *snaps fingers* Or I can play the time he already did sing!

Yuki - Nice.

TAT - Now let's get back to the canon stuff! The final update from Sauce!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Addition #3**

 **Hmm, let's go with Kuni, Suzume, Minubuki, Kako and Konami. The five of you transform into magical girls! Who they transform into/how they do it is up to you, TAT!**

 **That's all, more's coming soon!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Let's start from the begining!

Mei - What do you mean by-

TAT - *claps hands*

Rest - *disappears*

TAT - That's what I mean. Now then... *claps hands*

Kuni, Suzume, Minubuki, Kako, Konami - *appears*

Minubuki - Minubuki-sama is here!

Suzume - What was the point of that?

TAT - Just wanted to start from square one. It's like when an anime does a recap after getting out of filler.

Suzume - Whatever.

TAT - Now then... Here ya go. *tosses wands*

Konami - What are we suppose to do with these?

TAT - Transform into magical girls.

Minubuki - Screw that!

TAT - The sooner you get it done, the soon we can all leave.

Minubuki - ...

Suzume - Let's just get this over with.

Kuni - It probably won't be that bad.

TAT - Oh. Don't forget the words.

Suzume - You suck.

All 5 - Transform~~!

 ***light covers area***

TAT - Bleh! Too bright!

BGS-Kako - Odd.

BRS-Suzume - Does this even count as Magical Girls?

Chariot-Konami - Who cares. We got it over with already.

DM-Kuni - I like the looks.

STR-Minubuki - Hell yeah! These things are awesome!

TAT - Hm. I guess we should continue on now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mei - **So it's my turn now.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **motto hayaku... "kimi no basho" e...**

 **inoru koe ga kodamashi tsudzukeru**

 **itami korae susumu imi wo sagasu ima**

 **kasoku shite'ku**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **"akirame" ga kureta anraku chintai no sekai**

 **itsukara datta darou?**

 **ware no koe mo wasureteta**

 **hiza wo tsuku boku ni kimi ga sashidasu keshiki**

 **MONOKURO no asa ga fui ni kagayaki hajimeta**

 **\- kawarazu ni ite to negau koto -**

 **\- kawariyuku toki ni ikiru bokura -**

 **hontou no koe wo...**

 **ii enu yume wo...**

 **kimi to tsunagatta sora e hibikasete!**

 **motto tsuyoku... kono ryoute de**

 **namida subete furiharaetara**

 **"kondo koso wa..." tsubuyaku ima to**

 **kizu sae mo muda ni shinai**

 **itsuka kimi ga shimesu basho e**

 **usui hane ga yakare you to mo**

 **nou no oku de kuchi wo hiraku**

 **"shinjitsu" e kasoku shite'ku**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **nani wo mite iru no? Kokuu misueru hitomi**

 **rin to shita kata ga wazuka furueta ki ga shita**

 **chippoke de kiesou dakedo**

 **mamoritai mono tashika ni arunda**

 **kyozou no machi to fuantei na nichijou no naka**

 **shinjirareru mono wa tada hitotsu!**

 **motto fukaku kanjisasete**

 **ugokidashita kokoro to kokoro**

 **jibun no me de... soshite, furete**

 **kankaku wo teniiretai**

 **nani wo motome nani wo yurushi**

 **ikutsu kakae susumeba ii no?**

 **mezame kake no kanousei wo**

 **taguri yose kasoku shite'ku**

 **boku no tame ni naite kureta**

 **sono hitomi wo warawasetakute**

 **motto chikaku... motto fukaku...**

 **netsu wo obi shinka shite'ku**

 **motto tsuyoku... kono ryoute de**

 **namida subete furiharaetara**

 **"kondo koso wa..." tsubuyaku ima to**

 **kizu sae mo muda ni shinai**

 **motto hayaku... kimi no moto e**

 **tatoe hane ga chigire you to mo**

 **yugamu sekai hashirinukete**

 **kankaku no sono mukou e**

 **"shinjitsu" to kasoku shite'ku**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **(we are tossed by the waves of pain and tears**

 **I'm tossed into the fray**

 **..tossed by various fortune**

 **wake up your brain!**

 **flashed in the sky**

 **It's a burst of sensation)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Alright! Here we go! *snaps fingers*

Yuki - What was-

TAT - Don't ask.

Mei - Then why are those five-

TAT - Just because.

Osamu - But-

TAT - Next one!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

Anime80

 **Simple small stuff. I WAS going to put a lot, but figured you'd get more than enough.**

 **Jin - You get ten boxes of bonchi crackers!**

 **Osamu - Drink some sour milk**

 **Inukai - Here are some dog treats**

 **Ninomiya - stop being so sour**

 **All guys - drop trow and tell us your sizes!**

 **Girls - how are you all doing?**

 **Yuki & Mei -... I would say to, but... At the very least answer me this. Will you two ****EVER** **date?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin - *eating bonchi crackers* Anyone want any?

Kako - I'll take some.

Jin - By all means.

Osamu - Wait...what does that one say?

Ema - Does that mean I have to...

Inukai - Hahahahahaha! Didn't expect that one!

TAT - Yup! Unfortunately none of us are getting out of this! Before that though...

Osamu - *holds cup & groans* This is gross...

TAT - Yup! And it sucks to be you!

Yuma - You shouldn't have used that pass earlier. 三3三

Osamu - I know...

TAT - So down the hatch!

Osamu ... Fine. *drinks milk*

Minubuki - Nasty~~

Osamu - Pfft! *spits out milk*

Kuni - Nice.

Jin - So Yuki...

TAT - I'll answer that question!

Yuki - Oh gosh...

TAT - Them getting together depends on the people! *turns to readers* You get to decide what ships are canon!

Minubuki - Even for-

TAT - Only for my ocs. Sorry.

Minubuki - Boo~~!

TAT - Whatever.

Jin - It's time.

Osamu - This is going to be so embarrassing... Chika, close your eyes!

Chika - *closes eyes* I know.

TAT - And the rest of you girls, don't even _think_ about-

Suzume - You honestly know there's no point in telling us that.

TAT - *sigh* Unfortunately I know...

All guys - *pulls down pants*

Yuki, Inukai & Jin - Seven inches!

Osamu & Ema - *blush & covers area* Five inches...

Inukai - Hahaha! You have the same size!?

Ninomiya - Seven.

TAT - ...

Inukai - Well?

TAT - S-...six...

Suzume - Hehehe~~~ Good to know~~

TAT - *pulls up shorts* Next!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shana - **Just me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remember again**

 **Inside a world of broken words**

 **You cannot hide**

 **You try to find the reasons why**

 **As days collide**

 **The seconds keep on passing**

 **Without a sound, you turn around**

 **And as you walk away I call to you**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take a look around, you are not alone**

 **If you'd only stop and close your eyes**

 **Find the answers**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember again**

 **Outside, you're trembling as you stand**

 **In the falling rain**

 **You try to find where you belong**

 **As you drown the pain**

 **You hear the voices crying**

 **Inside a world monochrome**

 **But their eyes are bleeding tears of**

 **Magenta**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take another breath when you're lost again**

 **If you'd only break the walls within**

 **Find the courage, you'd find the courage**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember again**

 **Another silent prayer fades as the night slips past**

 **I try to reach out to the light through the glass**

 **As it shatters**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take a look around, you are not alone**

 **If you'd only stop and close your eyes**

 **Find the answers**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember**

 **Don't you let go**

 **Take another breathe when you're lost again**

 **If you'd only break the walls within**

 **Find the courage, you'd find the courage**

 **When you feel like the world is falling in**

 **And you can't seem to find the way back in**

 **Don't cry**

 **Just hear these words and remember again**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **You'd find the answers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - *stretches* Hm~~

Kako - Wow. This had been going on for a while.

TAT - I know. I think I'll take a break when it's done.

Yuki - That being said...

TAT - Yeah. The next one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

EmbraceTheNerd

 **Okay, I guess I'll be secretive with mine! Hope there's no contradictions this time! Haha! SO, I'm not sure how you want this to be setup, so I'll do what I have done throughout the ToD!**

 **Osamu - flirt/seduce someone, I prefer if it is Kitora *sparkle* I ship them so hard! Doing in some way that incorporates your scarf! *giggles***

 **Everybody - rather anybody that wants to, or that are picked! Buy a body pillow of your favorite character or someone you like! Tell the story of your adventures!**

 **Karasuma - You're Haru**

 **Jin - You're Rei!**

 **Yosuke - Yep, you're Nagisa!**

 **Arashiyama - Hmm, Makato it is!**

 **Kageura - Just because you have the shark teeth! You're Rin!**

 **Not sure if this a good one, but it's just something that popped into my head just now! Now, you boys reenact a free scene/episode!**

 **Chika and Ema - go to a festive together! Buy food, play games...hold hands!**

 **Yuma - have Replica be the Map, Mira's gates are the backpack and Yuma is Dora!**

 **Xeno and Lilith - just as a side note, those two remind me of Taiga and Ryuuji, even Yona and Hak! One is oblivious to the other or both are oblivious! Anyway...they dare...just go on a dang date! Eat out, shop some and even watch a movie if you want!**

 **Suwa, Kuruma, Kazama and Miwa squads - have an all out laser tag battle! Deadly lasers or not, your choice!**

 **Sorry if the role play thing isn't the best thing ever, those just randomly popped up! There are probably more that I have forgotten...I might have lost my list! This list is probably not as long as others...I hope I set it up in a way that you wanted it to be in, since I'm still oblivious to what is going to happen *gullible person = me*! It'll be exciting to see what happens though! ^-^ Good luck!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - *scratches chin* Hm~~

Jin - Hm?

TAT - I've been thinking...

Yuki - That's never a good thing.

TAT - The latter half of this whole one could easily make a fic... Especially sing I'm working on a spring festival one... Alright! I've decided! I'm adding Ema and Chika's date to Those Days, Xeno and Lilith in Suzume's Shipping Adventure and the rest in some one-shots on the other account! I hope that's acceptable ETN...

Osamu - Wait...does that mean...

TAT - I'm debating on that as well!

Yuki - Just make up your mind already.

TAT - Fine, fine! *turns to readers & bows* I am sorry, EmbraceTheNerd, but we cannot do that here for I plan on making them into fics!

Jin - Can do one of them.

TAT - I suppose. So whoever wants one, pick a character.

Jin - I pick myself. 三U三

Rest - ...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Jin - *holding body pillow* Now if you don't mind... *leaves*

Osamu - I don't even want to know.

TAT - We're almost done here!

Osamu - Oh thankful goodness.

TAT - Just for that, you get to be in the next part.

Osamu - ...

TAT - Next!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

umbreonblue

 **It's the apocalypse! Some people, sing Outgrow and Dreamer by Gero! Osamu~ choose someone to make out with. It has to be a guy! Everyone, play some dodge ball! *dodge balls fall from the sky* Also, here's some fireworks! Have fun! You're very lucky I'm a decent person! Also, Calling All reviewers! Send me stuff to my ToD too! I get lonely & soooooooooooo bored! Even with homework! See ya!**

 **Update! Have a Stride race! It'll be epic!**

 **Update #2 TAT, pick some boys & make them magical boys, or turn them into magical girls! I don't care how you do it. Just have some fun w/ it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Stride race for fic! Who's in!?

Rest - ...

TAT - Too bad! *turns to readers* Oc vs Canon! You people pick the teams! Dodgeball as well! Pick the teams!

Osamu - That won't end well...

Yuki - It never does.

Mei - So basically...we just need singers for this one.

TAT - Yup! And Osamu already volunteered!

Osamu - I didn't!

TAT - Well too bad! Start singing!

Osamu - Urg...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***spotlights goes on Osamu***

 **Hikari ubau mono nugi sutete**

 **Tobidatsu kakugo kimete**

 **Ashita ga tomoru basho e habataiteku**

 **Blow up the DARK !**

 **Itoguchi ha hitotsu ja nai**

 **Ushinaeba tori modosu**

 **Yuruginai kono kizuna**

 **Yuii tsumuni x saikou no method**

 **Karada no oku tsutawaru**

 **Theory wo kutsugaeshi**

 **Tanin makase no kinou wo**

 **Nurikaete koso sonzai riyuu**

 **Breakthrough**

 **Mezame hajimeta toki**

 **Deau**

 **Kako kara mirai kakenukeru RAVENS**

 **Mikan no tsubasa hiroge**

 **Mamoritai taisetsu na hito wo**

 **Tatoeba jibun wo ima "kowashite mo"**

 **Yoru ga kurai hodo kagayakeru**

 **Hoshii ga kibou wo tsunagu**

 **Yowasa mo harai nokete**

 **Umare kawaru**

 **Blow up the DARK !**

 **Kishimidasu area kara**

 **Kurosu suru in to you**

 **Tabuu sae uchikudaki**

 **Muga muchuu x Over spec**

 **Ouma ga toki ni mayotte**

 **Kanashimi wo sei makete mo**

 **Warai aeta ano hi ga**

 **Catharsis e to iginau akashi**

 **Showdown**

 **Kyou wo azamukanai**

 **Omoi**

 **Chirabame nagara sora wo yuku RAVENS**

 **Saegiru yami wo saite**

 **Bokura de idondeku sekai**

 **Setsuna ga itami wo umu "owari demo"**

 **Akeru shikkoku ga kobamou to**

 **Hoshi wa kesshite kienai**

 **Kizukazu ni ikiru yori**

 **Kizu wo erabou**

 **Just keep the FAITH**

 **Sainami, kojirete, haran ni magireru**

 **Sore demo tagai ni mae muite**

 **Uzumaku yugami ni tozashite omoi wo**

 **Tasukete kabatte wakatta**

 **Koeru tabi ni kara wo tsuki yaburu**

 **Mada minu jidai tsukuru shunkan**

 **Fly to the SKY**

 **Hikari ubau mono nugi sutete**

 **Tobidatsu kakugo kimete**

 **Ashita ga tomoru basho e habataiteku**

 **(We Are RAVENS)**

 **Mikan no tsubasa hiroge**

 **Mamoritai taisetsu na hito wo**

 **Tatoeba jibun wo ima "kowashite mo"**

 **Yoru ga kurai hodo kagayakeru**

 **Hoshii ga kibou wo tsunagu**

 **Yowasa mo harai nokete**

 **Umare kawaru**

 **Blow up the DARK !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Osamu - Ha... Ha... Ha... There...

TAT - Nice job, Osamu.

Osamu - Can I rest now?

TAT - Sure. You have one more in a bit, but rest up as much as you can.

Kuni - So who's going to sing the next one?

Mei - I suppose I will.

TAT - So noble.

Minubuki - I wanna do it too!

TAT - A duet is fine.

Mei - Alright then, let's get started.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer**

 _D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer_

 **ameagari no hodou no ue kakato o narashi**

 **karoyaka ni hazumu kokoro ga odoridasu**

 _kiyoku tanoshiku omoshiroku ga Wow oh Wow oh_

 _boku ni totte sore ga mottoo_

 **nanimo sezu susumanaide kudakechitteshimau no nara**

 **atatte kudakeyou ushiro furimukazu ni Go! Go!**

 _miteiru dake dewa yume wa yume no mama da kara_

 _akirametaku wa nai koukai shitakunai_

 _sonna houhou shiranai kanousei wa_

 _mattaku zero janai I'm a Dreamer._

 **D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer**

 _D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer_

 _nanigenai hibi ni hikari ga sashikomu you ni_

 _minareta keshiki someru iro sawagidasu_

 **itsumo akaruku mae o muite Wow oh Wow oh**

 **mochibeeshon agete motto**

 _donchou ga agaru you ni mune ga tokimeiteru nowa_

 _mada minu mirai ga kagayaiteiru kara Go! Go!_

 **miteiru dake dewa yume wa yume no mama dakara**

 **akirametaku wa nai koukai shitakunai**

 **sonna houhou shiranai kanousei wa**

 **mattaku zero janai I'm a Dreamer.**

 _dareka ni totte wa kudaranai mono ya_

 _sasai na mono ga_

 _kokoro o ugokasu chikara ni narunda_

 **nanimo sezu susumanaide kudakechitteshimau no nara**

 **atatte kudakeyou ushiro furimukazu ni Go! Go!**

 _miteiru dake dewa yume wa yume no mama dakara_

 _akirametaku wa nai koukai shitakunai_

 _sonna houhou shiranai kanousei wa_

 _mattaku zero janai I'm a Dreamer._

 **D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer**

 _D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki - As great as usual.

Mei & Minubuki - Thanks!

TAT - Tokyo Ravens and Starmyu.

Yuma - Hm?

TAT - Nothing. Just saying anime.

Osamu - So are we at the last one?

TAT - Yup! We're at the last one!

Rest - *sighs in relief*

Inukai - So what's it got for us?

TAT - Let's take a look.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

Zazaza gogo da

 **TAT - Updated song list? Trio list?**

 **Mei - sing Ai no Scenario get**

 **Rock Girl Trio - help her out with the music**

 **Yuki, Minoru, Maya, Noah, Sekai, Osamu - sing One for the Money**

 **Not so much an update as a few trio ideas**

 **Kako, Inukai, Toby**

 **Yuki, Minoru, Inukai**

 **Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo**

 **Yuki, Mei, Murakami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mei - So just two songs again.

TAT - Yup. That being said, these are gonna he the last people here, so say bye everyone else.

Inukai - See ya!

Ninomiya - Bye.

Kuni - See ya!

Kako - Goodbye.

Konami - B-

TAT - Taking too long! We're starting the song! Mei!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mei - **Are you all ready?**

Suzume - Yup!

Shana - Let's go!

Minubuki - Always ready!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sekai azamuku yurugi nai seigi**

 **hodoite shinjitsu kono te no naka**

 **daitanfuteki na kage ga karei ni odoru**

 **kimi ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikasete yo**

 **nobashita te de fureru koto wa daremo dekinai**

 **kimi ga kakushiteru sekai boku ni misasete yo**

 **yureru nankai na kokoro**

 **tokiakashite ubau sono hitomi**

 **fuangatte naitetatte mitsukerannai yo**

 **nerau shinjitsu wa doko e kieta**

 **tatoe sekai azamuku kotae dato shitemo**

 **"shinjite" sashidasu tenohira**

 **kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara**

 **me o ake yowasa o kakikesunda**

 **kurikaesareru unmei ni kimi wa kidzuiteru?**

 **boku ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikaseru yo**

 **ayumiyoru itsuwari no kage kimi wa shiranai**

 **mebaeta kioku wa karamu hitsuzen no toge de**

 **mamoritai omoi de**

 **tada tachimukatte hodoku sono kizuna**

 **nando datte tasukeru tte yurugi wa shinai yo**

 **kakusu shinjitsu wa doko e kieta**

 **tatoe sekai o teki ni mawashita to shitemo**

 **shinjite boku dake mirai mo**

 **kesshite nigenai mayoi wa nai kara**

 **shinario kowashite aragaunda**

 **sekai o teki ni mawashita to shitemo**

 **"shinjite" sashidasu tenohira**

 **keeshite hanasanai kotae wa todoita**

 **musunda unmei kono te no naka**

 **kurikaesareta kotae dato shitemo**

 **kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara**

 **aragaunda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - So the only people left are the ones currently needed and ore-sama himself.

Minoru - Alright! Just a song!

Yuki - Where the heck have you been?

Minoru - I have been-

Sekai - Having sex with your Nino, right?

Minoru - Not the whole time!

Osamu - *sigh* Can we just finish this now?

Noah & Maya - Agreed.

TAT - Yeah, yeah. You can all start now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki - **Are you ready?**

Minoru - **Are you ready?**

Maya - **Are you ready?**

Noah - **Are you ready?**

Sekai - **Let's go!**

Osamu - **Everybody in the world are you with me?**

 **It's too late to try to run, we run the city**

 **It's my time, it's show time,**

Yuki - **Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time**

 **It's go time, it's show time**

 **Sing it with me everybody let's go**

Osamu - **Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money**

Yuki - **Two, it's two, cause two is for the show**

Minoru - **Three, it's three, three get ready,**

 **Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!**

Maya - **Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money**

Noah - **Two, it's two, cause two is for the show**

Sekai - **Three, it's three, three get ready,**

 **Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!**

Sekai - **Are you ready?**

Noah - **Are you ready?**

Maya - **Are you ready?**

Minoru - **Are you ready?**

Yuki - **Let's go!**

Maya - **Let me see you start a war, start a riot**

 **When there's nothing left to burn, hear the silence**

Noah - **Hate me, you can't escape me and you ain't ever gonna change me**

 **I can't stand it, I've fucking had it, I'm about to blow**

Osamu - **Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money**

Yuki - **Two, it's two, cause two is for the show**

Minoru - **Three, it's three, three get ready,**

 **Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!**

Maya - **Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money**

Noah - **Two, it's two, cause two is for the show**

Sekai - **Three, it's three, three get ready,**

 **Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!**

TAT - **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Let's go!**

Osamu - **Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money**

Yuki - **Two, it's two, cause two is for the show**

Minoru - **Three, it's three, three get ready,**

 **Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!**

Maya - **Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money**

Noah - **Two, it's two, cause two is for the show**

Sekai - **Three, it's three, three get ready,**

 **Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!**

TAT - **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Are you ready?**

 **Let's go!**

Yuki - **Are you ready?**

Minoru - **Are you ready?**

Maya - **Are you ready?**

Noah - **Are you ready?**

Sekai - **Let's go!**

All - **ARE YOU READY? LET'S GO!**

 **ARE YOU READY? LET'S GO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - That was great!

Yuki - Why did you join in?

TAT - I was bored.

The screen - Hey, we got a late one.

TAT - Huh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***on screen***

yujonokage

 **Adding stuff because I want to make Suzu happy~**

 **Narasaka, give Shouhei a hickey on his neck**

 **Izumi, put on the sexiest song you know, and give Torimaru a lap dance**

 **Toby, Take, do pole dancing in a sexy outfit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - This is really starting to sound like a cop out, but oh well. Those fit quite well with what I have in mind for the other account.

Yuki - *sigh*

TAT - I would actually like to address that. *turns to readers* Okay, so my first one on the other account I plan on doing a multi-one-shot fic with all our ocs. That being said, it will be people, most likely you all, choosing pairings for ocs. If you don't want to see your ocs paired with anyone, just say so and I won't do any for them. Not to say they won't be in it.

Sekai - You talk too much.

TAT - Well I'm not done, so deal with it. *turns to readers* As I was saying... That will be M rated, so lemons will be there. I would like to hear (read) what you would like to see. Oh yeah, and the timeline for that one has no effect on any others. Meaning that while there will be no Airhead-1 or Airhead-2 there _will_ be Airhead-3. Not much different, but he's more fine with stuff. So Yujo, that's always a go to one for you.

Yuki - Granted that means those versions won't actually be us, but parallel world us. Right?

Osamu - This sounds complicated.

TAT - Let's not go into stuff like that! Basically I wanna know who to start off with! Honestly, I would like for the first choices to be some of my own ocs, but that's more because I wanna get into the groove of things. Obviously you don't have to choose any of mine ever.

Noah - Are we done here?

TAT - *sigh* Yes. We are finally at the end. Let's do this right...

Yuki & Minoru - We hope you all enjoyed 100!

Noah & Maya - Remember to keep sending in truths and dares for us all!

TAT - And I would like to thank you for staying with us up to this point. *bows*

Sekai & Osamu - Until next time...

All - BYE! Bye-onara! See ya!

All Trios

Main - Yuki, Minoru, Maya

American - Noah, Toby, Shana

Shooter - Eri, Osamu, Takeshi

Operator - Kuni, Mei, Sora

Moon - Amo, Yuki, Maya

Leader - Yuki, Maya, Noah

All-Rounder - Yuki, Noah, Minoru

Airhead - Minoru, Yuki, Kako

Oc A-Rank - Yuki, Minoru, Denji

Rock Girls - Suzume, Shana, Minubuki

Black Trigger - Jin, Amo, Yuma

Ice-Cream - Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki

Cutiepie Trio - Sora, Kaede, Shobu

Overprotective Trio - Maya, Noah, Osamu

Younger Sibling Trio - Hoshi, Kaede, Chika

Host Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru

Overprotected Trio - Sora, Chika, Kaede

Tomahawk Trio - Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi

Hug Trio - Minoru, Noah, Bubbles

Non-Human Trio - Taka, Krümel, Bubbles

Dog Trio - Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa

Unknown/Confused Love Trio - Yuki, Toby, Noah

Accessory Trio - Toby, Takeshi, Noah

Gamer Trio - Shouhei, Hisato, Hanzaki

Pokémon Trio - Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan

Partner Trio - Yorushi, Mei, Masataka

Creator Trio - Awesome Sauce, yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da

(?) Trio - Kako, Inukai, Toby

(?) Trio - Yuki, Minoru, Inukai

Trainer Trio - Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo

School Days Trio - Yuki, Mei, Murakami

Crack

Author Trio - TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, The Door

Inanimate Trio - The Door, The Screen, TheAnimeTrain's Fingers

 **See You Again by Miley Cyrus**

 **Peacock**

 **Love is an Open Door**

 **Re:make**

 **Ponponpon**

 **Be a Man**

 **Trump Card by Cinema Staff**

 **Hoshi no Stride**

 **Ore Koso Music**

 **Shake It by Miku**

 **Speaking by Mrs. Green Apple**

 **Uncontrol**

 **See VisionS**

 **Uptown Funk**

 **Can You Feel the Love** **Tonight**

 **Schuyler Sisters**

 **Frontline**

 **Two Worlds**

 **Karkalicious**

 **Gaston**

 **Girigiri**

 **Bad Blood**

 **I've Decided to Marry You**

 **I'm Sexy and I Know It**

 **Face Down**

 **Glow**

 **One Woman Army**

 **Favorite Song by Nine Days**

 **That's What Makes You Beautiful**

 **Reflection by Mulan**

 **Let It Go**

 **Sing A Song Musical**

 **Happy Song**

 **Chicken Noodle Soup**

 **Let Me Hear**

 **Monster by NateWantsToBattle**

 **Unfinished by Kotoko**

 **Venus Say by Buzzy**

 **Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**

 **This Kiss**

 **Numb**

 **S &M**

 **Pokémon First Theme song**

 **Pokémon Johto**

 **V (Volt)**

 **Hoedown Throwdown**

 **Sugar Rush by Myah Marie**

 **I Want It That Way**

 **It's Showtime**

 **Macarena**

 **Ketchup Song**

 **It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

 **American Idiot**

 **Kill The Lights**

 **Bring Me to Life**

 **Chin Up Kid**

 **Horrible Kids**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Always With You...Nordic 5!**

 **Wa! Wa! World Ondo**

 **Can't Hold Us**

 **The Delicious Tomato**

 **Jealousy**

 **Rat a Tat**

 **Your Biggest Misatake**

 **Excuse Me, I'm Sorry**

 **Payphone**

 **You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

 **Sleepless Beauty**

 **Shining Collection**

 **Wildfire**

 **Be Somebody**

 **Before The Worst**

 **Raging Fire**

 **Rockstar**

 **Good Life**

 **Happy Synthesizer**

 **White of Crime**

 **Wake Me Up When September Ends**

 **In Summer**

 **When I Grow Up**

 **Warrior - Kesha**

 **Hall of Fame**

 **Thnks for the Memories**

 **Centuries**

 **Some Nights**

 **My Demons - Imagine Dragons**

 **Firework**

 **Kiss the Girl**

 **Whole New World**

 **Tale As Old As Time**

 **Hopeless Opus - Imagine Dragons**

 **Insane - Ailee**

 **Cool Kids**

 **Don't Stop**

 **Future Fish**

 **Ao no Kanata**

 **Sing by My Chemical Romance**

 **Brave Song**

 **Magenta - Nano**

 **7 Years - Lukas Graham**

 **Butterfly**

 **Future Line**

 **Now or Never - Nano**

 **Bring it on now**

 **Hatafutte Parade - Finland**

 **We're Just Moving**

 **Boku no Omoi**

 **Strider's High**

 **Never Ever Forever**

 **You're My Courage - Galaxy Standard**

 **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

 **Sen no Tsubasa**

 **Be My Steady**

 **Stalemate**

 **Hey Kids**

 **Hello, World - Bump of Chiken**

 **Dark Shame**

 **Shiroi Karasu**

 **Take Your Way**

 **Song Rider**

 **Wisteria**

 **Crazy Possessive**

 **Outgrow**

 **Dreamer**

 **Welcome to the Show**

 **Ai no Scenario**

 **One for the Money**


	2. Chapter 2

TAT- 200...

Yuki - We've gotten far, huh? Wow.

TAT - Yup... It feels like just a few weeks ago you were actually nice...

Yuki - Yeah...

TAT - So we gonna start now?

Yuki - Yeah.

TAT - Right! First let's go over this time's special something!

Yuki - Yup! So songs! Instead you get stats and the like of most Original Characters!

TAT - Let's start with the non-C-Rank agents of the Yagura Branch!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emblems

Yagura - Rook chess piece

Tsukiko - Snowflake in crescent moon I'm front of gray background.

Chishi Akasora

All-Rounder

\- 32 Years Old

\- Born Apr. 27

\- Felis, Blood Type A

\- Height: 6'6"

\- Likes: Teaching, seeing others get what's coming to them, teasing his students, apples

Usual attire: A blue track suit with running shoes and Shikifuku around his wrist.

Stats

(With Normal Trigger)

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 13

 **Defense/Support** \- 9

 **Mobility** \- 8

 **Skill** \- **10**

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- 9

 **Special Tactics** \- 2

 **Total** \- 65

Trion body outfit: A gray track suit with white and black lining along with a pair of combat boots.

Fighting style: Quick moves while using Shooter-type Triggers as distractions. He goes in close using Teleport and strike while his opponent is busy. If needed he uses his Side Effect to stall his opponent.

Strong against: Any

Weak against: Ones who use a similar style

(With Shikifuku)

 **Trion** \- 40

 **Attack** \- 30

 **Defense/Support** \- 30

 **Mobility** \- 20

 **Skill** \- 11

 **Range** \- 10

 **Command** \- 9

 **Special Tactics** \- 2

 **Total** \- 152

Fighting style: He puts up barriers to block or deflect any hits using Yata no Kagami. This wears down his opponents and can be used from a distance, giving a good defense and support.

He uses Yasakani no Magatama for strong, close-ranged hits that can break through any Shield. Yasakani no Magatama can also heal minor injuries if he puts enough emotion into the Black Trigger.

When using Ame no Murakumo he easily cuts through anything and fights almost as if he was using Kōgetsu.

Strong against: Any

Weak against:

Strong point(s): Adaptability, reflexes and reaction

Side Effect:

Description: Strong intimidation

 **Trivia**

\- Was originally going to be in one chapter with no actual name

\- Was one of the people to train both Mei and Yuki

\- He had a wife, but she died at some point. This is also when he got his Black Trigger

\- He is Shokubutsu's uncle from his mother's side

\- He is one of the eight people able to use Shikifuku and one of the only four people who can use all forms

Yuki Taiyōko

All-Rounder

\- 18 Years Old

\- Born Sept. 27

\- Chronos, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Snow, Foxes, Ice Cream

Usual attire: A gray hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

Stats

(With Kōgetsu)

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 7

 **Defense/Support** \- **10**

 **Mobility** \- 8

 **Skill** \- 9

 **Range** \- 4

 **Command** \- **10**

 **Special Tactics** \- 5

 **Total** \- 61

Trion body outfit: A short-sleeved, gray jacket with both Yagura Branch and Tsukiko emblems on upper arms and loose pants

Fighting style: He uses feints and tricks to distract his opponent and strike when they aren't looking. Against a Shooter/Gunner or someone strong at close-range combat he uses Teleport to move around attacks and blocks.

When facing an exceptionally strong opponent he uses his Side Effect to block hits while he uses his own moves to land strikes. He will use anything in the surrounding area from real rocks to steam from a pipe to his advantage.

Strong against: Any

Weak against: Ones who use a similar style

Attacks too quick for him to react

People with fast reflexes

Strong point(s): Adaptability, reaction and speed

(With Idōgetsu)

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- **10**

 **Mobility** \- 9

 **Skill** \- 8

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- **10**

 **Special Tactics** \- 5

 **Total** \- 64

Fighting style: Almost the same as when he uses Kōgetsu with the difference being that he switches off using Gengetsu and Mangestu while placing marks for his Special Teleport.

Strong against: Any

Weak against: Ones who use a similar style

Ones who react quick enough to attacks

Strong point(s): Adaptability, reaction, planning and speed

Side Effect: Perfect Copy

Description: Can copy any movement perfectly and will remember it. Also allows him to build more fighting styles around that moment or technique.

 **Main Trigger**

Idōgetsu

Meteora

Special Teleport

Teleport

 **Sub Trigger**

Shield

Viper

Hound

Bagworm

Scorpion

 **Trivia**

\- Was the first World Trigger Oc I made, was originally named Tsukiko and was going to be in a love triangle with Takeshi and Taiyōko (Toby)

\- Was trained by Akasora and (briefly) by Shinoda

\- His attitude at the beginning of Sick Snow was suppose to be his attitude throughout the whole story but got changed before chapter 5

\- He is disowned and his parents were well known soldiers before they died

\- He is one of the eight people able to use Shikifuku and he is only able to use the Ame no Murakumo form

Kushikage Taiyōko

Attacker

\- 20 Years Old

\- Oct. 31

\- Chronos, Blood Type A

\- Height: 6'

\- Likes: Annoying Mei, Hot and Spicy things

Usual attire: Any type of revealing clothing

Stats

(Using Dáinsleif)

 **Trion** \- **11**

 **Attack** \- **10**

 **Defense/Support** \- 8

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- **10**

 **Range** \- 8

 **Command** \- 4

 **Special Tactics** \- 3

 **Total** \- 61

Trion body outfit: Long coat, bandages wrapped around breasts and pants.

Fighting style: When using Dáinsleif Mode, Kushikage attacks with powered attacks as she uses the special part of her Trigger taken from Akasora's Shikifuku to drain her opponent of their Trion.

Strong against: Defenses and heavy hitters

Weak against: Speed and long-range attacks

Strong point(s): Adaptability, power and defense

(Using Piercer)

 **Trion** \- **11**

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 6

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- **10**

 **Range** \- 8

 **Command** \- 4

 **Special Tactics** \- 3

 **Total** \- 60

 **Kushikage Total -** 103

Fighting style: When using Piercer Mode, Kushikage goes to quick and pinpoint attacks to attack the weakest parts of her opponents. He sometimes combines this with either Grasshopper or Teleort to get the advantage on her opponent.

Strong against: Speed and long-range users

Weak against: Defenses and heavy hitters

Strong points: Adaptability, speed and mobility

 **Trivia**

\- She wasn't originally going to exist

\- She is one of the eight people able to use Shikifuku and one of the only four people able to use all three forms of it

Mukuro Taiyōko

All-Rounder

\- 16 Years Olds

\- Born Sep. 13

\- Lupus, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Sleeping, Peanuts, Vanilla

Usual attire: coat with fur rimmed hood and jeans

Stats

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 6

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- **11**

 **Range** \- 8

 **Command** \- 4

 **Special Tactics** \- 7

 **Total** \- 62

 **Main Trigger**

Gentsukikage

Scorpion

Shield

Hound

 **Sub Trigger**

Escudo

Teleport

Trion body outfit: Chinese-based clothes with one sleeve cut off and the other going passed his hand.

Fighting style: He mixes martial arts, Capoeira and drunken-style fighting with his quick and fast personalized Trigger to trick, dodge or moving around his opponents before delivering a fatal blow. His Side Effect allows him to easily do these things.

Strong against: Speed, heavy hitters and ones who use similar style

Weak against: Improvisation

Strong point: Adaptability, planning, speed and mobility

Side Effect: Aura Sense

Description: He can feel a person's aura regardless if he wants to or not and memorize it

 **Trivia**

\- He originally didn't exist

\- He is one of the eight people able to use Shikifuku and can only use the Yata no Kagami mode

\- He's actually one of my favorite characters both personality wise and fighting style wise

Hoshi Taiyōko

Gunner

\- 15 Years Old

\- Born Oct. 14

\- Luna Falcata, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'3"

\- Likes: Friends, her siblings, making new friends, ice-cream

Usual attire: T-shirt with shorts under a skirt

Stats

 **Trion** \- **15**

 **Attack** \- ?

 **Defense/Support** \- ?

 **Mobility** \- 10

 **Skill** \- ?

 **Range** \- ?

 **Command** \- 3

 **Special Tactics** \- 8

 **Total** \- ?

Side Effect:

Description: Hyper observation

Trion body outfit: Short-sleeved jacket with tights under a skirt.

Fighting style: ?

Strong against: ?

Weak against: ?

Strong point(s): Mobility, observation, memory, cooking

 **Main Trigger**

Asteroid

Kōgetsu

Hound

Scorpion

Shield

Fujin (prototype)

Zanzō (prototype)

 **Off Hand**

Meteora

Viper

Bagworm

Chameleon

 **Trivia**

\- Was originally going to be in one chapter with no actual name

\- She is the only one between her and her siblings to be considered "normal"

\- She helped create the prototypes for Fujin and Zanzō

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minoru - Wow. You're pretty strong for someone who's sick, Loki.

Yuki - That's just in my Trion body though.

Minoru - Is that why you're always in it when you're here?

TAT - I can't have him dying on me in here so I told him to just stay in there way back at the start.

Minoru - *nods head*

TAT - What amazing is how much I gave for Shikifuki-Akasora and Kushi there.

Yuki - Tsk...

Minoru - I'm not shocked about the Black Trigger, but Kushikage is really strong. Not really shocked by Undead though.

Yuki - And Hoshi is, of course, super lovely and smart!

Minoru - Yeah...

Yuki - Oh crap! I'm sorry!

TAT - Nice going there...

Minoru - *waves hands* It's fine. I'm okay.

TAT - *sigh* Why don't we get started now?

Yuki & Minoru - Please...

TAT - Alright then!

Minoru - The first one up is from Yujo-nii!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huh. Then good luck dealing with Yuki and Minoru when they find out with Denji.**

 **Now on the stuff!**

 **Truth/Questions: How old are Mitchubachi and Stepney? They could make the Baby Trio with Michelle.**

 **TAT, you said that you're blushing while reading a smut fic, does it mean you're also blushing while you want to try write one?**

 **Suwa, you aren't a virgin. How did you lose it? Girlfriend or One-night stand?**

 **Dares: Narasaka, Ken, get n***, yes down with the boxers and jump in the pool of ice water.**

 **I promised Suzu some M-rated dares, but I can't think of any for Narasaka and Ken or anyone else, so Suzu has my permission to do it. But only 4-5 ships. We don't want that she overdo it right?**

 **I'm going to send my Delphox, he don't like a***, so let us humiliate Henry and Molly. -smirks- Delphox use Mystical Fire on them afterwards Psychic. Toby make some photos of them and spread them in the internet.**

 **You can send these a*** away again TAT.**

 **Loki, Ninomiya (Yes, I'm being nice), Inukai, Kage, Kuruma, Osamu, Arafune, Hisato and Shouhei tell us the best and worse dare you were involved with someone else and of course repeat it with them. Yuma knows when you're lying~ And who lies has also do that dare as plus.**

 **For the rest of this chapter everyone 20 and older has to take a shot of Ratzeputz (That stuff is nasty!) when someone says the word. TAT choose the word.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki & Minoru - *turns to TAT* What exactly does he mean by that?

TAT - *starts sweating* Well... You see...

Yuki & Minoru - We're listening...

TAT - *snaps fingers* The word I choose is "anyways"!

Yuki - Don't try and dodge the subject!

TAT - Let's start from top to bottom!

Minoru - We're not letting you get out of this that easy, I hope you know.

TAT - *gulp*

Suzume - Hello~~!

Narasaka & Ken - *backs up*

Suzume - *smiles & grabs collars* And where do you think you're going?

Suwa - You poor saps.

Suzume - Now then... *grabs pants* Why not honesty shown us what you've got? *pulls down pants*

Ken - *covers area*

Suzume - *blush* Yup... Good reference... Nice package too...

Narasaka - *looks away w/ blush* Hm...

Suwa - I would have thought Narasaka would be the one covering himself up.

Yuki - Well they still have to jump in a pool of freezing ice water.

Ken - Isn't being naked enough!?

Yuki - *sigh* Mino, you kind helping me out?

Minoru - Sure thing.

Yuki - *kicks Naraska in pool*

Minoru - *pushes Ken in pool*

Ken - *shivering* Pah! S-s-serious-sl-ly!?

Suzume - The you two are all mine after this. Fufufu~~

Ken - Is-s it p-p-possib-b-ble t-to ap-ppeal t-t-to your b-better-r sid-de...?

Suzume - Honestly... Nope! Better get ready for some fondling!

Narasaka & Ken - *gulp*

Suwa - Hahaha!

Minoru - Yujo-nii _did_ say you can choose _4-5 different ships_.

Suzume - *turns to Suwa*

Suwa - Aw crap...

TAT & Yuki - *backs up*

Suzume - You guys will honestly feel the full power of a fujoushi~~!

TAT - A-all of us...?

Suzume - No. Let's see... Ken and Narasaka, Suwa-san and Arafune-senpai, the Dog Trio, Minoru and his Ninomiya-san-

Minoru - Thank you!

Suzume - - and...

Rest - And...

Suzume - Yuki-san and Murakami-senpai!

Yuki - What!?

Minoru - *pats Yuki's back* Good luck!

Yuki - Wai-wai-wait a minute! What are you going to make us do!?

Suzume - *in daze & swaying* Some butt stuff sounds nice... Maybe some sucking...

Yuki - Suck what!?

Suwa - Everybody, run!

TAT - *grabs Suwa* Oh no you don't! Everyone else can run, but you have to answer something!

Suwa - What!?

Narasaka, Ken & Yuki - *runs out*

Suzume - *chases*

Minoru - Do you kind if I go help her?

TAT - In a bit. *turns to Suwa* Just answer your question. _Then_ you can run.

Suwa - *looks at screen* Urg... She _was_ my girlfriend.

Minoru - What happened to her?

Suwa - She broke up with me! And she didn't even tell me why!

Minoru - *pats Suwa's back* It's okay.

TAT - *lets go* Alright. _Now_ you can run.

Suwa - *runs away*

Minoru - So are you going to bring the rest in or are you going to answer?

TAT - Ah... Right... *sigh* Step is five years old and Mitsu seven years old.

Minoru - So Step is as old as Michelle.

TAT - Yup! So the Baby Trio is made!

Minoru - Nice.

TAT - Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'm actualy gonna make a side story with the parents, and Akasora, along with their kids, and Shobu, _and_ the rest if the Yagura Branch!

Minoru - Don't you think-

TAT - _After_ I'm pretty far on with the other two side stories.

Minoru - Ah~~

TAT - Well I'm gonna bring the other in, so you can go help Suzu if you want.

Minoru - Alright. *runs out*

TAT - Is he gone...? *looks* Good. *turns to readers* Now for me to answer my personal question... *scratches cheek & looks away* I'm actually working on a lemon, but... I can't bring myself to write the smut part... Anyways! Let's continue! *Looks at fingers* ... Maybe I should just bring those three in first... *sigh & snaps fingers*

Toby - *lands on feet*

Henry & Molly - *lands on butt*

Toby - Why did you bring those two in?

TAT - Don't worry, dude. Just take a look at the screen and you'll find out. *tosses Pokéball in air*

Delphox - Del~!

Henry - *dusts self off* Question.

TAT - *sigh* Yes?

Henry - *points to Delphox* What is that...creature?

Toby - Tsk. You don't have to sound so damn patronizing, ya jackass...

Molly - Learn to speak more properly to your parents, _child_.

Toby - Once I find better ones then I will, _woman_. And don't think I forgot about what you called Taka, old man.

Henry - And this is why-

Delphox - Phox! *points stick & fires MF*

Molly - Ah! What an unstable creature! Get that _thing_ out of here already!

Delphox - Delphox! *uses Psychic*

Henry - *floating in air* What in the world is this!?

Delphox - Phox! *throws both out*

Toby - *grins whole recording* This is great.

TAT - *shrugs* It saves me the trouble of doing it.

Delphox - Del. *puts stick away*

TAT - ...

Toby - What?

TAT - Nothing... I was just thinking... Airhead and Kage may be in trouble if Delphox is still out...

Toby - True...

TAT - *sigh* Sorry, bud. *calls back Delphox* At least it was fun to see those two like that.

Toby - Oh yeah.

TAT - So ya wanna stay or go?

Toby - I'm good here.

TAT - Alright. Let's continue then. *snaps fingers*

People - *lands on butt*

Kuruma - Oh no...

Kageura - Aw crap! Why the hell are we here again!?

Ninomiya - I really thought I was done here...

Inukai - Yes! We're back!

TAT - By the way, Inu and Arafune, you have my condolences.

Arafune - What do you meany by that?

TAT - You'll find out later...

Inukai - I'm sure it'll be fun~

TAT - Yeah... Fun... Anyways! Let's get started!

*Ratzeputz appears in front of Nino & Kuru*

Kuruma - Um...

TAT - Oh yeah. Every time I say 'anyways' people twenty years and older have to drink some of that.

Kuruma - So does that mean...

*Ratzeputz appears in front of Nino & Kuru*

TAT - Yup. Twice.

Ninomiya - *sigh*

Kuruma - *pinches nose & drink* Bleh...

Ninomiya - *quickly drinks*

Hisato - So how is it?

Kuruma - Nasty...

Ninomiya - Disgusting.

Kageura - Can we just hurry the hell up!?

TAT - Fine! You lot, except Toby and Yuma, need to tell is the worse and best previous dares you've done with someone else and do it again.

Inukai - Ah! I can't choose either! None of them were really bad and they were all good!

Toby - Yuma?

Yuma - He's telling the truth. 三3三

Toby - Yeah!

Toby & Inukai - *high five*

TAT - Alright... The rest of you! Choose!

Kageura - Tsk! So many damn annoying ones I _can't_ choose a worse one! There's no way there's a best one!

TAT - Yuma?

Yuma - Telling the truth. 三3三

TAT - Hm... Fine then. *snaps finger*

Inukai & Kageura - *disappear*

Osamu - Huh?

TAT - While those two are great and all, they take up space that will probably be needed.

Osamu - Ah...

Yuma - So what about you, Osamu?

Osamu - Me? Hm... I can't remember the best one, but the "worst one" would probably be when I had to cross dress.

TAT - Yuma?

Yuma - *thumbs up*

TAT - Alright then! Let's do this! *snaps fingers*

Osamu - *in dress & sighs* I suppose this isn't too bad...

TAT - Are you people going to lose to _Osamu?_

Arafune - Urg... Having to hold that dog...

TAT - Taka?

Shouhei - When we had to be at that pizzeria.

Hisato - *nods head*

Ninomiya - Hm...

TAT - Can't think of one?

Ninomiya - ...

TAT - *smirks* What about when you had to be Yuki's pet?

Ninomiya - *freezes* ...

TAT - That gotcha! *snaps fingers* Have fun, you two.

Shouhei & Hisato - *disappear*

 **POOF!**

Yuki - Ah crap!

TAT - Don't worry. This is gonna be good.

Yuki - Hm?

TAT - *points to Ninomiya* He is now your pet.

Ninomiya - *w/ dog ears & tail* ...

Yuki - *grins & pulls collar* Dogs say "woof". So do it.

Ninomiya - *glares* ... Woof...

TAT & Toby - Pfft!

Kuruma & Arafune - ...

TAT - Speaking of dogs...

Arafune - Oh no...

TAT - Just for the next one, 'kay?

Arafune - ... I suppose...

TAT - Great! Anyways!

Kuruma - *groans*

Toby - Oh yeah! What about him?

TAT - Hm... Anyways! Anyways! Anyways! Anyways! Anyways! He gets to deal with that instead.

Yuki - Hm. So does this mutt.

Ninomiya - *grits teeth* **Woof...**

Kuruma - *drinks cup* Bleh! That tastes horrible!

Ninomiya - *gets cup*

Yuki - Hold up! Dogs are suppose to drink from their bowls and lap it up, right?

TAT - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Arafune - You can just feel the hate coming from him...

Ninomiya - *laps up from bowl* Urg...

TAT - *wipes eyes* Wh-why don't we just move on?

Toby - Okay!

TAT - First! Let's take a look at Minoru and Yasuko!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emblem

Minoru's - Lily of the Valley and Snowdrop intertwining

Minoru Hatohara

All-Rounder

\- 18 Years Old

\- Born Jan. 14

\- Clavis, Bloody Type O

\- Height: 6'

\- Likes: His family and friends, yogurt, listening to music, training martial arts

Usual attire: Black t-shirt with red shirt over it along with dark jeans and matching chucks

 **Trion -** 8

 **Attack** \- **12**

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- **10**

 **Range** \- 3

 **Command** \- 6

 **Special Tactics** \- 4

 **Total** \- 60

 **Main Trigger**

Scorpion (customized)

Viper

Chameleon

Grasshopper

 **Sub Trigger**

Scorpion (Customized)

Lead Bullet

Shield

Bagworm

Trion body outfit: A black tank-top, beige cargo pants, fingerless gloves and boots. He has a jacket that's tied around his waist and his emblem is located on his pants

Fighting style: He mixes martial arts with the customized Scorpions he has for his Main Trigger options and Sub Trigger options. His whole Trion Body is also used as a weapon and can deal harsh damage like Reiji's, but since his isn't complete yet he confuses his opponents by not letting them know if the attack will be a direct hit from his body for an attack from a Scorpion.

Strong against: Kōgetsu users and Gunners

Weak against: Other Scorpion users and Shooters

Strong point(s): Adaptability, power, flexibility and speed

Trivia

\- He has good reflexes and intuition because of his martial arts training

\- He has a habit of giving nicknames to people he likes

\- He dislikes shrimp, silence, being alone in tight places and when the voice in his head wins (his depression)

\- He is close to a lot of Border agents

\- He is hated by Kageura

\- He is a master at Hapkido and Tarkwondo

\- He can't cook

Yasuko

Germany HQ Assistant Director

\- 28 Years Old

\- Born June 24

\- Gladius, Blood Type A+

\- Height: 5'9"

\- Like: Family, Hatohara siblings, Knitting, Flowers, Sea food

 **Trion -** 2

 **Mechanical Operation** \- 8

 **Data Analysis** \- **10**

 **Parallel Processing** \- **10**

 **Tactics** \- 7

 **Command** \- 7

 **Total** \- 44

Trivia

\- She is like a mother to Minoru and Mirai, but still acts like a mother-hen even with other agents

\- She is the one who made Minoru's emblem for its meaning of "The return of happiness and hope"

\- She doesn't know Ninomiya Squad personality even while knowing Minrou and Mirai well

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arafune - You can definetly tell why he's A-Rank.

TAT - Right? And Ysauko can give Mei a run for her money, ya know, besides the Trion.

Arafune - By the way, where did everyone go?

TAT - Toby went to go 'play' with Midorikawa and Inu while I sent Kuruma away.

Arafune - And Tsukiko?

TAT - I don't know, nor do I care.

Arafune - Fair enough.

TAT - By the way, don't think I forgot about you.

Arafune - Damn...

TAT - *snaps fingers*

Hikigane Squad & Taka - *lands on feet*

Sekai - *sigh* Here again.

Jinsei - *grins* Yes! We're here for 200!

Daigo - Is it really that great?

Taka - Woof!

Jinsei - He thinks so!

TAT - Go on, Arafune. Just pick him up.

Arafune - *hesitantly picks up Taka*

TAT - Good. Now let's get on this this.

Hikigane Squad - The next one is from Loser/Creator/Lvl7.

TAT & Arafune - Yup... You can just feel the love...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **200! This didn't take too long! So Takeshi's family is dead, Suzume has her sister and mother and Toby still has his family... What about Mei? What's with her family?**

 **Anyone - sings the four songs from the RWBY trailers. All parts.**

 **Kotowari Squad - I dare you... To give us reviewers a dare! You each get to choose one.**

 **Since the songs will take up a good portion, I'll leave it at that. And since I'm allowing Suzume to dare, that should cover the M-Rated stuff. Have fun~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All - ... This might not end well...

TAT - *sigh* Oh well... *snaps fingers*

KS - *lands on butt*

Toby - What the heck!?

TAT - Right. Sorry. I forgot.

Toby - Liar!

TAT - Well whatever. You've got some stuff.

Suzume - I has in the middle of something.

Mei - Hopefully not literally.

Suzume - ... I honestly can't tell if that was a joke or not...

Mei - What do you think?

TAT - Anyways!

Sekai - *drinks from cup*

TAT - Really?

Sekai - Hm? What?

TAT - Kuruma and Airhead were complaining about the taste, but you just drank it like it was nothing.

Sekai - *shrugs*

TAT - ... Now then...

Takeshi - Now that I think about it... You've never told us anything about your family, Senpai.

Mei - Hm? Oh. That's because there's not much to talk about.

Daigo - By that you mean...

Mei - They go around the world. They call themselves "adventurers," but it's nothing too special

TAT - Right... Well then! Why don't we get to the songs!? Who wants to start!? First song is Red like Roses!

Suzume - I've got that one!

TAT - Part 2 is a duet, so either Hoshi or Mei has to join in.

Mei - I will.

TAT - Great! Let's get started then!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest**

 **White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test**

 **Black the beast decends from shadows**

 **Yellow beauty burns gold**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suzume - *starts dancing*

Hoshi - Wow... So pretty...

TAT - Well that part goes on for a while, so let's hear what two of you dare.

Takeshi - I dare ZGD to eat some of Mei-senpai's curry.

Toby - I dare Sauce to listen to one of that beaver's full albums!

TAT - ... You two are evil little turds, aren't you?

Takeshi & Toby - *shrugs*

TAT - *sigh*

Mei - *taps TAT's shoulder* She's almost done.

TAT - Alright. Get ready.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute**

 **Couldn't bear another day without you in it**

 **All of the joy that I had known for my life**

 **Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**

 **To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**

 **But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted**

 **Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted**

 **No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this**

 **I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**

 **I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**

 **How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?**

 **Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day**

 **It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending**

 **Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending**

 **This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well**

 **There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell**

 **I know you didn't plan this**

 **You tried to do what's right.**

 **But in the middle of this madness**

 **I'm the one you left to win this fight**

 **Red like roses**

 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

 **Always closer**

 **To the emptiness and sadness**

 **That has come to take the place of you**

 _I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_

 _You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_

 _Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_

 _Make you understand the reasons why I did it_

 _I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered_

 _Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered_

 _I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to_

 _And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you_

 _I never planned that I would leave you there alone_

 _I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_

 _And all the times I swore that it would be okay_

 _Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray_

 _This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_

 _The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter_

 _I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do_

 _I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_

 _I know you've lived a nightmare_

 _I caused you so much pain_

 _But, baby, please don't do what I did_

 _I don't want you to waste your life in vain_

 **Red like roses**

 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

 **Always closer**

 **To the emptiness and sadness**

 **That has come to take the place of you.**

 _You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood_

 **You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would**

 _Would I change it if I could?_

 ** _It doesn't matter how_**

 ** _The petals scatter now_**

 ** _Every nightmare just discloses_**

 ** _It's your blood that's red like roses_**

 **And no matter what I do**

 **Nothing ever takes the place of you**

 **Red like roses**

 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**

 **Always closer**

 **To the emptiness and sadness**

 **That has come to take the place of you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoshi - Uwah~~! That was so great!

Suzume - Thanks!

Mei - Thank you.

Sekai - Gotta give credit where it's due, I suppose.

TAT - Hm... It was great, as usual, but it didn't really fit Suzu. Especially since her mom is still alive... Whatever.

Arafune - *frozes* So who's...going next...?

Hoshi - Can I go?

TAT - Sure. This next one fits you just fine.

Hoshi - It does?

TAT - More-or-less.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mirror, tell me something,**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

 **Mirror, tell me something,**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

 **Fear of what's inside of me;**

 **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**

 **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**

 **Save me from the things I see!**

 **I can keep it from the world,**

 **Why won't you let me hide from me?**

 **Mirror, mirror, tell me something,**

 **Who's the loneliest of all?**

 **I'm the loneliest of all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daigo - How does that fit her?

TAT - ... Just don't think too much about it.

Mei - I see it.

TAT - Well while the music goes to Part 2, Mei and Suzu, your dares?

Mei - I dare Nerd to not wear any noises for a whole week.

TAT - And... Suzu?

Suzume - Fufufu~ I dare Yujo~

Most - This won't end well...

Suzume - Two options.

Rest - This _really_ won't end well...

Suzume - The choices to make a lemony fic with Yuki-san, Minoru and Ninomiya-san _or_ make a lemon fic with Yuki-san, Inukai-senpai, Minoru and Ninomiya-san.

Mei - *thumbs up* I approve.

TAT - I don't!

Suzume & Mei - We don't care.

Sekai - She's starting again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who am I to complain?**

 **My life's been spared so much pain**

 **Born with all that I need**

 **My comforts all guaranteed**

 **So what's the problem**

 **What's keeping me**

 **From moving forward**

 **It's hard to see**

 **I should be free now**

 **I should be fine**

 **But the life I fought for**

 **Still isn't mine**

 **Some believe in fairy stories**

 **And the ghosts that they can't see**

 **I know that I could do so much**

 **If I could just believe in me**

 **Mirror mirror**

 **Tell me something**

 **Can I stop my fall?**

 **Years of scorn will leave you cold**

 **'Forget your dreams do what you're told'**

 **When disapproval's all you're shown**

 **The safest place becomes alone**

 **And isolation's**

 **The price you pay**

 **And every friendship**

 **Is pushed away**

 **But bit by bit now**

 **A step each day**

 **I'm slowly starting**

 **To find my way**

 **Some believe in fairy stories**

 **And the ghosts that they can't see**

 **I know that I could do so much**

 **If I could just believe in me**

 **Mirror mirror**

 **I'll tell you something**

 **I think I might change it all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi - What a lovely voice.

Toby - Well she is our Princess.

Daigo - I still don't get how it fits her.

Mei - That's fine.

Hoshi - *bows* Thank you.

TAT - Right! So next up is a duet! Who's gonna do it!?... Didn't mean to do that!

Toby - We've got this, right?

Takeshi - I suppose so.

TAT - Great!

Rest - Let's get started then!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Born with no life,_

 _Into subjugation._

 _Treated like a worthless animal,_

 _Stripped of all rights,_

 _Just a lesser being,_

 _Crushed by cruel, ruthless Human rule._

 **When it started,**

 **All we wanted was a chance to live our lives.**

 **Now in darkness,**

 **Taking everything we want and we will rise.**

 **We'll rise.**

 **We'll rise.**

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll descend upon the world,_

 **Take back what you stole.**

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll reclaim our destiny,_

 **Set our future free.**

 _And we'll rise._

 _And we'll rise._

 _Above the darkness and the shame._

 **Above the torture and the pain.**

 _Above the ridicule and hate_.

 **Above the binding of our fate.**

 _Call us liars,_

 _Degenerates, and killers,_

 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals,_

 **Stupid, mutts and,**

 **Nothing but pure evil,**

 **Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do.**

 ** _We're misguided?_**

 **Treated like we're criminals and we should hide.**

 ** _Born indicted,_**

 **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly.**

 ** _We'll fly._**

 ** _We'll fly._**

 ** _From shadows,_**

 ** _We'll descend upon the world._**

 ** _From shadows,_**

 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rest - ...

Takeshi - Yes?

TAT & Mei - In a sense... That song _did_ fit them...

Suzume & Jinsei - I liked it!

Arafune - Are we almost done?

TAT - One more song.

Sekai - Is it anything like the other three?

TAT - Maybe~ Anyways! I think Suzu and Jinsei should sing this one!

Jinsei - Huh? Why us?

TAT - It fits you two best.

Suzume - *shrugs* I'm fine with it.

Jinsei - Alright then. Let's sing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come at me,**

 **And you'll see,**

 **I'm more than meets the eye.**

 **You think that,**

 **You'll break me,**

 **You're gonna find in time,**

 **You're standing too close to a flame that's burning.**

 **Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.**

 **Sending out your army, but you still can't win;**

 **Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...**

 **I burn!**

 **Can't hold me now,**

 **You got nothing that can stop me.**

 **I burn!**

 **Swing all you want.**

 **Like a fever I will take you down.**

 **Reign supreme?**

 **In your dreams;**

 **You'll never make me bow.**

 **Kick my ass?**

 **I'm world-class,**

 **And Super Saiyan now.**

 **You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;**

 **Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.**

 **Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,**

 **High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.**

 **I burn!**

 **Can't hold me now,**

 **You got nothing that can stop me.**

 **I burn!**

 **Swing all you want,**

 **Like a fever I will take you down.**

 **It doesn't have to be this way;**

 **Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn**

 **You can fight your life away;**

 **I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.**

 _Hotter than the sun,_

 _Feel my fire;_

 _Pyromaniac: my desire._

 _Thought that you could see the truth,_

 _'Til I just burned down the booth._

 _Human Torch can't fuck with me;_

 _Johnny Blaze: Suspect B._

 _Strike 'em quick, lightning fast;_

 _Melt them bitches down to ash._

 _Gasoline, kerosene;_

 _Strike the match, ignite the scene._

 _Shit will never be the same;_

 _Feel the fury of my flame._

 _Beg for mercy: it won't help;_

 _Embrace the ending you were dealt._

 _Seems you fucks will never learn;_

 _Now sit back and watch me burn._

 **I burn!**

 **Can't hold me now,**

 **You got nothing that can stop me.**

 **I burn!**

 **Swing all you want,**

 **Like a fever I will take you down.**

 **I burn!**

 **Can't hold me now,**

 **You got nothing that can stop me.**

 **I burn!**

 **Swing all you want,**

 **Like a fever I will take you down.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekai - How right you were...

TAT - *grins* Told ya.

Suzume - Let's-

TAT - Narasaka and Ken.

Suzume - -get a move on! I honestly have somewhere to be!

Rest - *rolls eyes*

TAT - Well then, let's get to the next stats.

Arafune - Can I stop holding him now?

TAT - You do know that was a plushie...right?

Arafune - ... *drops dog & walks out*

TAT - Anywho... Let's take a look at the Hikigane Squad!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Emblems**

Hikigane Squad - A hand trigger in a circle

Sekai Hikigane

All-Rounder, Captain

\- 20 Years Old

\- Born Dec. 31

\- Clavis, Blood Type A

\- Height: 6'

\- Likes: Music, Sleeping, Creepy things, Pizza

Usual attire: Red hoodie with nothing under (zipped up) and cargo pants

 **Trion** \- 14

 **Attack** \- 13

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 9

 **Range** \- 7

 **Command** \- 5

 **Special Tactics** \- 2

 **Total** \- 64

Side Effect: Distortion Drive

Description: Can use senses to distort a person's senses for a limited time

Trion body outfit: black muscle shirt under a purple short sleeved jacket (unzipped) and cargo pants.

Fighting style: He goes for quick attacks and uses his Side Effect to distract his opponent. He works best in improvised combos with Jinsei.

Strong against: ?

Weak against: ?

Strong points: Improvising and planning

 **Main Trigger**

Kōgetsu

Meteora

Asteroid

Teleport

 **Sub Trigger**

Shield

Bagworm

Chameleon

Trivia

\- He is Jinsei's childhood friend and is unaffected by his constant smiling

Jinsei Kirikari

All-Rounder

\- 18 Years Old

\- Born Jan. 1

\- Clavis, Blood Type Ab

\- Height: 5'10"

\- Likes: Scary Things, Takoyaki, Festivals, Magic Tricks

Usual attire: A blue hoodie with white T-shirt (unzipped) and cargo pants

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 6

 **Mobility** \- 8

 **Skill** \- 8

 **Range** \- 5

 **Command** \- 5

 **Special Tactics** \- 3

 **Total** \- 51

Side effect:

Description: Can discern almost anything by using his senses

Trion body outfit: black muscle shirt under a purple short sleeved jacket (zipped up half way) and cargo pants

Fighting style: He finds his opponents strong and weak points while observing his surroundings to use them to his advantage. He also tries to irritate his opponent so they mess up in their attack or defense. He goes in for quick attacks and dodges. He's at his best when improvising with Sekai.

Strong against: Hotheaded people, easy to read people

Weak against: ?

Strong points: Improvising and observation

 **Main Trigger**

Kōgetsu

Meteora

Asteroid

Teleport

 **Sub Trigger**

Shield

Bagworm

Chameleon

Trivia

\- He is Sekai's childhood friend and is unaffected by his constant sighing

\- He goes commando and has sometimes ended up in situations where others see his named lower half

Daigo Girikage

All-Rounder

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born June 24

\- Gladius, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Friends, Sweets, Basketball, Gardening

Usual attire: Long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved shirt with cargo shorts

 **Trion** \- 7

 **Attack** \- 6

 **Defense/Support** \- 8

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 7

 **Range** \- 5

 **Command** \- 4

 **Special Tactics** \- 2

 **Total** \- 46

Side effect:

Description: Can increase or decrease presence, even if found by Radar

Trion outfit: black muscle shirt under a purple short sleeved jacket (zipped up) and cargo pants

Fighting style: He usually lowers his presence when fighting by himself to confuse his opponent and strike when they aren't looking. When fighting with someone else he increases his presence to give his comrades a chance to attack. He uses quick attacks.

Strong against: People who don't notice him

Weak against: People who notice him

Strong points: Charm, support, presence

 **Main Trigger**

Kōgetsu

Asteroid

Teleport

 **Off Hand**

Shield

Bagworm

Chameleon

Trivia

\- He is one of the only people not effected by Sekai's constant sighing or Jinsei's constant smiling

Asuna Kumokawa

Operator

\- 19 Years Old

\- Born July 24

\- Aptenodytes, Blood Type A

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Ramen, Reading, Vocaloid, Technology

 **Trion** \- 3

 **Mechanical Operation** \- **10**

 **Data Analysis** \- 9

 **Parallel Processing** \- 7

 **Tactics** \- 7

 **Command** \- 6

 **Total** \- 42

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Just me this time. Next up is from umbreonblue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **200! Let's see... Pokemon party! Everyone- turn into a pokemon! That is all. Send me stuff, guys! See ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Kinda short, but I suppose that's fine. *snaps fingers*

Hisato & Bubbles - *lands on butt*

Dragonite-TAT - Hm? What are you doing here?

Hisato - How should I know? You just bring in random people.

Bubbles - Goodra! *claps hands*

Dragonite-TAT- Well he seems happy to be here.

Hisato - I guess it's fine then.

Bubbles - *hugs Hisato* Goo!

Hisato - *pats Bubbles* Yes, yes. Thank you for the hug. *turns to D-TAT* So is there something else that's suppose to go on?

Dragonite-TAT - Not really. Just turning into a Pokémon.

Hisato - So can we-

Dragonite-TAT - Wait... Aren't you suppose to be with Shouhei...?

Hisato - ...

Dragonite-TAT - Get out of here! *snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Dragonite-TAT - *sigh* Let's move on, I suppose. First though, let's look at Bakuto Squad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Emblems**

Bakuto Squad - A die in a spade

Denji Bakuto

Attacker-Shooter, Captain

-21 Years Old

\- Born Aug. 27

\- Lupus, Blood Type O

\- Height: 6'6"

\- Likes: Coming up with nicknames, Tricking people, Gambling

Usual attire: Casino dealer-style clothes

 **Trion** \- **10**

 **Attack** \- **10**

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 8

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- 7

 **Special Tactics** \- 5

 **Total** \- 60

Trion body outfit: black sleeveless shirt, gray cargo pants, gray jacket with collar up.

Fighting style: He uses feints and tricks when fighting to distract his opponent. When facing a strong opponent he goes on all out and attacks with power

Strong against: People who fall for his tricks

Weak against: People who see through his tricks

Strong points: Gambling, honesty, tricks

 **Main Trigger**

?

Meteora

Asteroid

Teleport

 **Sub Trigger**

Shield

Hound

Viper

Trivia

\- He makes off nicknames using the person's first names and something about them

\- A lot of people not like him

Yorushi Yamamoto

Shooter

\- 19 Years Old

\- Born Oct. 27

\- Chronos, Blood Type B

\- Height: 5'9"

\- Likes: Glasses, Mirrors, Masks

Usual attire: T-shirt and jeans under a long coat

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 9

 **Mobility** \- 8

 **Skill** \- 9

 **Range** \- 8

 **Command** \- 7

 **Special Tactics** \- 6

 **Total** \- 63

Trion body outfit: black short sleeved shirt, gray cargo pants, gray jacket with collar up.

Fighting style: He looks for his opponents weak points and uses them to his advantage.

Strong against: Anyone

Weak against: Anyone

Strong points: Intelligence, glasses

 **Main Trigger**

Meteora

Asteroid

Hound

Viper

Bagworm

Shield

Trivia

\- He is very bias to anyone wearing eyewear

\- He's the only person who knows Denji best

Mori Akakami

Attacker-Sniper

\- 17 Years Old

\- Born Feb. 14

\- Amphibious, Blood Type A

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Bodies, cute things, ramen

Usual attire: Tank-top under leather jacket and jeans

 **Trion** \- 7

 **Attack** \- 7

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 7

 **Range** \- 7

 **Command** \- 4

 **Special Tactics** \- 2

 **Total** \- 48

Trion body outfit: black sleeveless shirt that's cut off just above navel, gray biker shorts, gray jacket that cut off half way down

Fighting style: When fighting as an Attacker she's straightforward, but powerful.

Strong against: Weak willed people

Weak against: Tricks

Strong points: Strong will

 **Main Trigger**

Kōgetsu

Ibis

Lightning

Egret

Bagworm

Chameleon

Trivia

\- She own a motorcycle

Kurome Seiza

Operator

\- 18 Years Old

\- Born Mar. 30

\- Falco, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'9"

\- Likes: Green Tea, Sweets, Helping out

Usual attire: A magenta dress

 **Trion -** 3

 **Mechanical Operation** \- 8

 **Data Analysis** \- 7

 **Parallel Processing** \- 7

 **Tactics** \- 7

 **Command** \- 5

 **Total** \- 40

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Welp! *snaps fingers*

Kako - So I do get to be here.

Nasu - I didn't think you would get me here.

Murakami - Why do I feel like this is the last place I want to be...?

TAT - I just randomly brought you here. There wasn't anyone particular to bring in, so you got chosen.

Kako - I'm not complaining.

Murakami - I would like to know what's with this feeling though...

TAT - Trust me... You _don't_ want to know.

Murakami - ...

Kako - So who's next?

TAT - EmbraceTheNerd!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alright! Let's go! *pointing finger to sky* 200 time!**

 **Shipping Squad: Pick two shippings each! *wiggling finger* Make sure one of the ships involves TAT, *nodding* I didn't forget about revenge. Feels free to do what you want with your shipping victims!**

 **Everyone: Walk around in some high heels!**

 **Sniping Peeps: *Pat's head* Place an animal on your head. Follow Izuho and go practice some!**

 **Everyone...Again: Alright, here's some pie and cake for you all! *waving* Have fun!**

 **Bye bye~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Tsk...

Kako - Revenge for what?

TAT - ... Nothing... Anyways!

Kako - *holding cup* Hm?

TAT - Oh. Right. Every time I say that word you have to drink some of that.

Kako - Alright. *drinks*

TAT - Well... Since the Shipping Squad consists of multiple female in Border, along with a few males, bring them all here wouldn't be so good. Nasu and Kako should be good enough. They're both pretty high on the chart.

Kako - Don't worry. I'll pick the best ships. *turne to TAT* This is M Rated, right?

TAT - ... *nods head*

Kako - Good~

TAT - *gulp*

Nasu - I pick Kotowari-kun and Asano, along with Murakami-senpai and Kuma-chan.

Murakami - What?

Kako - I'll go with Yuki with Author here.

TAT - Damn it!

Kako - I'll also go with Kitora and... Futaba.

Rest - ... That won't end well...

TAT - S-so... What exactly d-do you have i-in mind...?

Kako - I'll be nice and give you four privacy.

TAT - *gulp*

Kako - Let's go then.

TAT - *sighs & snaps fingers*

 **POOF!**

Takeshi - Here again.

Eri - But where's TAT?

Kumagai - Rei?

Nasu - *smiles* Please look at the screen.

Takeshi, Eri & Kumagai - *looks at screen*

Nasu - You have to do as I say.

Takeshi - Crap...

Nasu - Let's start with some kisses. On the lips, of course.

Kumagai - *blushes & groans* Alright... *kisses Murakami on lips*

Takeshi - *pecks Eri on lips*

Nasu - Hehehe~~

Kumagai - Please tell me that it!

Nasu - Not even close.

Rest - *groans*

Nasu - Let's see...

Takeshi - Shouldn't we be moving on? There are no Snipers here, so we should move on.

Eri, Kumagai & Murakami - Agreed.

Nasu - Oh, alright. Party poopers.

Rest - Phew...

Takeshi - Why don't we take a look at our squad's stats first though.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi Kotowari (Laser)

Shooter

\- 15 Years Old

\- Born Apr. 21

\- Felis, Blood Type B

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Color, Hamburger, Mint, Oversized Clothes

Usual attire: An oversized shirt, baggy pants, a short-sleeved hoodie and a scarf

 **Trion** \- 5

 **Attack** \- 7

 **Defense/Support** \- 8

 **Mobility** \- 5

 **Skill** \- 7

 **Range** \- 8

 **Command** \- 5

 **Special Tactics** \- 5

 **Total** \- 5

Trion body outfit: A short-sleeved, gray jacket and loose pants

Fighting style: He uses his laser-like beams to wear down his opponents and has taken to using regular shots for quick attacks or to distract his opponent.

Strong against: Defenses

Weak against: Close range fighting

Strong points: Planning and relentless attacks

 **Main Trigger**

Asteroid

Hound

Viper

Teleport

Zanzō (Prototype)

 **Off Hand**

Bagworm

Shield

Takeshi Kotowari (Regular)

 **Trion -** 5

 **Attack** \- 7

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- 5

 **Skill** \- 6

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- 5

 **Special Tactics** \- 5

 **Total** \- 46

 **Trivia**

 **-** Was originally suppose to be third and final member of squad and in a love triangle with Tsukiko (Yuki) and Taiyōko (Toby)

\- He stole the spare key to Toby's apartment room and uses it when he wants chocolate mints but doesn't want to go buy some

Toby Awdry

Attacker

\- 15 Years Old

\- Born July 17

\- Gladius, Blood Type A

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Wolves, Zinnia, Chocolate

Usual attire: T-shirt under a sleeveless hoodie and shorts

 **Trion** \- 7

 **Attack** \- 7

 **Defense/Support** \- 3

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** -6

 **Range** \- 4

 **Command** \- 2

 **Special Tactics** 4

 **Total** \- 41

Side Effect: ?

Description: Enhanced reflexes to where Gunners and Snipers are useless against him

Trion body outfit: A short-sleeved, gray jacket and loose pants

Fighting style: He uses Scorpion to attack from anywhere on his body while using Teleport to get in close. He uses his Side Effect to dodge any long range shots from Gunners/Shooters and Snipers. He has learned some things from Minoru and Mukuro, but has yet to show them off.

Strong against: Close range fighters

Weak against: Stronger close range fights

Strong points: Stubbornness, reflexes, reaction, cooking

 **Main Trigger**

Scorpion

Teleport

Special Teleport

Shield

Starlight (Protype)

 **Trivia**

\- Was originally going to be named Taiyōko, be a rival to Tsukiko (Yuki) and be in a love triangle with Tsukiko and Takeshi

\- Was originally going to be a normal agent from Japan (as apposed to being from a rich family)

\- He likes Thomas the Tank Engine. He is also named after the tram engine Toby and even has a tan, brown hair and brown eyes to go with it (His whole family is named after an engine and their last name comes from the maker of the series)

Suzumebachi Misaki

Sniper

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born Apr. 17

\- Falco, Blood Type O

\- Height: 5'3"

\- Likes: Ramen, Pizza, Rock Music

Usual attire: Anything fashionable

 **Trion** \- 7

 **Attack** \- 6

 **Defense/Support** \- 6

 **Mobility** \- 6

 **Skill** \- 6

 **Range** \- **10**

 **Command** \- 4

 **Special Tactics** \- 3

 **Total** \- 48

Side Effect: Rhythm.

Description: She finds a person's Rhythm by paying attention to their movements, habits and speech to figure out their personality and fighting style. She then categorizes each person in a Genre. (Note: Certain people (like Yuki) can have changing Rhythms and not a single one. This makes it difficult for her to fight against those kinds of people.)

Trion body outfit: A short-sleeved, gray jacket and tights under a skirt

Fighting style: As a Sniper she uses Lightning to penetrate her enemies' defense. With her way if fighting being changed as an Attacker or Gunner, it is unknown how she fights using other Triggers.

 **Main Trigger**

Ibis

Lightning

Egret

Bagworm

Scorpion

 **Off Hand**

Asteroid

Chameleon

Teleport

 **Trivia**

\- Originally she didn't exist and would play no role in the story

\- She loves cliché romance moments yet will deny it if asked

\- She is totally oblivious to the feelings Narasaka and Satori possibly have towards her

\- Her father left her family a little after her sister was born and she has been determined to find him in order to punch him in the face

Mei Takaoto (Operator)

Operator

\- 19 Years Old

\- Born Oct. 27

\- Chronos, Blood Type O

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Monkeys, Tangerines, Rain, Birds

Usual attire: Anything she is in the mood for

 **Trion** \- **10**

 **Mechanical Operation** \- 8

 **Data Analysis** \- 8

 **Parallel Processing** \- 9

 **Tactics** \- 9

 **Command** \- 9

 **Total** \- 53

Mei Takaoto (Combatant)

 **Trion** \- **10**

 **Attack** \- **10**

 **Defense/Support** \- 6

 **Mobility** \- **10**

 **Skill** \- 9

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- 7

 **Special Tactics** \- 8

 **Total** \- 66

Side Effect: ?

Description: Has fast thought processing that allows her to take only a few seconds to figure out complex things

Trion body outfit: long, open coat, button up shirt, short tights under a skirt, gloves and combat boots

Fighting style: She has a straightforward fighting style when fighting with her personal Trigger. She switches from power to speed using the gauges on her PT in order to gain the advantage against her opponents before dealing the final, and fatal, blow.

Strong against: Most

Weak against: Her own Side Effect and Kushikage

Strong points: Too many

 **Main Trigger**

Yasakani

Asteroid

Meteora

Teleport

Shield

 **Sub Trigger**

Hound

Viper

Scorpion

Special Teleport

Shield

 **Trivia**

\- Was originally going to have small role and little lines

\- If left alone too long or isn't distracted long enough she will over think everything and contemplate life before deciding to know what death is like (This is because her Side Effect makes her think too much)

\- While she seems like the perfect girl she will easily get embarrassed when discussing her secret (even to her) crush or being majorly complemented by him or kids

\- Wishes to have three children

\- Was trained by Akasora and (briefly) by Shinoda

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Murakami - Leave it to her to be that great...

Takeshi - *mutters* Even I didn't know Mei-senpai was that strong...

Eri - With stats like that...

Kumagai - I didn't know Awdry was that good.

Eri - Really?

Kumagai - I knew he was good, but I didn't know he was hiding some stuff.

Nasu - The whole squad has Teleport.

Takeshi - Yuki-senpai taught it to us. It's become a type of staple for our squad.

Murakami - Hoshi knows it, so that works out.

Takeshi - *nods head*

Nasu - Well why don't we move on now?

Eri - The next one is from a guest.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't know if thats the right place to question it, but I don't know where else I should go to ask.**

 **To Ninomiya from Yujonokage's Fixing broken love:**

 **After months you broke up Minoru, you decide to apologize to him. What actually triggered that made you go?**

 **You don't need to answer if it's doesn't fit here. I'm sorry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi - I don't think it really matters where this is asked. The bigger issue is how we're going to get him here.

The door - I've got this!

Masataka - *flies out* Huh...?

Eri - Well that solves that problem...

Masataka - What am I here for now?

Murakami - You've just got a question.

Masataka - ... *looks at screen*

Takeshi - *mutters* I wonder if me the me there is any different...

Kumagai - What are you muttering over there?

Takeshi - Nothing. Ninomi- Er... Ninotaka-san, what's your answer?

Rest - "Ninotaka"?

Masataka - Well... *looks away* I just...missed him... I missed talking to him. Hearing his voice... Just having him around...

Nasu - Aw~

TAT - Sweet, ain't it?

Takeshi - You're back already?

TAT - Yeah. I wanted to be here for the last few... And we couldn't find Yuki... Thankfully.

Eri - Well Ninotaka-san already answered here, so we're done with this part.

TAT - "Ninotaka"?

Rest - Don't ask.

TAT - Anyways...

Masataka - *holding cup* Hm? What's this?

TAT - Damn... I forgot about that... Just drink it.

Masataka - ... *drinks* That is...nasty.

TAT - Well then! Let's move on!

Eri - So that just leaves...

TAT - Yup! Tsukiko Squad and Shor Squad!

Kumagai - Why both of them?

TAT - Because the next one is the last one!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukiko Squad**

Amaya Tsukiko

Attacker

\- 17 Years Old

\- Born Jan. 11

\- Clavis, Bloody Type B+

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Kaede, Her squad, Challenging/being challenged

Usual attire: Black patterned t-shirt under a red, unzipped sweatshirt, jeans and black combat boots

Trion **-** 8

Attack - 9

Defense/Support - 6

Mobility - 8

Skill - 8

Range - 3

Command - 7

Special Tactics - 5

Total - 54

Side Effect:

Description: Is able to easily read facial expressions and body language

Trion body outfit: Short-sleeved red t-shirt under black vest with Border emblem on left side of vest, black leggings and brown ankle boots

Fighting style: Her style is similar to Tachikawa's, but still has a uniqueness to it that gives people the impression she is the squad's ace.

Strong against: Defenses and close range

Weak against: Long range attacks

Strong points: Personality and attitude

 **Main Trigger**

Kōgetsu (x2)

Shield

Bagworm

Eri Asano

Shooter

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born Nov. 16

\- Chronos, Bloody Type A-

\- Height: 5'3"

\- Likes: Manga, Light Novels, Cleanliness, Organization, Her friends

 **Trion** **-** 7

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 9

 **Range** \- 9

 **Command** \- 7

 **Special Tactics** \- 9

 **Total** \- 63

Trion body outfit: Short-sleeved red t-shirt under black vest with Border emblem on right side of vest, black leggings and brown ankle boots

Fighting style: She uses standard patterns for Viper, but sometimes mixes in other shots like Meteora or Asteroid to distract or confuse her opponent. If given enough time to focus, she can use Viper as well as Izumi and Nasu. She is skilled enough to where is can be considered the squad's ace.

Strong against: Close range fighters, unprepared people

Weak against: Close range fighters, people who can counter her plans, rapid fire and wear-and-tear fights

Strong points: Planning, cleanliness

 **Main Trigger**

Viper

Shield

 **Off Hand**

Asteroid

Meteora

Hound

Bagworm

Shana Lee

Attacker

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born Apr. 1

\- Falco, Bloody Type A+

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Pranks, Music, Home, Proving doubts wrong

Usual attire: T-shirt, usually with a graphic, jeans and slightly scruffier canvas sneakers

Trion **-** 7

Attack - 9

Defense/Support - 8

Mobility - 5

Skill - 8

Range - 5

Command - 6

Special Tactics - 6

Total - 54

Side Effect:

Description: Enhanced eyesight

Trion body outfit: Short-sleeved red t-shirt under black vest with Border emblem on both sides of the vest, black leggings and knee-high boots

Fighting style: She uses an American Trigger in the form of a scythe for powerful, but not too fast attacks. She uses the momentum from her swing to go for another strike before her opponent can properly block. She has taken to using Grasshopper to speed up her attacks and go for consecutive hits.

Strong against: Defenses

Weak against: Long range fighters, quicker fighters

Strong points: Stubbornness, attack/power

 **Main Trigger**

Kawarini

Grasshopper

Shield

Bagworm

Kuni Ayugai

Operator

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born July 14

\- Gladius, Bloody Type O+

\- Height: 5'4"

\- Likes: Computer games, Social activities, Talking

Trion - 2

Mechanical Operation - 9

Data Analysis - 8

Parallel Processing - 6

Tactics - 6

Command - 7

Total -38

Strong points: Computor games, Art related things

 **Shor Squad**

Noah Shor

All-Rounder

\- 15 Years Old

\- Born April 17

\- Falco, Bloody Type O

\- Height: 5'6"

\- Likes: Having fun, His team, Soccer

Usual attire: Black t-shirt, long-sleeved hoodie with sleeves rolled up, jeans and ski goggles

 **Trion** \- 8

 **Attack** \- 8

 **Defense/Support** \- 8

 **Mobility** \- 8

 **Skill** \- 7

 **Range** \- 6

 **Command** \- 6

 **Special Tactics** \- 4

 **Total** \- 55

Side Effect: Clear Mind

Description: He can get rid of any unnecessary things in his mind and focus on what he's doing. While in a fight he can find a person's weak spots and tell if they are coveri me up for not. For daily things it helps him remember things for tests or to help someone out.

Trion body outfit: Short sleeved jacket, fingerless gloves and ski goggles

Fighting style: He switches depending on who his opponent is, but most if the time will use an odd combo of Kōgetsu, it's sheath and Grasshopper. It should be noted that he is one of the best at switching from offense to defense with the least amount of time.

Strong against: Anyone

Weak against: Anyone

Strong points: Adaptability, focus, mobility

 **Main Trigger**

Kōgetsu

Meteora

Hound

Shield

Grasshopper

Bagworm

Minubuki Shashin

Attacker-Gunner

\- 14 Years Old

\- Born Nov. 27

\- Blood Type B

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Walking, Napping, Rocking out

Usual attire: A school uniform with ripped, black thigh highs.

 **Trion** \- 5

 **Attack** \- 6

 **Defense/Support** \- 5

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 6

 **Range** \- 5

 **Command** \- 3

 **Special Tactics** \- 3

 **Total** \- 40

Trion body outfit: Short sleeved jacket, fingerless gloves and tights under a skirt.

Fighting style: She is straightforward and mixes quick slashes with her shots before her opponent can actually defend themselves.

Strong against: Unprepared people

Weak against: Prepared people

Strong points: Singing, attitude, personality

 **Main Trigger**

Asteroid (Hand gun)

Kōgetsu

Hound

Meteora

Grasshopper

Fubuki Shirogane

Sniper-Gunner

\- 15 Years Old

\- Born March 3

\- Apis, Blood Type B

\- Height: 5'3"

\- Likes: Flirting, Snow, Birds

Usual attire: White button-up shirt under a black blazer and jeans

 **Trion** \- 5

 **Attack** \- 5

 **Defense/Support** \- 7

 **Mobility** \- 7

 **Skill** \- 5

 **Range** \- 7

 **Command** \- 3

 **Special Tactics** \- 3

 **Total** \- 42

Trion body outfit: Short sleeved jacket, fingerless gloves and tights under a skirt

Fighting style: She sticks to hiding out things until her opponent is looking and fires

Strong against: Unsuspecting people

Weak against: Suspecting people

Strong points: Looks, eyes, hiding

 **Main Trigger**

Egret

Ibis

Lightning

Bagworm

Asteroid

Hound

Shield

Grasshopper

Sora Hachidori

Operator

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born Nov. 23

\- Chronos, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'8"

\- Likes: Learning new things, Herbal tea, American snack

Usual attire: Long sleeved shirts and pants

 **Trion -** 3

 **Mechanical Operation** \- 7

 **Data Analysis** \- 7

 **Parallel Processing** \- 6

 **Tactics** \- 6

 **Command** \- 5

 **Total** \- 34

Strong points: Cuteness, planning, kindness

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - We've finally reached it... The last one for 200...

Noah - We weren't here at all!

TAT - Yeah... This time was weak... On my part of course! I apologize to everyone reading! Sorry if this time was boring!

Yuki - This was more like a time to show off everyone's stats.

TAT - Yeah... That was just suppose to be a small part, but it got crazy and seems like the main attraction, doesn't it?

Sora - I'm sure everyone enjoyed it.

Minubuki - Minubuki-sama missed out on tons of songs!

Fubuki - I'm sure you'll get some during the next hundred.

TAT - Well... Why don't we end this now... With the final one...

Shor Squad - The last one is from Zazaza gogo da!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We've made it! Let's go! Only one thing!**

 **Everyone - song Blessing from Vocaloid!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAT - Heh... Heh heh heh... I see how it is...

Yuki - Hm? How what is?

TAT - I understand...

Noah - What are you talking about?

TAT - So that's how we're gonna end it...

Rest - *shrugs*

TAT - Let's bring everyone here! *claps hands*

Kako - Yes~?

Inukai - We're back!

Ninomiya - Great...

TAT - We're finishing things off with a song! Everyone's singing!

Kageura - Like hell I'm gonna sing!

Yuki - *sigh* You don't have a choice.

Kageura - Tsk...

TAT - Let's!

Yuki - Get!

Rest - Started!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kotowari Squad: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

Tsukiko Squad: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

Shor Squad: **saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke**

Arafune: **hagashite mo naze da ka fueteku tagu to**

 **ranku zuke sarete ku rifujin na kachi**

Suwa: **sonna mono de hito wo oshihakaranai de to**

 **tobikau kotoba wo te de ooikakushita**

Nasu: **OH ... IT'S TIME TO GET UP**

Kuruma: **tomoshibi wo kesu mae ni**

Kumagai: **OH ... IT'S TIME TO GET UP**

Murakami: **ashimoto wo terase!**

Kako: **hora koko wo jitto mitsumete mite**

Inukai: **saikou no mikata ga utsutteru desho?**

Ninomiya, Minoru & Masataka: **sore ha inochi no akashi**

Hikigane Squad: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

Narasaka, Ken, Shouhei, Hisato: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

Kageura: **tatoe ashita sekai ga horon de mo**

Half: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

Half: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

Osamu & Yuma: **saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke**

Half: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Other half: **korekara saki mo**

Half: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Other half: **kimi ni sachiare**

Yuki: **zero kara ichi wo umu no ha tayasuku nai koto**

Minoru: **kanjin na mono ha mie nai shi sawarenai koto**

Murakami: **fukou to ha shiawase da to ki zuke nai koto**

Inukai: **mainichi ga tanjou bi de meinichi na koto**

Toby: **OH ... STAND UP TAKE ACTION**

Hoshi: **doronuma wo kakiwakete**

Suzume: **OH ... STAND UP TAKE ACTION**

Takeshi: **hachisu no hana ha saku!**

Yuki: **hora koko ni te wo kasanete mite**

Minoru: **nukumori ga tsutawatte kuru desho?**

Yuki & Minoru: **sore ha inochi no akashi**

A-Ranks: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

B-Ranks: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

Osamu: **tatoe kireigoto datte kamawanai**

B-Ranks: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

A-Ranks: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

Yuma: **kono yo ni umarete kurete arigatou**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Kageura: **korekara saki mo**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Ninomiya & Masataka: **kimi ni sachiare**

Takeshi: **saa saa yotte rasshaimite rasshai**

Noah: **ROCK (rokku) de ittara konna fuu**

Toby: **LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH**

Mei: **A CAPELLA (akapera) de ittara konna fuu**

RGT: **LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH**

Shouhei: **GAME (geemu) de ittara konna fuu**

Hisato: **LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH**

Maya: **DANCE (dansu) de ittara konna fuu**

Shana, Eri & Kuni: **DA DA DA DA DA**

Yuki: **yoku tabete**

Minoru: **yoku nemutte**

Maya: **yoku ason de**

Noah: **yoku manan de**

Sekai: **yoku shabette**

Osamu: **yoku kenka shite**

Yuma: **goku futsuu na mainichi wo**

Mei: **nake nakute mo**

Masataka: **warae nakute mo**

Jinsei: **utae nakute mo**

Eri: **nani mo nakute mo**

Sora: **aise nakute mo**

Kako: **aisare nakute mo**

Hoshi: **soredemo ikite hoshii**

All: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

 **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

B-Ranks: **tatoe ashita sekai ga horonde mo**

All: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

 **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

A-Ranks: **saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke**

Kotowari Squad: **IF YOU'RE ALIVE**

Yuki: **ano ko ga furimuku kamo**

Tsukiko Squad: **IF YOU'RE ALIVE**

Minoru: **takarakuji ataru kamo**

Shor Squad: **IF YOU'RE ALIVE**

Hikigane: Squad: **futatabi hajimaru kamo**

Kageura: **ikinuku tame nara**

Hisato: **bou ni fure**

Shouhei: **mizu wo sase**

Inukai: **kemuri ni make**

Kako: **abura wo ure**

Ninomiya: **utstsu wo nukase**

Narasaka: **soshite raishuu mo raigetsu mo rainen mo raise mo**

Ken: **issho ni iwaou**

All: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

 **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

A-Ranks: **tatoe kireigoto datte kamawa nai**

All: **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY**

 **BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY**

B-Ranks: **koko ni tsudoeta kiseki ni arigatou**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Ocs: **korekara saki mo**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Canons: **kimi ni sachiare**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Ocs: **korekara saki mo**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

Canons: **kimi ni sachiare**

All: **HIP HIP HOORAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Most: Everyone! Thank you!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suzume - *grabs Narasaka & Ken* Alright! Everyone who has to do what is shippers say, fallow me!

Kako - *grabs Yuki* Come on.

Nasu - Oh Kuma-chan~ Kotowari-kun~

Takeshi & Kumagai - *gulp*

TAT - *looking at phone* They'll probably wanna see the footage from those room cameras...

Inukai - *chasing Kage* Come on! Just one hug!

Kageura - Get the fuck away from me!

Ninomiya - *sigh* Why am I still here...?

Minoru - *picks up Masataka* Come on! We're gonna go have some fun!

Masataka - Give me a break!

Mei - *shakes head* Always something here... *turns to readers* Hm? Oh. *bows* Thank you for staying with us this long. Please continue to send things in. This makes us happy, even if some of us don't say it.

Yuki - *in distance* Mei! Help me!

Mei - *shakes head & turns back to readers w/ smile* Until next time... Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

TAT - *on knee* Hello, Ojou-sama.

Suzume - *flips long hair & smirks* Hm~ This will honestly be fun~

TAT - Ooooohhhhh yeah~ *stands up & faces readers* Hello! Welcome to 300! So this time's special is... Well. Just wait and see~

Suzume - Let's start with an opening song then, 'kay?

TAT - Yup! Although... This will be a bit torturous for us both...

Suzume - I'll get my revenge soon enough~

TAT - Then by all means... *bows & moves to side*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **People take a bow**

 **I am, I am, I am the queen**

 **I'll make you the king**

 **Give you a home within my castle**

 **Everything on everything**

 **I know that you're heart is beating faster for my love**

 **If it's true love You feel for me**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me**

 **I am, I am the queen**

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, the queen**

 **I'll give you a crown**

 **build you a world you never dreamt of**

 **if you are the one**

 **tell me that i'm the one and only in your heart**

 **if it's true love you feel for me**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love m**

 **I am, I am the queen**

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am the queen**

 **The one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am I am the queen**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me**

 **I am, I am the queen**

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am**

 **People take a bow**

 **Show me that you love me**

 **I am, I am the queen**

 **Everybody take a bow**

 **Cause i'm the one and only**

 **I am, I am, I am, I am, I am the queen.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Now then! Shall we start this off!?

Suzume - I honestly can't wait.

TAT - The let's... BEGIN!

.

.

.

Lvl7Loser

.

.

.

 **And so it begins...**

 **TAT - do you have any ships in mind for the rest of the Yagura Branch members?**

 **Minoru - how is Ninomiya in bed?**

 **Oshiro - how is Inukai in bed?**

 **Minoru & Oshiro - What's the weirdest thing you've seen anyone in Ninomiya squad do?**

 **Tsuji & Hiyami - how do you feel not having anyone? Do you want someone?**

 **Suzume - choose some people to wear those weird outfits**

 **Yuki - show some brotherly love to ALL of your siblings**

 **Reiji & Pyrínas - have a housewife-off**

 **Inukai & Oshiro - tell us the kinkiest thing you've done and do it here**

.

.

.

.

.

Suzume & TAT - Hehe~

TAT - Well~? Shall we~?

Suzume - But of course~

TAT - *snaps*

NS (minus Ninomiya), Minoru, TS, Oshiro, Reiji, Pyrínas - *lands on feet*

Yuki - Crap...

Inukai - *hugging Oshiro* Let's get to the M rated dares~

Oshiro - *blushes*

TAT - Suzu, choose some people first, then we'll get to the questions.

Suzume - Right~

Most - *gulp*

Suzume - Now then~ Hiyami-chan, you get the Ero Maid Bunny Girl outfit. Tsuji-kun, you get the Fallen Angel Maid outfit~

Hiyami & Tsuji - *blush*

TAT - Remember, a dare is a dare~ *snaps*

Hiyami - *in EMBG outfit* Why does _this_ have to be something we do...?

Inukai - Hahaha! I think it suits the two of you!

Tsuji - ... Please stop laughing...

Oshiro - Haru-san, that's not nice to la..lau... Heh heh... La-augh...

Yuki - *looking away & covering face*

Kushikage - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mukuro - *turns to TAT* Can we hurry this up~? I'm too tired for this.

TAT - Ya sure it's not just because you want some "brotherly love" from Yuki?

Yuki - About that! My dare that I've saved up here! I dare you to take all my dares!

TAT - Really? But if I do that then I have to show brotherly love to Hoshi too.

Yuki - ...! *hugs Hoshi & glares at TAT*

TAT - Upupu~

Yuki - Tsk... *kisses Mukuro's forehead*

Mukuro - ... *rubs forhead*

Suzume - *takes pictures* Yes! Yes! The brotherly love aspect of a ship honestly doesn't always have to be incest! The beauty of that kind if love is the fact of them trying to hide that they enjoy such a thing!

Hiyami - She has some issues...

Yuki - *stands in front of Kushi* ...

Kushikage - Yes~?

Yuki - ... *gives quick hug*

Kushikage - ~~~

Yuki - There! I'm done here! Call me if you need me, but I'm gonna go take a long and hot shower! Even if I need to burn off him skin! *runs out*

Kushikage - Hey~! It wasn't that bad~! Let your Nee-chan return the hug!

Yuki - Hell no!

Mukuro - Sigh... Can I leave?

TAT - Yeah. Take Hoshi with you. She's too pure to see what will happen here.

Hoshi - *tilts head* Huh? What is going to happen?

Minoru - Stuff you really won't want to see.

Hoshi - ?

Mukuro - *grabs Hoshi's hand* Come on.

TAT & Suzume - *grins* Now then~

Oshiro - *hides behind Inukai*...

TAT - Let's just start with the questions first~ First up is me~

Pyrínas - ...

Minoru - That's right. You're a part of the Yagura Branch.

TAT - *waves* I didn't have anyone in mind for the rest of 'em. Akasora probably won't be looking for anyway though. He was devoted to his wife and only her. As for the others... *turns to readers* You can suggest whoever you want. Yaoi, yuri, het, just give someone and I'll see what I can do.

Minoru - Suzu-chan, who would you ship them with?

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. Not sure. All I can say is that I would definitely ship these two beefcake-housewives with each other.

Reiji & Pyrínas - ... ... ...

Hiyami & Tsuji - *sneaking out*

TAT - TTTR.

Hiyami & Tsuji - *turn right*

Reiji - A new skill?

TAT - Not really. Just something I never use. Anyways~ Next question! Minoru! Oshiro!

Oshiro - Y-yes!?

Minoru - Heh heh. Taka is great. *turns to Suzume* But you're not getting anything specific out of me on that subject.

Suzume - Tsk...

Inukai - *hugs Oshiro* To tell you the truth, we actually haven't gone all the way yet.

Oshiro - *blushes*

Suzume - *shocked expression* H-he... He is honestly still a virgin!?

Inukai - Yup~ My lil' Shiro-chan is still pure~ Well, nothing's been up his ass yet at least.

Oshiro - *completely red*

TAT - *grins & covers mouth*

Pyrínas - ...

Reiji - Those two are in for it...

Suzume - Hehe~ I'm honestly glad to hear that~

TAT - Anyways. Since those two *points to Hiyami & Tsuji* want to leave so badly, we'll let them answer their questions before we get to Minoru and Oshiro's next question.

Tsuji & Hiyami - Sigh...

TAT - So?

Tsuji - We're fine not being with anyone. And we are also fine with being single...for the time being.

Hiyami - *nods head*

Suzume - Another form of purity. I honestly like it~

TAT - Alright, alright. I'll let you two go. *snaps*

Oshiro - S-so that means...

TAT - Yup. Next and last question for this review. Go!

Minoru - Hm... The weirdest thing I've seem is probably... Seeing Haru-chan playing around with a plane like a little kid. Although, it _was_ pretty funny.

Oshiro - That's so cute, Haru-san.

Inukai - Hehe~ Next time we can both play then~

Oshiro - A-anyways... I wouldn't say it was weird, but... I had once walked into their operation room while Ninomiya-san was cleaning. It was pretty awkward since he was right at the door... I ended up just walking out whole apologizing...

Minoru - What were you doing over there?

Oshiro - I had...made some snacks for the squad...

Inuaki - Ah~! I remember that! They were goooooood~

TAT - Now that I think about it... This whole time, Reiji and Pyrínas could have been-

Reiji & Pyrínas - *walks in w/ pie & apron on*

Rest - ... Housewives indeed...

Reiji - We already cut them evenly. Go ahead and have some.

Inukai - Yum~ With pleasure~

TAT - *eating pie* Speaking of pleasure... Inukai, Oshiro, your dare.

Oshiro - *plays around with pie*...

Inukai - Well, like I said, we haven't gone all the way, but... Shiro-chan sometimes like some S&M.

Oshiro - *head shoots & red*

Suzume - OOOOOOHHHHHHH~~~!? Is that honestly so!?

Reiji, Minoru & TAT - So that's why he has Misó on his squad...

Oshiro - N-NO! THAT IS _NOT_ WHY HE IS ON MY SQUAD! I SWEAR! *turns to Inukai* Haru-san always likes role play! At times he dresses up as plane pilot and I end up wearing an embarrassing _female_ flight attendant outfit!

Suzume - *holding up recorder* More! Anything else?

Oshiro - Huh...!? HUH!? *covers mouth & completely red*

TAT - Weeeeeeeeeell~~ As the dare says~ You two have to do one of those things~

Minoru - Role play... I'm kinda _not_ shocked that he's into that kind if thing.

Oshiro - NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I refuse to wear such a thing here!

Inukai - Come on~ We'll even go with your thing! No outfit! After all... *whispers in Oshiro's ear* I'll just be taking off your close the whole time~ Darling~

Oshiro - #*%^#*#^%*#*! *passes out*

Reiji & Pyrínas - ...

Suzume - *recording* Great! That was honestly perfect!

TAT - Hm. He's not getting out of this. I don't even care how innocent he is. 300 is a Shipping Apocalypse, so... *snaps*

*door appears*

TAT - *grins* Inukai, take him in there. When he wakes up, do what you want with him.

Inukai - *lifts Oshiro princess-style* Gladly~ *walks through door*

Minoru - Let me guess, you're gonna-

TAT - Yup! *looks up* Screen! Be ready to display it!

The screen - Sure thing!

TAT & Suzume - Hehe~

Minoru - These two are deadly when they combine forces.

Reiji - Definitely.

Pyrínas - ... *nods head*

TAT & Suzume - Anyways~

TAT - Time for the special treat of 300!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minoru - *on elevated stage* Huh?

Reiji - *on elevated stage* This won't end well...

Pyrínas - *on elevated stage* ...

TAT - *on ground in suit w/ mic* Now then! This time's special will follow the flow of things! We have here the three people who are still here! Hatohara Minoru! Kizaki Reiji! Pyrínas! They shall be the victims here right now!

*spotlight shines on Suzume*

Minoru - Oh no...

Suzume - *holding hat*

TAT - Now then! Our lovely queen here will pick out two names from the hat! Those two will be the _true_ victims! She will then proceed to pull out a slip from another hat to determine what is in store for them!

Suzume - Honestly tell them the best part.

TAT - Right! The best part of it all is... They have to way of escaping! No door! No fainting! To cutting heads off! Nothing! They _will_ do this!

Minoru - Hey! We already have-!

TAT - That is correct! You, Minoru, already have Ninomiya! Meanwhile, Reiji had Ketsu! But here's the thing... We don't give a damn! This is a special, so it shall be a special!

Suzume - On the bright side, we took some pity on everyone involved, so while you're doing whatever it honestly is, you'll see the person you like the most. Although, that's honestly to mean in a non-family way. Don't want Yuki-san or you to get messed up like that.

TAT - Now then! Let's begin!

Suzume - Gladly. *picks out slips* "Minoru" and... "Reiji"!

Minoru & Reiji - *gulp*...

Suzume - And they have to... *pulls out slip* ... Tsk. "Hold hands for the next review".

Minoru & Reiji - Sigh~... Thank goodness...

TAT - You two got lucky there.

*stages go down*

TAT - Just hold hands.

Minoru & Reiji - *holding hands*

TAT - Sigh. Maybe next time...

Suzume - I hope...

TAT - Anyways! On to the next one!

.

.

.

mew2mew

.

.

.

 **TAT, YOU GOT MY LIST RIGHT? IF NOT THEN- UM... SUZUME GETS TO MAKE ATLEAST 3 SHIPS THAT ARE DIFFERENT NO TATKI OR YUKAGE K? THEY HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH ONE PERSON...LET THE REIN OF THE QUEEN OF SHIPS START!**

 ***LICKS LIPS* I AM A BROOK OF THE QUEEN OF SHIPS**

.

.

.

.

.

Suzume - *twirls crown*

Minoru - I'm not sure she is the type of queen most would want...

Pyrínas - ...

TAT - List...?

Reiji - This one seems...odd.

Suzume - It's honestly put in an odd way. If it's simple "make three ships" them okay. Arafune x Osamu. Hisato x Hanzaki. Nasu x Kirin.

TAT - I would like to point out that I was specifically called out as one that is not an option.

Suzume - *shrugs* I'm honestly busy with other ships to properly give you one. Yuki-san definitely _is_ a major contender in that, but there area still others. Oshiro-kun for one.

TAT - Speaking of which... Screen! He up?

*on screen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oshiro - *naked on bed w/ blindfold* H-Haru~..._

 _Inukai - *kisses Oshiro while jerking both off* ~~_

 _Oshiro - Hm~... Mmmmmmmm~~~_

 _Inukai - *moves head* It's fine, Shiro~ We won't go that far...if you don't want to..._

 _Oshiro - *red* I... T-two...fingers...should be fine..._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Ahem...

Suzume - Yesh! Im honestly gonna get a recording of this, right!?

TAT - Y-yes, yes. Of course...

Minoru - Maaaaaaaaajor invasion of privacy.

TAT - Wuch things don't exist here. You should know that by now. As a matter of fact, aren't you someone who was getting all touchy on Ninomiya in the last two ones?

Minoru - ... Ahem...

TAT - Exactly.

Pyrínas - ...

TAT - Fine! Let's get to the special part and move on!

.

.

.

.

.

Minoru, Reiji & Pyrínas - *on elevated stages*

TAT - Alright now! Queen, if you would be so kind!

Suzume - Gladly. *sticks hand in hat* The two this time are... Heh~ Round two, Minoru-kun, Reiji-san~

Minoru - Crap! Is this rigged!?

TAT - Dude, there's only three of you. The odds aren particularly small.

Reiji - What is it?

Suzume - *looks at paper* "A quick in-and-out".

Reiji & Minoru - ... You don't really mean...

TAT & Suzume - *grins* Yup~

Pyrínas - ...

TAT & Suzume - A quick tongue in mouth!

Minoru - What!? Hey! You made that out to see like you meant-

TAT - **It _could_ mean that, if you want.**

Minoru - No! No! I'm good! Taka's the only one for me!

TAT - Good. Now then, do it.

Minoru & Reiji - *kisses*

Minoru - *puts tongue in Reiji's mouth*

Reiji - *puts tongue in Minoru's mouth*

Suzume - *takes pictures*

Pyrínas - ...

TAT - Welp! Shall we move on!?

Pyrínas - ... *nods head*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XSleepyEco

.

.

.

 **Chapter 300:**

 **Me and my shippings...**

 **Osamu: Get a "spicy" with Kageura and start making out.**

 **Kageura: Likewise do the same.**

 **Everyone gets a scarf that they will share with someone. If you get separated then you'll start to freeze.**

.

.

.

TAT - Two more victims~ *snaps*

Kageura & Osamu - *lands on feet*

Minoru - At least the odds will be more slim.

Kageura - Shit... I was hoping I would be here for this...

TAT - Ha! Like that would actually happen! Sorry bud, but people love torturing you!

Osamu - *next to Kageura w/ scarf* Um... What's with the scarf?

TAT - If you get separated from the person who shares your scarf, you two will freeze.

Osamu - *moves closer to Kageura*

Kageura - Tsk. Just get closer if we have to deal with his kind of crap. *moves closer to Osamu*

Suzume - *takes pictures*

Minoru - Not sure if it's a good or bad thing I'm with her.

TAT - Anyways! Kageura! Osamu! Your dare!

Kageura - More of that crap!?

TAT - Will it make you feel better if I tweak your brain for a bit? Make it at least a bit enjoyable for you?

Kageura - *groans* I don't have a choice, do I?

TAT - No. I'm glad you're finally getting it.

Kageura - Hurry the hell up already! The soon this is done, the sooner I can leave!

TAT - Right, right. *claps*

Kageura & Osamu - ...

Rest - ?

Kageura - *grabs Osamu & starts making out*

Suzume - Hehe~

Osamu - *puts hands on Kage's chest* Hm~

Kageura & Osamu - *falls to the floor*

Suzume - *taking pictures*

Minoru - You already planned this.

TAT - *grins* What ever do you mean?

Reiji - How long _will_ this last?

TAT - *shrugs* Who knows?

Reiji - ...

TAT - Fine, fine. Jeez. You beefy housewives... *snaps*

Osamu - *blinks* Hm...?

Kageura - *glares*

Osamu - *moves back* E-eh...?

Kageura - Get. The fuck. Off. Of. Me.

Osamu - R-right! Sorry!

Kageura - And stop looking at me like that! It's so damn irritating!

TAT - Tsk. Why'd you wanna wreck the fun, Reiji?

Reiji - Really?

TAT - *waves* Whatever.

Kageura - *grabs TAT* No! Screw this! You owe me for that crap!

TAT - Sorry~ We're moving on~

Kageura - N-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageura & Osamu - *goes up on stage*

Kageura - What the hell!?

Suzume - *goes up* Hm. I guess this makes sense since I'm with Minoru-kun.

TAT - Sorry, Suzu! But still pick!

Suzume - Sure thing! *puts hand in hat* "Pyrínas" and "Osamu"! They have to kiss!

TAT - Sigh... It's something. Alright! Lower the stages!

Osamu - So I have to kiss...Pyrínas-san?

Pyrínas - ... *looks down at Osamu*

Kageura - Tsk. Hurry up.

Pyrínas - *grabs Osamu's hand*

Osamu - *jumps*

Pyrínas - ... *kisses Osamu's hand*

Osamu - Uh... Oh. Right...

Suzume - *taking pictures*

Osamu - So...anywhere?

TAT - I suppose.

Osamu - *grabs Pyrínas' hand & gives kiss*

Suzume - Still honestly holds that cute charm.

Inukai - *walks in beaming*

Oshiro - *walks in blushing*

Kageura - Aw, shit.

Inukai - Oh!? You're here?

Oshiro - ...

Suzume - *slides next to Oshiro* So...how were the fingers~?

Oshiro - *jumps* H-huh!? Y-you saw that!?

Suzume - But of course~

Oshiro - *red*

Inukai - Now, now, Suzu-chan~ Don't go getting my Shiro-chan embarrassed like that~ After all... _It's my job to do that_ ~

Oshiro - ... *hides behind Pyrínas* C-can we m-move on...!

TAT - But that's boring~

Oshiro - Please!?

TAT - Fiiiiiiiine!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awesome Sauce

.

.

.

 **I missed 200 last time, so here I go! Oh, Cady and I are just going to do both of ours under me (she's probably going to get an account soon, I'm so jealous!).**

 **Awesome Sauce's Stuff**

 **-Suzume and the ship squad, rate every ship any of you have on the 1-5 scale of adorableness, 1 being "It's really cute" and 5 being "I want to forcefully push their mouthes together."**

 **-Make a band! I dare you guys to play this song called Dynamo (look it up on YouTube, Dynamo for concert band), it's really hard! Good luck!**

 **-Since this never happened, play paintball! Someone gets shot in the head!**

 **-I'm joining the Kage torture too! Get covered in hot sauce, Kageura! It's gonna buuuuurn, hahaha.**

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - *bows* Glad you could make it.

Kageura - What the hell is with all this torture!? What did I do to you people!?

TAT - Hey, of course it would be fun to mess with _you_. Right, Inukai?

Inukai - Yup!

Kageura - Both of you can screw off.

TAT - Anyways! Suzume!

Suzume - *flips hair* Honestly. That question is something none of us can properly answer. We ship everyone with everyone, so we don't have that many specific ones. That means we honestly can't do that. That's honestly not to mention how preferences tend to change, depending on who we see. Some may seem cute one day, but turns into something so damn sexy the next. In all honesty, this question would take a lot of time to properly answer.

Oshiro - Wow. That's more complicated than I would have thought.

Kageura - Tsk. She's full of crap. She's just a fujoushi who loves whatever she see.

Suzume - Say whatever you want, but we've got some dirt of you to make even _you_ do certain things for us~

Kageura - What a load of crap.

Suzume - We hate him, but Misó is useful when he needs to be.

Rest - ...

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. Don't judge. We are hardly anything compared to the larger amount of people who ask him for info. That being said, we don't get any sensitive info from him. We just get embarrassing stuff, nothing that would hurt others.

TAT - That guys is like a one-man mafia... Anyways! Moving on! The band and song thing! Who's gonna do it?

Suzume - Hm. Leave me to the choosing. We'll get it done before this is over. That being said, you'll honestly have to capture everything around and pick from the hats.

TAT - But of course.

Suzume - Good. *walks out*

Rest - Phew~

TAT - Now that she's out, I won't be having anyone to hold me back.

Most - What!?

TAT - Hm? Heh~ Did you forget who even created her? Her fujoushiness obviously comes from me being a fudanshi. No way are things gonna be easier on you all just because she left.

Kageura - Shit!

TAT - Now then. *snaps*

Kageura - *removes scarf*

Osamu - He-

Kageura & Osamu - *frozen*

*hot sauce hits ice*

TAT - Tsk. He got away with that.

Oshiro - Won't they freeze like that!? *chips away at ice*

TAT - They'll be fine. They won't die, but I won't be letting Kageura out unless necessary. Now, as for the paintball... *turns to readers & bows* I promise you all, on my pride as an-... I promise you! I will get a paintball, a beach and a festival fic out!

Minoru - He actually stopped himself from saying on his pride as an author...

TAT - Anyways! I'm caught up with the manga, so Sick Snow shouldn't be an issue now! That means I have a bit more time to work! I can... No... I _will_ get this done! You have my word!

Inukai - You know they'll hold you to that.

TAT - *lifts fist* I hope so! It is my job to entertain everyone who reads the crap I make! That means that if they want it, I shall make it!

Pyrínas - Dedicated...

TAT - Anyways! Shall we continue!? We'll actually skip the special this one time.

Rest - Phew...

TAT - That's only because I'm doing it per review. That means since this next one was mixed with Sauce's, they count as one, yet are separate.

Reiji - Lucky us.

TAT - Anyways!

.

.

.

CadetWithAPen

.

.

.

 **Cady's Stuff**

 **\- I'm obsessed with "Hamilton," and Sauce had found a version earlier on here of "The Schuyler Sisters" with Mikumo Squad, so pick three people, and have each one sing either "My Shot," "You'll Be Back," or "Wait For It." Feel free to change lyrics as necessary!**

 **\- Have a mock presedential debate between Yuki and TAT, with Jin as the moderator!**

 **That's all we've got for now! There will be more soon!**

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Uh... *scratches* I...am not too sure how to a debate like that. I'm not one for that kind of thing, so that's not something I can really do. ... Sorry. Anyways! About the song!

Yuki - *walks in* Tsk.

Jin - *walks in* What's wrong?

Yuki - Don't give me that.

Jin - Touchy, touchy~

Yuki - I'm called in her for basically no reason. I have a right to be mad.

TAT - Yuki!

Yuki - Shut up, and start the music.

TAT - Good, you know what's going on!

.

.

.

.

.

 **You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

 **You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

 **Why so sad?**

 **Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

 **Now you're making me mad**

 **Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

 **You'll be back**

 **Soon you'll see**

 **You'll remember you belong to me**

 **You'll be back**

 **Time will tell**

 **You'll remember that I served you well**

 **Oceans rise, empires fall**

 **We have seen each other through it all**

 **And when push comes to shove,**

 **I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada**

 **Dada da da dayada**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada**

 **Dada da da da**

 **You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

 **You'll be the one complaining when I am gone**

 **And, no, don't change the subject**

 **'Cause you're my favorite subject**

 **My sweet, submissive subject**

 **My loyal, royal subject**

 **Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**

 **You'll be back**

 **Like before**

 **I will fight the fight and win the war**

 **For your love**

 **For your praise**

 **And I'll love you till my dying days**

 **When you're gone, I'll go mad**

 **So don't throw away this thing we had**

 **'Cause when push comes to shove**

 **I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada**

 **Dada da da dayada**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada**

 **Dada da**

 **Everybody!**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada**

 **Dada da da dayada**

 **Da dada da da**

 **Da dadada dayada**

 **Dadada da da dayada**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki - _There._

TAT - How great of you to be cooperative!

Yuki - Oh. Don't think I don't know what that "special thing" is either. I will say that I am _not_ taking part in that. No way in hell am I gonna be taking any chances here.

TAT - Ha! You actually think you have an option!? That's a good one!

Yuki - Why you...

Jin - Now, now~ No need to get so agitated.

Yuki - You're lucky this is a special 100 thing. When we're done, we're gonna have _a little chat_ if I have to do anything too bad though.

TAT - Fair enough.

Inukai - Hey, isn't that favoritism?

TAT - Yeah. So?

Inukai - Just making sure.

Yuki - By the way... Why do you and Oshiro smell like... You didn't...

Inukai - *grins* Depends on what you mean~

Oshiro - No! No! It was only two fingers!

Yuki - *covers ears* Gah! I don't wanna hear it! Keep that to yourself!

Reiji - Hey, _we_ were the ones who had to see that.

Jin - Entertaining, I bet.

Reiji - No.

Inukai - Maybe we'll put on a better show next time~

Oshiro - Haru-san! Us doing... _stuff_ isn't a show! Besides... *hugs self* They saw us...naked then...

Inukai - ...

Jin - Oh boy~

Reiji - Hm?

TAT - By the way, I took of the restraint on Side Effects.

Inukai - *looks at Minoru, Reiji & Pyrínas* **You three wouldn't have happened to see Shiro-chan _naked,_ would you?**

Minoru - Wh-whoa...

Inukai - **Did you?**

Oshiro - Haru-san! Please stop!

Inukai - *pats Oshiro's head* It's fine, Shiro-chan. **I'm just asking a question.**

Reiji - Then why do you look like you want to hurt us?

Inukai - *pulls out Trigger* **No reason.**

Oshiro - U-um... *kisses Inukai*

Inukai - Hm!?

Yuki - By the way, why didn't Minoru freeze when Suzu left?

TAT - Oh. That was a rather unfair team. For Minoru at least. I gave him a break.

Inukai - Sh-Shiro-chan...

Oshiro - S-sorry... But-

Inukai - *hugs Oshiro* Aw~ Seeing Shiro-chan take the initiative... _It turns me on a bit~_

TAT - Hey, the room's still there.

Inukai - Right!

Oshiro - No! *hides behind Yuki* Can we _please_ move on now!?

TAT - Sigh. I suppose...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Right then! I shall be picking the names now!

*stages go up*

Oshiro - So high up...

TAT - Now then! Let's see who we have! *pulls out paper*

Jin - Heh~ 三U三

TAT - And we have... "Oshiro" and "Yuki"!

Yuki - Crap! I knew this kind if thing would happen!

Oshiro - ... *blush*

TAT - And they have to... *pulls out slip* ...

Jin - 三U三

Yuki - What!?

TAT - Tsk. Why is that even in there? Sigh~... You to get "Free"! That means you don't have to do anything!

Yuki - Yes!

Oshiro - Phew...

TAT - Oh, shut up. Let's just get to the next one.

.

.

.

Kizumi

.

.

.

 **Oh okay then~ Let's just pretend I'm 7 years older than my real age right now. :P**

 **Right, Ken you have to kiss Izumi on the lips 'yes its counted as making out' either that or I'll leave you with Suzu and give your fate to her.**

 **Everyone has to wear beach clothes! No exceptions!**

 **Suzume for the males and females who has the largest 'size'? Smallest?**

 **Finally for you TAT-senpai! I dare you to write a lemon, I would really like to see what you'd post, be it from yaoi Yuri straight threesomes OC or Canon, just wrote one! And 'actually' post it :3**

 **Maybe I'll have more dares soon, just don't know how to sort it or type it in a less perverted way**

 **Haha that's it hope all dares were done :)**

.

.

.

TAT - Ahem... *mutters* I'll make it... Probably Inukai and Oshiro, but...

Oshiro - What!?

TAT - *turns to readers* If you have a suggestion... I am willing to hear it...

Yuki - ... You are really the worst person, you know.

TAT - ...

 **ZZZT!**

TAT - Hm? *pulls out phone* "From what Misó told me, Karasawa-san has the biggest dick. And I can definitely tell that Kushikage-san has the biggest boobs I've seen. On a side note, her nipples peak out at times. That itself provides some good material."

Yuki - How the hell can that woman hate an exhibitionist when she herself is one!? And what the hell, Mei!? Why are you letting her near those four looking the way she does!?

Minoru - Shouldn't the real issue he how Misó knows that Karasawa-san has the biggest dick?

Oshiro - Sigh... _Of course_ he would know that... I'm pretty sure governments care more about privacy than he does...

TAT - Anyways! *claps*

Everyone - *in beach clothes*

Reiji - When are you going to set those two free, anyway?

TAT - Huh? Oh. Right. *snap*

Kageura & Osamu - *falls to ground*

Kageura - You piece of-

Ken & Izumi - *lands on Kageura*

TAT - Heh~ Thought I would take part in Kageura Torture.

Izumi - When even _was_ the last time I was here?

Yuki - Who knows.

Ken - I'll take my chances with Suzu!

Minoru - _Really_?

Ken - Yup! Nothing against you, Izumi-senpai, but I'd rather be with Suzu.

Izumi - I don't care. But you _do know_ that she will probably make you do something worse, right!

Ken - I can get her to go easy on me!

Yuki - **And what do you mean by that?**

Ken - E-eh?

Suzume - *walks in* Hm. Give it a few minutes and they'll be- Huh? Ken? What are you honestly doing here?

Ken - Suzu! *hugs Suzume*

Suzume - *pushes Ken off* Get off! Honestly...

Ken - *frowns* What's wrong, Suzu? You like it when I give you a hug.

Suzume - *flips hair* I-I just honestly don't feel like hugging right now... Maybe...l-later...

Rest - ...

Kageura - Just make out already. Damn.

Suzume - *blushes w/ hair going up* Wh-what!? *pulls out a Twin Stingers*

Kageura - Crap! *starts running*

Suzume - *runs after Kageura* GET BACK HERE, YOU HONESTLY ASSHOLE COWARD!

Ken - *scrunches eyebrows*

Oshiro - It's okay, Satori-kun. She doesn't hate the thought of kissing you, I'm sure.

TAT - *mutters into collar* We got all of that recorded, right?

The screen - Yup.

TAT - Good. *walks forward* Anyways!

Inukai - She didn't get to who has the smallest sizes.

Jin - That's unfair for the young ones in Border, don't you think?

Inukai - Guess that's true.

TAT - _Anyways!_ That lemon will be... Coming up. That's up there with my "Do this already! Damn it! Stop being a lazy ass!" list. Right along side the paintball and festival.

Osamu - Interesting way of naming your lists.

TAT - *shrugs* They're just lists. No need for something extravagant. Anyways. Moving on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Time again for another round of "These Poor Victims"!

Izumi & Ken - Wait, what!?

TAT - We may have lost Kageura, for the time being, but we still have these poor saps!

Izumi - What are we even doing!?

Oshiro - Praying we don't get called on!

Ken - And what if we do!?

Most - You don't want to know!

TAT - Now then! Let's! Get! Started! *puts hand in hat* The two victims are... "Minoru" and "Yuki"!

Minoru - Tsk!

Yuki - Two in a row! This _has_ to be rigged!

Rest - Phew...

TAT - And they have to... *pulls out slip* "Hold hands for the next review". Damn!

Minoru & Yuki - Yes!

TAT - Fine, fine! That's how things work here, so...

*stages fall*

Minoru & Yuki - *holding hands*

TAT - I suppose something is better than nothing.

Pyrínas - Optimistic...

TAT - Yeah, yeah. Let's just move on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yujonokage

.

.

.

 **Whew, I can finally send something to you.**

 **Truth/Questions: To some random couples, favorite non-sexual and sexual activity?**

 **Do you prefer your roles (Top - Bottom) or would you like to switch sometimes?**

 **Your most sensitive spot? (Ear, neck something like that)**

 **What was the best wet dream you ever had?**

 **Dares: Give some hickeys on your partner.**

 **Kiss, bite or whatever your partners sensitive spot for 5 minutes.**

 **Shipping squad (max. 4-5 people), choose one pairing (ONE!) and they have to do what you want.**

 **That's it! I'm off to read APH now!**

.

.

.

*far stage rises*

*music starts playing*

Inukai - Wow. She was actually able to get that many people.

Yuki - Not really surpsing when you think about it.

TAT - Sigh. Such interesting questions.

Oshiro - They are _not_ interesting!

Suzume - *walks in* Hm! Just start! *pulls out recorder*

Minoru - But-

Suzume - Send him away!

Minoru - Wha-

TAT - *shrugs* You heard the queen. *snaps*

*cane comes by & pulls Minoru away*

Yuki - *gets dragged along* Hey!

TAT: So who _do_ we have? Inukai and Oshiro, and Reiji and Ketsu. Alright then. *snaps*

Ketsueki - *lands on feet* Hey there, Rei-san.

Reiji - ...

Ketsueki - Hm?

TAT - Anyways! To the questions! Let's start with Reiji and Ketsu.

Ketsueki - Oh. Okay. Let's see... If they mean favorite non-sexual activity _together_... Jogging. We usually do that to keep up our bodies. As for favorite sexual activity...

Reiji - Making love.

Izumi & Ken - *covers ears* Don't wanna hear it! LALALALALALALALA!

Jin - *covering Osamu's ears*

TAT - Seme or uke? Who is who?

Ketsueki - We trade off at times. It's basically whoever feels like what.

Suzume - Ah~ That's so nice~

TAT - So, so... Anything _specific_ you two do!

Reiji - No.

TAT - So little words.

Suzume - It's probably because he's embarrassed~

Ketsueki - Hm? He's not embarrassed. I can tell since he gets embarrassed at time. It's usually when I'm riding him like- Hmpgh!

Reiji - *covering Ketsueki's mouth* They don't need to knowing anything like that.

Ketsueki - Pah! Okay, okay. But, some trivia.

TAT - Damn. You're pretty open with all this, aren't you?

Ketsueki - Isn't Oshiro-kun as well? That's how our maker made us.

Oshiro - *blush*

Ketsueki - Anyways. When we first had sex, I was actually shocked how big Rei-san was. I ended up crying during it, so he tried to sooth me. And that was _after_ we got prepared.

Suzume - Heeeeeeeeh~~~~ Good to know~~ So, how big _is_ Reiji-san?

Ketsueki - Oh. He's-

Reiji - Next! Go to the next two!

TAT & Suzume - Hehe~

Oshiro - R-right... We usually just like being around each other. Nothing particular.

Inukai - And you should know the latter part of the question by now. Same with the second question. Although...

Suzume - Hm~

Inukai - Nothin' much~ *hugs Oshiro from behind* Just that Shiro-chan, for some reason, enjoys cock rings, on both of us. We may haven't gone all the way, but damn! It's always so great!

Suzume - *writting in notepad*

Jin - So next is about sensitive spots.

Ketsueki - Oh. That's easy. Rei-san _loves_ it when I start kissing the nape of his neck. Oddly enough, mine is on the _back_ of my neck.

Suzume - Perfect for each other then!

Ketsueki - I suppose so.

TAT - So that leaves Inukai and Oshiro.

Inukai - *rubbing Oshiro from behind* Shiro-chan really starts to move when I play with his nipples~

Oshiro - H-Haru-san~... His ears...are usually...what does the trick... Mmm~~

TAT - We haven't even gotten to the dares and he's started... I approve.

Oshiro - Hmmmmmm~~~ So! The dares!

Izumi & Ken - LALALALALALALALA!

TAT - Well, Inukai has already started~

Inukai - *turns around*

Inukai & Oshiro - *falls on sofa*

TAT - No! Not the so-

Inukai - *biting Oshiro's neck & pinching nipples*

Oshiro - *covers mouth* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~~~!

TAT - ... Sigh... Now I've gotta get a new sofa...

Kageura - *drops from ceiling*

TAT - What the-!?

Kageura - Crap! How the hell does a door even get me here!?

Jin - Doors are difficult around here.

Kako - *walks in* You should have known that already, Kageura-kun~ *walks by while taking pictures*

TAT - Anyways! *turns* Rei-...

Ketsueki & Reiji - *making out while taking off clothes*

TAT - Wait! What happened to-

Pyrínas - *in block of ice* ...

TAT - ... Reiji, Ketsu, could you at least go into one if the rooms...? Inukai! Oshiro! Get off the sofa and into another room! Don't want any of your... Well, yeah...

Inukai - Gladly~ *lifts up Oshiro & leaves*

Kako & Suzume - We're gonna get a recording of that, right?

TAT - What a stupid question. Of course.

Izumi - *covering ears* Did they finally leave!?

Ken - Can we move our ears!?

Suzume & Kako - *look at each other & grins*

Izumi & Ken - Hm?

Suzume - Should we really though? We honestly have many more options.

Kako - True... Oh. I have one~

Suzume - ?

Kako - *whispers in Suzume's ear*

Suzume - Ho ho~ Alright~

Suzume & Kako - Fufufu~

Most - *shivers*

Suzume & Kako - *puts hand to lips w/ purple aura* _Oh my, oh my~ Looks like they are afraid~_

Suzume - _What ever would be their reason for such an honest reaction~?_

Kako - _I wonder indeed~ I see no reason for them to act in such a way~_

Most - DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP, YOU DAMN ROTTEN WOMEN!

TAT - So? Have you two decided?

Jin - Aren't two or three more people needed for this kind of decision?

Suzume - Nah~ We already know what everyone thinks about what, when it honestly comes to shipping. Us two being here is basically like all of the Ship Squad being here.

Ken - S-so... Wh-who did you ch-choose...?

Kako - Before that...

Suzume - *turns to TAT* How do you plan on getting them to do whatever we say?

TAT - Depends on what it is. I may need to tweak them like I did with Kageura and Osamu.

Suzume - *flips hair* Good enough.

Kako - Our choices are...

Most - *gulp* ...

Suzume - They are...

Most - *sweating* ...

Jin - 三U三

Suzume & Kako - Ema-kun and Amatori-chan.

Most - PHEW!

Jin - Heh~ 三U三

Osamu - Wait a minute...

Suzume - *waves hand* We were just messing around with you all. And don't worry, we honestly won't be making them do anything M rated.

Most - These two devil women...

TAT - *snaps*

Ema & Chika - *lands in feet*

Ema - ...

Osamu - *stands in front of Chika*

Kageura - *pats Ema's head* Good luck.

Chika - Excuse me, but what are we doing here?

Suzume - Just a duet with Ema-kun. Nothing much.

Jin - *grabs Osamu* Sorry, Megane-kun, but they need to do this. Something worse to come to them if they don't.

Osamu - I refuse! Chika! Don't listen to them! Stay away from him!

Chika - *holding microphone*

Osamu - *on floor w/ dark cloud*

Izumi & Jin - *pats Osamu's back*

Chika - What do we have to sing?

Suzume - Hm~ What indeed...

Kako - Author, why don't you pick a song?

TAT - Hm? Me? Alright. ... Ah. Jet Lag. By Simple Plan.

Rest - ...

TAT - _Really_? No one has heard it?

Rest - *shakes head*

TAT - Sigh... Just...

.

.

.

.

.

 **So jet-lagged**

 **What time is it where you are?**

 _I miss you more than anything_

 **And back at home you feel so far**

 _Waitin' for the phone to ring_

 **It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down**

 **I don't even wanna be in this town**

 **Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy**

 **You say good morning**

 **When it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged**

 _What time is it where you are?_

 **Five more days and I'll be home**

 _I keep your picture in my car_

 **I hate the thought of you alone**

 _I've been keepin' busy all the time_

 _Just to try to keep you off my mind_

 _Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

 **You say good morning**

 **When it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's drivin' me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged**

 **I miss you so bad**

 _I miss you so bad_

 **I miss you so bad**

 _I miss you so bad_

 **I miss you so bad**

 _I wanna share your horizon_

 **I miss you so bad**

 ** _And see the same sun rising_**

 _I miss you so bad_

 ** _And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._**

 **You say good morning**

 **When it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 ** _I wake up to your sunset_**

 ** _And it's drivin' me mad_**

 ** _I miss when you say good morning_**

 ** _But it's midnight_**

 ** _Going out of my head_**

 ** _Alone in this bed_**

 ** _I wake up to your sunset_**

 ** _And it's drivin' me mad_**

 ** _I miss you so bad_**

 ** _And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_**

 ** _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_**

 ** _Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_**

.

.

.

.

.

Ema & Chika - *blush*

Suzume - See? Wasn't too bad.

TAT - Sooooooo~~? Did I pick a good song or what!?

Kako & Jin - Very good.

TAT - ~

Osamu - Can we...just move on...?

TAT - Fine, fine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - And now! Time again! For the special treat!

*stages start to rise*

Kageura - Crap! Not this again!?

TAT - Would our lovely Suzu-chan please pull out the names of the victims!?

Suzume - But of course~ *pulls out papers* And they are... "Chika" and "Ken"!

TAT - And what do they have to do!?

Suzume - "Kiss"...

Osamu - No!

Suzume - Ahem... I second that...

TAT - Oh? And the reasoning?

Suzume - Because... *looks away* Ah! Because I honestly won't allow the Ema x Chika ship to be...dirtied by such a thing!

Ken - Suzuuuuuuuuuuu~~~

TAT - *shrugs* The queen has spoken. Looks like you all get a free pass this time. Don't feel like picking from the hat. Rather...

Suzume - It shuts closed after picking the slips.

Rest - Phew...

TAT - Anyways. On to the next one!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EmbraceTheNerd

.

.

.

 **Is it too late to submit? *scratches head* Oh well! Might as well, just in case! Kitora and Osamu: Pls give me some good Kisamuon knees* I'm begging! *evil smirk* I suppose I can leave it in Suzume's able hands!**

 **Anyonepushes box over* Good old blind mystery box...thing...yea! This time, reach in and grab a costume/outfit! Whoever pulls must wear what they gotEveryone: Since it's 300, everyone get into groups of three and**

 **...*scratches head* umm...do something of TAT's choice! Welp...that's all I got! Bye bye~~**

.

.

.

TAT - Nope! Not too late!

Izumi - Now it is.

TAT - Stop being an idiot, idiot. Anyways! *snap*

Kitora - *lands on feet* Where am... Oh no...

Kageura - Yeah. You're in the hell known as 300.

Ken - Hey, you don't have to do anything too bad though.

Jin - *whispering to Osamu*

TAT - Hey! No cheating!

Jin - Sorry~ 三U三

TAT - Keeping my eyes on you...

Kitora - Sigh. What do I have to-

Osamu - *walks up to Kitora & grabs hand*

Kitora - What is it?

Osamu - *kisses Kitora's hand*

Kitora - Mikumo-kun!?

Suzume - *puts camera away* Could have honestly been better.

Kako - It still looks nice with the fluff.

Suzume - I suppose so.

TAT - Sigh. Moving on...I suppose. Izumi!

Izumi - Yes!?

TAT - You haven't done anything this whole time! Put your hand in the box!

Izumi - No!

TAT - *snaps*

Pyrínas - *walks forward* ...

Izumi - Fine, fine... *puts hand in box* ...

Rest - ...

Izumi - *pulls out EMBG outfit* ... Hell no!

Ken - HAHAHAHAHAHA!

TAT - Don't worry. Ken will wear it as well.

Ken - What!?

TAT - Here. I'll help you two. *snap*

Izumi & Ken - *in EMBG outfit* ... This is so humiliating...

Kitora - *covers mouth*

Jin - Wow~ That even got Kitora to laugh~ 三U三

Izumi - Just get to the next part!

Kako - But why? You two look so cute~

TAT - Oh. And I decided to take these so that you don't try anything. *holding Triggers* Anyways~

Suzume - *taking pictures*

TAT - Group up now~

Osamu - *pulls in Chika & Jin*

TAT - Of course.

Kako - *pulls Izumi & walks to Kageura*

Kageura - No!

TAT - So Kako, Izumi and Kageura. Got it.

Kageura - Tsk!

Suzume - *pulls Ken & Ema* We're good over here!

TAT - *turns to Pyrínas & Kitora* Looks like you two are with me for this one.

Pyrínas - ...

Kitora - Alright. So what are we suppose to do?

TAT - I've been feeling that there has been a lack of music here today, so... Everyone pick a random song from the hat and sing it.

Izumi - That's not too har-

TAT - And the team that does the worst has to strip down to their underwear.

Rest - ...

TAT - Except Chika and Ema of course.

Izumi, Kageura, Kitora - How is that fair!?

TAT - Now then! We'll start with Tamakoma! And _Osamu_ will pick it. No way am I letting Jin choose.

Jin - Aw~ 三U三

Osamu - *gulps & picks slip* ... "Serment by Kawada Miami".

.

.

.

.

.

 **This is me.**

 _kami wa nabiku_

 _Akaku somaru hoho ni_

 **I am me…** ketsui no tsubu

Kore wa hajimari datta

 ** _Kibou mo zetsubou ni mo kasumanai ashita ga aru no nara_**

( _simple as that_ )

 **Wasurenai**

 **Kono itami wa ano hi no yakusoku**

 **Kanaetai** _kanaerarenai_ kanaeru

Kokuu wo tsukamu yoru nanika ni mezameta asa

Wake to iu kasegoto hatenai sora he tada tobitatsu sou "Soredake."

 _Here I am._

 **koe ni dashite**

 **Kotoba, tashikameteta**

 _Wherever I am._

kanjitete mo

Hitomi ni utsusu made wa

 ** _Shotaifumei no kage ga tsuyoku suru ashita mo aru no nara_**

(simple as that)

 **Yuzurenai**

 **Kono itami wa deai to hitsuzen**

 **Kasaneau te to te wo harau**

 **Mayoi de mikiru negai nara nido to aenakute ii**

 **Afuredasu namida wa futatabi aeru sono toki made sou "Soredake."**

 ** _Wasurenai_**

 ** _Kono itami wa ano hi no yakusoku_**

Kanaetai _kanaerarenai_ **kanaeru**

 ** _Kokuu wo tsukamu yoru nanika ni mezameta asa_**

 ** _Wake to iu kasegoto hatenai sora he tada tobitatsu sou "Soredake."_**

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Alright then! Let's see the overall score now!

Izumi - 7!

Kitora - 7.

Suzume - 7.

TAT - Total is... 21 points! Starting off strong!

Osamu - Phew...

TAT - Now then! Kako! Pick a song!

Kako - Okay. *takes out slip* "Yowamushi no Honō by Dirty Old Men".

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kaze yomu**

 **Koko wa nannan da**

 **Kodou no yukue doko nanda**

 **Furishibore**

 **Mayotte touzen daro**

 **Dare mo ga te ni sunnara**

 **Imi ga nai kara na**

 **Mada mada kore kara**

 **RASUTO itteki made**

 _Okubyoukaze ni yura yura yuragu_

 _Atama no naka de sa kotae dasu na yo_

 _Ugoke kono ashi choujou wo fume_

 _Kokoro ni tomoshita yowamushi na honoo_

Kaze kiru

Kore ja dame nanda

Make wa shinda mo douzen da

Saegiru mono

Hitotsunai takami ni

Inochi no tezawari ga

Jiyuu ni michiteru

Ike ike ugokase

RASUTO itteki made

 _Okubyoukaze ni yura yura yuragu_

 _Atama no naka de sa kotae dasu na yo_

 _Ugoke kono ashi choujou wo fume_

 _Kokoro ni tomoshita yowamushi na honoo_

 **Kudake sou da**

 _Kokoro ga mou_

Kowaresou da

 ** _Kaze ni kiite mo_**

 ** _Kotae nanka nai_**

 _Mada minu jibun wo_

 **Eranda kono michi no ue**

 **Mou subete jibun de kimerunda**

 **Mou jibun kara**

Mou nigeru na

 _Okubyoukaze de bara bara ni naru_

 _Tatoe kono karada hikichigirete mo_

 _Dare yori mo hayaku choujou wo fume_

 _Kokoro wo moyashita jibun jishin de_

 _Unare kono ashi choujou koero_

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Great! Now then! The scores!

Jin - 8~

Pyrínas - 7.

Ken - 7.

Suzume - Kageura-senpai's voice didn't go well with Kako-san's or Izumi's.

Kageura - Tsk. Like I give a damn.

TAT - So final score is... 22! One above Tamakoma!

Osamu - *starts sweating*

TAT - Next up! The Snipers! Suzu! You're up!

Suzume - *picks slip* "Fortuna on the sixteenth night by Fripside".

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kono te ga fureru kimi ni yasashisa wo sukoshi de mo tsutaeru koto dekitara_

 _Omoi wa chikara ni nari sono saki no mirai e_

 _Yume wo koeru Will I change the fate ?_

 **Deai wa totsuzen me wo aketa shunkan**

 **Kimi to no ashita ga kitto kuru to shitta**

 _Otagai shiru tame hibi wo kasaneatta_

 _Hiki yoserareteku sono sunda hitomi ni_

Samayoi aruite sagashita shinjitsu ni

Tadori tsuita toki sono basho ni kimi ga matte ita

 _Michibikareta unmei ni aragau yuuki shinjite ashita wo mukaeru_

 _Tatoe kono kokoro kirisakarete mo subete wo mamori nuku to chikau_

 _Kono te ga fureru kimi ni yasashisa wo sukoshi de mo tsutaeru koto dekitara_

 _Omoi wa chikara ni nari sono saki no mirai e_

 _Yume wo koeru Will I change the fate ?_

 **Hatenai omoi ga imadoki wo koe yuku**

 **Kawaranai egao ga kyou no kimi ni utsuru**

 _Uchi keshitai kioku kousa suru genjitsu_

 _Kowasenai RUURU ni tachi mukau tsuyosa dakishimeta_

 **Shibarareta unmei kara kimi wo tokihanatsu tame no kotae wo sagashite**

 **Tsuki akari terasareru kono machi de boku wa kimi no egao wo mamoru**

 **Kono te ga fureru kimi ni yasashisa wo sukoshi de mo tsutaeru koto dekitara**

 **Omoi wa chikara ni nari sono saki no mirai e**

 **Yume wo koeru Will I change the fate ?**

 _Michibikareta unmei ni aragau yuuki shinjite ashita wo mukaeru_

 _Tatoe kono kokoro kirisakarete mo subete wo mamori nuku to chikau_

Shibarareta unmei kara kimi wo tokihanatsu tame no kotae wo sagashite

Tsuki akari terasareru kono machi de boku wa kimi no egao wo mamoru

Kono te ga fureru kimi ni yasashisa wo sukoshi de mo tsutaeru koto dekitara

Omoi wa chikara ni nari sono saki no mirai e

Yume wo koeru Will I change the fate ?

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Nice using Suzu for a good part of it...

Kako - 10.

Chika - 9.

TAT - 10.

Suzume - *flips hair* Hm. Of course.

TAT - So! Final score! 29! Best one yet! How are we going to beat that!? Just find out! *puts hand in hat & takes slip*

Kitora & Pyrínas - ...

TAT - "Whispers in the Dark by Skillet"!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Despite the lies that you're making**

 **Your love is mine for the taking**

 **My love is**

 **Just waiting**

 **To turn your tears to roses**

 **Despite the lies that you're making**

 **Your love is mine for the taking**

 **My love is**

 **Just waiting**

 **To turn your tears to roses**

 **I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

 **I will be the one that you run to**

 **My love is**

 **A burning, consuming fire**

 _No_

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

No

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes, you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **You feel so lonely and ragged**

 **You lay here broken and naked**

 **My love is**

 **Just waiting**

 **To clothe you in crimson roses**

 **I will be the one that's gonna find you**

 **I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

 **My love is**

 **A burning, consuming fire**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes, you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes, you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

.

.

.

.

.

Kageura - Hey! That big guy sang the whole damn thing! That's cheating!

TAT - Nope, nope, nope~ Kitora and I sang a part~

Kageura - Like hell-

TAT - Scores!

Suzume - 10! That was honestly awesome!

Kako - 10 as well.

Jin - 10~

TAT - So! Of course we win~ Now then~ Osamu! Jin! Take it off!

Osamu - But-

TAT - *snaps*

Osamu & Jin - *in underwear*

Suzume & Kako - *takes pictures*

Osamu - Please stop...

TAT - ...

Izumi - What's with you?

TAT - I've just noticed... Reiji, Ketsu, Shiro and Inukai all haven't come out yet...

Izumi & Ken - I DO NOT CARE! LALALALALALALALA!

TAT - *shrugs* Whatever. *claps* Alright then! Shall we get to...the last one?

Most - PLEASE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Heh heh~ Ya didn't think we forgot about this, did you~

Most - Nooooooo!

*stages go up*

TAT - *holds out hat*

Suzume - *puts hand in hat & takes out papers* "Osamu" and "Kitora"!

Osamu & Kitora - Really!?

Suzume - "Quick in-and-out"!

Rest - ...

Suzume - Tongue in mouth. That's all.

TAT - Heh~ We start and end with this one...

Osamu - *gulp*

Kitora - Let's just...get this over with...

Osamu - R-right...

Osamu & Kitora - ...

Suzume - Oh, for the love of... *smashes head together*

Osamu & Kitora - !?

TAT - Tongue~

Osamu - ... *puts tongue in Kitora's mouth*

Kitora - !?

Kako - You're turn~

Kitora - ... *puts tongue in Osamu's mouth*

Suzume - *moves back* See? That honestly wasn't too hard.

Osamu & Kitora - *blush*...

TAT - Now then...! On to the last one!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zazaza gogo da

.

.

.

 **300! Yes! Now then... Just to make sure of something... TAT! You have been dared TWICE to continue after 300! Now be an entertainer and follow through! Anywho~ Let's begin~**

 **Futo - have some "sexy time" with your favorite Yagura Branch member**

 **Shobu - in honor of you finally getting a chapter! Why don't you... Damn! You're too cute and innocent for any M rated stuff! Just... Sing a duet with Hisato or something. ... Hisato... AH!**

 **Hisato - pick between Suwa & Daigo! Whoever you pick you have to make out with them!**

 **Ikoma - (man, I'm just picking the latest chapter people...) wear a speedo and strut for us!**

 **That's all.**

 **On a side note, we could have another trio.**

 **Mist Trio - Jinsei, Kaze, Ame**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Trios**

 **Main -** _Yuki, Minoru, Maya_

 **American -** _Noah, Toby, Shana_

 **Shooter -** _Eri, Osamu, Takeshi_

 **Moon -** _Amo, Yuki, Maya_

 **Airhead -** _Minoru, Yuki, Kako_

 **Spade -** _Yuki, Minoru, Denji_

 **Rock Girls -** _Suzume, Shana, Minubuki_

 **Black Trigger -** _Jin, Amo, Yuma_

 **Ice Cream -** _Yuki, Akane, Hanzaki_

 **Cutiepie Trio -** _Sora, Kaede, Shobu_

 **Overprotective Trio -** _Maya, Noah, Osamu_

 **Younger Sibling Trio -** _Hoshi, Kaede, Chika_

 **Host Trio -** _TheAnimeTrain, Yuki, Minoru_

 **Overprotected Trio -** _Sora, Chika, Kaede_

 **Real Time Trio -** _Izumi, Nasu, Takeshi_

 **Hug Trio -** _Minoru, Noah, Bubbles_

 **Non-Human Trio -** _Taka, Krümel, Bubbles_

 **Dog Trio -** _Inukai, Toby, Midorikawa_

 **Accessory Trio -** _Toby, Takeshi, Noah_

 **Gamer Trio -** _Kunichika_ _, Hisato, Sayoko_

 **Pokémon Trio -** _Bubbles, Nao, Wan-chan_

 **Partner Trio -** _Yorushi, Mei, Masataka_

 **Creator Trio -** _Awesome Sauce, Yujonokage, Zazaza gogo da_

 **Mood Maker Trio -** _Kako_ **,** _Inukai, Toby_

 **Best Friends Trio -** _Yuki, Minoru, Inukai_

 **Mentor Trio -** _Shinoda, Akasora, Rindo_

 **School Days Trio -** _Yuki, Mei, Murakami_

 **Brother(/bro) Trio/Family Trio -** _Minoru, Yuki, Toby_

 **Changing Rhythm Trio -** _Yuki, Murakami, Jinsei_

 **Soccer Trio -** _Noah, Okudera, Koarai_

 **Strength Trio -** _Mei, Reiji, Minoru_

 **Irritating Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Sekai_

 **Angel Trio -** _Hoshi, Sora, Oshiro_

 **Baby Trio -** _Michelle, Stepney, Mitsubachi_

 **Branch Rep Trio -** Raijinmaru _, Shobu, Taichi_

 **Sick Trio -** _Yuki, Nasu, Minoru_

 **Homo Trio -** _Minoru, Jinsei, Ketsueki_

 **Sibling Complex Trio -** _Arashiyama, Yuki, Maya_

 **Dog Sitter Trio -** _Tsuji, Takeshi, Kuroe_

 **Mist Trio -** _Jinsei, Kaze, Ame_

 **Devil Trio -** _Kushikage, Denji, Misó_

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - The newest list everyone!

Kako - Devil Trio indeed...

TAT - Now then!

Suzume - This should honestly be good~

TAT - *snaps*

Shobu, Hisato, Futoyuki, Ikoma - *lands on feet*

Ikoma - *in speedo* I smell desperation.

Rest - ...

TAT, Suzume, Kako, Jin - That would be everyone else wanting to get out of here.

Osamu - *covering Chika's eyes*

Shobu - ... *hides behind Hisato*

TAT - Welcome! To! 300!

Hisato - Oh no...

Futoyuki - *looks around w/ sparkle* UWAAAAAAAHHHH~~~ This place is so amazing! So this is one of those hundred specials!

Hisato - Uh... What are we here for?

TAT - Weeeeeeeelllllll! You have to pick! Also! You've gotta sing with Shobu! The others are here for a different reason!

Hisato - Pick what?

Suzume - Whether you wanna make out with Dai-kun or Suwa-san.

Hisato - What!?

TAT - But first! Futo! Your favorite Yagura Branch member!?

Futoyuki - Hm... Gah! I don't know! They're all awesome! Kushi is so much fun to be around! But Shobu and his friends always show me new places! I really, really can't choose!

Rest - ...

TAT - You... But-! How!?

Futoyuki - Hm?

Rest - He got out if the dare...

Futoyuki - Hm?

TAT - A-anyways... Ikoma! Strut!

Ikoma - Alright.

Suzume - *taking pictures* He has a bulge! He has a bulge! This is honestly great!

Kageura - You have problems!

Izumi - You should really get checked...

Ken - S-Suzu... Don't you think you're going a bit too far...?

Suzume - *quickly turns around*

Ken & Izumi - Eep!

Suzume - Of course not! *shows notepad* See!? I honestly need to know things to be accurate! The fact he has a bulge means I can get a better of understanding of his big his dick honestly is! This means he's bigger than Jin-san, yet smaller than Tachikawa-san!

Jin - *covers Chika's ears* Wait what?

Kitora - *looks over at Kako* You aren't...this-

Kako - *waves hand* No. I do enjoy the pictures and the like, but I don't keep track of things like that.

Ikoma - You want me to take it to get a better look?

Suzume - HONESTLY PLEASE!

Most - NO!

Ken - KEEP IT ON!

Futoyuki - Is it normal to be naked here? *starts taking off shirt*

Kageura - Keep your damn clothes on!

Osamu - *covering Chika's eyes* Can we please go to the next ones...?

TAT - Right! Hisato! Pick!

Hisato - Uh... Daigo!

TAT - *snaps*

Daigo - *lands on feet*

Hisato - ...

TAT - Well?

Daigo - *tilts head* Hm? What's going on?

Ema - *grabs Chika's hand* Let's go before anything else weird happens.

Osamu - ... *walks with Ema & Chika*

Kako - So those two _can_ get along, when it comes to her at least. *turns* Now then...

Daigo - Hisato-kun? You have to do some dare, I'm guessing?

Hisato - Ye-

Kako - *pushes Hisato forward*

Shobu - *goes behind Pyrínas*

Hisato - *falls on Daigo* U-uh...!

Daigo - ...?

Kako - *light pushes Hisato's head*

Hisato - ...!?

Kageura - She's not as bad as that crazy girl, but...

TAT - Remember~ It said to make out~

Hisato - ... *grabs Daigo's face & closes eyes*

Kako - Hm hm hm~ *takes pictures*

Suzume - *takes pictures of Ikoma* Nice going, Kako-san!

Kako - *moves foot*

Hisato & Daigo - *making out*

Kako - I've done my part here~

Shobu & Pyrínas - ...

Futoyuki - Hey! Pyrínas! Isn't this place really fun!?

Pyrínas - *looks down* ... It's entertaining.

Futoyuki - Right, right!?

TAT - Alright, alright. You still have to sing with Shobu.

Hisato - *gets up w/ blush* Right!

Shobu - ...

Jin - So what song are you going to pick?

Izumi - Like you don't already know.

Hisato - What do you want to sing, Tenryū?

Shobu - ...

Hisato - Hm?

.

.

.

.

.

 **haru no yoru hitori datta**

 **monokuro no sora tameiki ga kieteku**

 **ashibaya na hito no nami**

 **tada mitsumete sa zutto matteita nda**

 _sakura hiraite mo mada samui yoru ni wa_

 _omoidasu nda kimi no kao o_

 _heiki na no? daijoubu sa. fuzakete te o furu boku_

 _ano hi, kimi to kawashita yakusoku_

 **bokura wa bokura wa ano kaketa tsuki no**

 **hanbun o sagashite**

 **kodoku o wakeau koto ga dekita nara**

 **mou ichido chikau yo**

 _shikakui benchi suwari bon'yari nagameru sora_

 _omoidasu nda kinou no you ni_

 _sasayaka na egao mo sasai na iiai mo_

 _dore dake boku o tsuyoku saseta darou?_

 **are kara** _are kara_ **ano kaketa tsuki no**

 ** _hanbun o sagashite_**

 ** _itsuka wa itsuka wa sakura no hana saku_**

 ** _mangetsu no moto e to_**

 **utsurikawaru machinami bokura sekasu you**

 **kimi wa ima doko de nani o shiteru no?**

 **sorenari no kurashi sorenari no shiawase**

 **sore demo mada oikaketeru**

 _bokura wa_ **bokura wa** **ano kaketa tsuki no**

 **hanbun o sagashite**

 **kodoku o wakeau koto ga dekita nara**

 **mou ichido...**

 **are kara** _are kara_ _ano kaketa tsuki no_

 _hanbun o sagashite_

 _ **itsuka wa itsuka wa sakura no hana saku**_

 _ **mangetsu no moto e to**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ikoma - *posing*

Suzume - *taking pictures*

.

.

.

Yuki - *draggin Minoru in by feet*

Kako - What happened to you two?

.

.

.

Kageura - Where the hell did he go?

.

.

.

Izumi - Can we finally get out of these stupid outfits!?

Ken - Right!?

Inukai - *walks out* Hm? ... Hahahahahaha! You two look...! Hahahaha!

.

.

.

Pyrínas - ...

Daigo - You two were great just now.

Shobu - ... Thank you...

Hisato - Thanks!

.

.

.

TAT - *looking around* Ha~...

Jin - Something wrong?

TAT - Don't give me that.

Jin - I'm just asking~

TAT - Well, no need to.

Jin - You going to finish this by yourself?

TAT - But of course. This may not have been the best hundred special, but it is still my job as an entertainer to end things properly.

Jin - Isn't it the reader's job to judge whether this was good or not?

TAT - Yeah, but I personally don't think this was the best we could have done...

Jin - Well, you can do better during 400.

TAT - Heh. Not that that will happen. It took quite a bit of time to even get to 300. I'm pretty sure we'll have even less to do here if we actually _do_ do the 300s.

Jin - Haven't you been dared by two people to continue on?

TAT - Yeah, but that doesn't really mean... Sigh.

Jin - *pats TAT's back* End this properly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - *in separate box* bows* I thank you all for the question, dares and general comments during each session so far. *straightens up* If this _does_ continue... I will be looking forward to more. It's been fun for sure. Not just the questions and dares, even though that was what was being asked for. For the lost part, a good amount of you still just put general stuff.

Yuki - *knocks on box* Hey, dude! What are you doing!? Hurry up so we can get something to eat!

TAT - Sigh... Guess I was getting a bit serious there. *bows* I am sorry.

Yuki - Hey... You aren't ending this without us, are you?

TAT - ...

Yuki - *punches box*

*box shatters*

Yuki - *grabs TAT* Who the hell do you think you are!? Don't just end this without us! It may been a bit annoying, but we will still do this!

TAT - Right, right. Sorry. *turns to readers* We hope you all enjoyed. And no need to se-

Yuki - *points to readers* Hey! Remember to send in more stuff!

TAT - Hold on a-

Oshiro - Let's make the 300s just as fun, okay?

TAT - When did you-

Osamu - So until next time...

TAT - HOLD UP!

Rest - ... *looking at TAT*

Yuki - Sigh... *punches TAT* You can't do serious, so don't try. Just finish this already. I'll even help you out here. Ahem... Again... *turns to readers* Until next time...

Rest - ...

TAT - Sigh... *punches self*

Oshiro - TAT-sa-

TAT - *turns to readers with smile* UNTIL NEXT TIME! WE WILL SEE YOU GUYS AND GALS!

All - SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

TAT - This is it. Sad days, I suppose.

Yuki - You say that, but...

TAT - *nods* Judge. *scratches head and looks at readers* Well... This isn't over anymore. Apologizes to everyone. Things happened and now this is just a special. Well... It's more like a special-special.

Yuki - I'm sick. Have fun doing this.

TAT - *grabs Yuki* Nope. You are going to be here for it all. As one of my first Ocs, you're obligated to be here.

Yuki - Why?

TAT - You know you'll have fun.

Yuki - ... *sigh* Fine. But remember that I still have my limits.

TAT - Judge! As long as you remember to not cause too much trouble.

Yuki - No promises.

TAT - Now then... *turns to readers & hold out arms* Welcome, one and all! Let's make it enjoyable for everyone reading! Let the show begin!

*curtain rises*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Alright! The first ones we have here with us is our very own Kotowari Squad! My very own turds!

Takeshi - How kind of you to say that...

Toby - Oh c'mon, Take. You already know how he is. This is nothing compared to what he calls others.

Takeshi - True.

Hoshi - *bows* It is nice to be back again.

Suzume - Hm... Is it really?

Hoshi - Um... Yes?

TAT - Wow... You people are great... *shakes head* Anyways. It's not just you guys and gals. I'm also dragging Mikumo Squad in as well. *snaps*

MS - *lands on KS*

Mei - *catches Usami & Chika*

Chika - Thank you, Takaoto-san.

Mei - *nods*

Yuma - *sitting on Toby* To catch both of them like that... Humu humu. Is she in a Trion Body? 三3三

Toby - *grabs Yuma's legs & stands up*

Yuma - Oh?

Toby - Up you go. And the answer to your question is... She is not using her Trigger.

Takeshi - *helping Osamu up* Are you okay, Shishou?

Osamu - Yeah. Thanks. *dusts self off & turns to TAT* Was that necessary?

TAT - Is it ever?

Osamu - ...

TAT - Anyways~ *turns to readers* The first two will be done quickly since they are more statements than anything else. We'll just go over them quickly. Sound good?

Hyuse - You say that as if we have control over what goes on in here.

Toby - You've learned! Good job!

TAT - So, so! The first two are from DarkCaballomomDX and FURIOUS ONE! In that order!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY COUP D'ETAT WAS SUCCESSFUL**

.

.

.

 **I COULD SWEAR THAT MY COUO D'ETAT WORKED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - *nods* Judge, Judge. I see how things are. *waves* It's fine, it's fine. No hard feelings.

Yuki - *pulls out Idōgetsu*

Yuma & Toby - *pulls out Scorpions*

TAT - *glares* _No hard feelings_. After all... We aren't actually ending this now.

Yuki - Hm.

Toby - Tsk...

Osamu - So people were out to end this? I didn't expect that from the ones who were reviewing.

Suzume - *flips hair* What a note to start things out on. It honestly kills the mood and makes me want to smack someone.

Chika - Misaki-senpai, please calm down.

Usami - Chika-chan, it's best not to tell her that right now.

TAT - Hey, everyone is fine to leave what they want. If they want to leave something, they can do so. If they want to send in something like this, that's fine. If they send nothing at all, I have no issues.

Mei - You are really trying to keep the atmosphere up around here.

TAT - Of course! My job is to entertain! I can't do that if the whole area feels down!

Both squads - *claps*

TAT - Anyways! Let's get to the third one here! *snaps* The fun is just starting after all!

Yuki - This next one is from ANON.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hi! Even though I'd only started this last week, this ToD was quite good and funny. It's sad to hear that the final chapter is coming up. Is it alright if I send some stuff in for you guys?**

 **If it's fine, here they are...**

 **Truths:**

 **TAT - What anime have you watched?**

 **Kotowari Squad - What's the best thing that has ever happened to you?**

 **Dares:**

 **TAT - Please make it rain everyone's favourite food.**

 **Everyone - Sing the three openings from World Trigger. After that, go through the door for the final time.**

 **That's all. I hope it's not too late and that you're able to receive them, TAT.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - I got it! And we aren't done here anymore! Even so... *gentleman's bow* I thank you for putting some for us. *stands up & snaps* Now then!

Yuki - We'll start with Kotowari Squad since he needs to make a list of anime. It's rather long.

TAT - Judge! You guys go right ahead!

Kotowari Squad - *opens mouth*

Mei - You all can't say "Meeting Yuki!"

Kotowari Squad - ...

Suzume - Heh heh heh... We weren't going to say that... Honestly.

Toby - *nods head* Right, right! We have other things!

Takeshi - ...

Hoshi - A-anyways... Why don't I say mine first?

Usami - Oh~ I'm pretty sure we can guess what it's going to be~

Hoshi - *blushes* The best thing...to happen to me...

Yuki - Yes...?

Hoshi - It's a tie... Between...getting together with...Waka-kun and... Joining Kotowari Squad.

Suzume - Oooooohhhhh~~! Hoshi-chan, you are honestly too adorable! *hugs Hoshi* Never leave us, okay!? You are too much!

Toby - Haha! Of course! We're the best, so of course that would be the best!

Takeshi - We were tied with Wakamura-san. Just pointing that out.

Osamu - I'm pretty sure those two aren't listening to you. Also... *points to Yuki* What should we do about him?

Yuki - *pulling out Idōgetsu*

Mei - *grabs Yuki* Don't even think about it.

Chika - What about you, Misaki-senpai? What was the best thing that happened to you?

Suzume - *still hugging Hoshi* Me? Hm...

Hyuse - Is it that hard to think about?

Suzume - You honestly don't understand. There are a good amount of things. For me... *nods head*

Yuma - Looks like she picked one.

Suzume - *touches chest* It's honestly got to be when I gave the charm of my necklace to Ken-kun and the actual chain to Narasaka. Those two are irritating, but... I was happy to make those promises. It meant that they finally took me seriously.

Usami - That was unexpected. I thought it would have been one of your concerts.

Suzume - *flips hair* Those are always fun, but they also come and go. The fans are always great though.

Osamu - She's really into those concerts.

Takeshi - *nods*

Toby - Guess I'll go next. *lets Yuma down*

Yuma - Hup.

Toby - *grins* My choice would have to be seeing Stepney again. Not just that, also seeing him so happy around Michelle, Mitsubachi and Pyrínas. He was really enjoying himself.

Suzume & Yuki - *nods* I can understand that.

Suzume - Mitsu would always come home saying how much fun she had with those three as well. Yuki-san has also sent me some pictures of the three of them asleep. Honestly, it's too cute.

Yuki - They manage to drag Shobu in at times too, which was nice to see.

Toby - *rubs head* I want to make sure that he didn't forget those fun times so I gave him my hat.

Osamu - That was nice of you.

Toby - *shrugs*

Chika - ...

Suzume - Hm?

Chika - Oh, it's nothing.

Osamu - That's right...

Takeshi - What is it?

Osamu - Nothing. We should just move on.

Mei - *nods* Let's continue. Takeshi, why don't you go next?

Takeshi - ...*lifts scarf & mumbles*

Yuma - What?

Hyuse - Speak up so we can get this done with.

Takeshi - *looks away* I said... Finding out...that you guys...are my friends... As well as...making friends... I think...

Suzume - Uwah~! *starts wiggling* My kouhai are soooooooo cute! I can't stand it! I need to make a doujinshi about it! Maybe even a song to go with it!

Toby - *jumps on Takeshi* Hahaha! No need to be shy about it! We're your friends after all! You can say anything and we won't judge you for it! C'mon, c'mon, say something else!

Hoshi - *smiles* Thank you, Takeshi-kun.

Takeshi - *pushes Toby away* I mean everyone else. You are like a pet. Besides, I'm not the one saying we are friends. Shishou said that it looks like we are friends.

Osamu - Ah... Is he hanging out with Kitora now?

Toby - Hahahaha! Nice! I definitely have to tell her about that one!

Osamu - Please don't...

Mei - Well, I am glad you think that way, Takeshi. You seem to be breaking out of your shell, if just a bit.

Takeshi - Mei-san... Can you just please...say yours now?

Mei - Hm? Me?

Usami - Is it going to be "dating Yuki"?

Suzume - Honestly say "yes"!

Osamu - It could be "meeting you all," like Taiyōko.

Hoshi - *nods*

Yuki - *smiles* Hm. No. That's not what she is going to say.

Yuma - *nods*

Mei - Oh? So you know what I'm going to say?

Yuki - Of course. I know you too well.

Mei - I suppose you do.

Chika - So... What is it?

Mei - *smiles* It's not a single thing, rather it is every day. Cliché, I know, but it's the truth. Everyday with you guys, with others, it's all what I find the best.

KS - *hugs Mei* We love you!

Yuki - *nods* That's the way it's suppose to be. Seeing them all like that is great.

Usami - Aw~ Papa Yuki is proud!

TAT - *walks in with folder* Alright! I have compiled a list of anime I watch and watched!

Hyuse - That looks too large and too long to go over here. Are you sure we have time?

TAT - Probably not. That's why I'm going to shorten it a bit. Anyways! Here it is!

.

.

.

.

.

World Trigger

Naruto

Bleach

One Piece

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Kobayashi-san

Any of the Fate series

Any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series

Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere

Any of the "A Certain" series

Code: Breaker

My Hero Academia

Haikyuu

Kuroko no Basuke

Hetalia

Danganronpa

Snow White with Red Hair

Juuni Taisen

Fairy Tail

Re: Creators

Gakuen Babysitters

Miira no Kaikata

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - That's a _very_ shorten list. I just figure that no one wants to read a long ass list on something like that.

Yuki - At least you realize that.

Mei - Behave yourself.

Yuki - ...

Toby - So, what's next? The singing or the Door?

TAT - The Door... Heh. The Door will be the last thing we do here. Might as well end this properly. For now, I need to do make it rain everyone's favorite food! *snaps*

*starts raining food*

Mei - *grabs tangerine* This is fine. Next should be the singing.

TAT - Judge. Since we have a good amount of people here, make trios so we can start.

Suzume - *grabs Chika and Hoshi* Got them! We'll take the third opening!

Chika - *nods*

Hoshi - This will be fun.

Suzume - You're honestly starting to see it my way!

Toby - *grabs Yuma & Hyuse* Girigiri is ours!

Hyuse - I never agreed to this.

TAT - You're forced to agree right away. No choice in the matter.

Hyuse - ...

Usami - *grabs Takeshi & Osamu's arms* We'll take the last one then.

TAT - Judge! So, we'll start right now! I'm sure you all can't wait to begin!

*lights go out*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*music starts playing*

Hyuse - I hate you.

 **Toby - Yeah, yeah. I've heard that enough already.**

 _Yuma - The curtain is rising._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_

 **CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

Bokura ni sono mirai ga tatoeba chikadzuita nara

Hikari wo atsumete terashi kokoro no GEETO wo hiraiteku

 **Kitto dareka no tame datte kanji nagara itsudatte tatakatteru**

Kizu no kazu dake tsuyoku nareru yo

 **Yatto ikite imi wo motte sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**

Mata niji wo egakou

 _ **Girigiri ni STAY shite sakebe tsugi no**_ mirai _kitai_ **shitai**

 _ **Girigiri ni FLY AGAIN iku zo tsukame**_ **SMILE** _SMILE_ SMILE

 _Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara_

 **Sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa**

 _ **Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara**_

 **woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 _woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_

woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

 **Yowasa ni makenu you ni onore wo shinjireru you ni**

 **Tsuyosa ni kawaru nanika wo mugamuchuu de sagashi aruita**

 _Kitto dareka no tame datte itsukaraka jibun no tame ni kawatteku_

 _Kodoku wo sute kibou yume daite_

 _Kitto kurai yami datte mienai kizuna tsune ni tsunagatteru_

 **Hikari wo kono te ni**

 _ **Girigiri ni STAY shite sakebe tsugi no**_ mirai _kitai_ **shitai**

 _ **Girigiri ni FLY AGAIN iku zo tsukame**_ SMILE _SMILE_ **SMILE**

 _ **Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**_

 _ **Sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa**_

 _ **Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara**_

woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

 _woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_

 **woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

 _TORIGAA! sono toki ga yatte kitanda!_ **hirake tobira!**

Yuuki ga unda tsuyoi kizuna! BE AMBITIOUS! _**saa ikou!**_

 _Yatto ikite imi wo motte_ **sono hibi ni sorezore no iro motte**

Mata niji wo egakou

 _ **Girigiri ni STAY shite sakebe tsugi no**_ **mirai** kitai _shitai_

 _ **Girigiri ni FLY AGAIN iku zo tsukame**_ **SMILE** _SMILE_ SMILE

 _ **Bokura ni wa mamoru mono ga aru kara**_

 _ **Sono tame ni wa nani wo sutete mo ii sa**_

 _ **Higashi kara nishi e noboru taiyou ga kyou mo kimi wo terasu kara**_

woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD

 _woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_

 **woh CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suzume - Hm...

Chika - What is it, Misaki-senpai?

Suzume - *nods* Yes, yes. Those three. Their voices honestly aren't too bad together. I thought it would end up badly since they have such different tones, but it worked well enough.

Usami - Ever the critic when it comes to music.

Suzume - This is the last one, I need to be harsh.

Chika & Hoshi - ...

Suzume - *hugs both* Don't worry, you two~ Suzu-sama can match any pitch~ Your voices already work well together so I just need to match it.

Mei - That's good and all, but it's not your turn yet.

Suzume - Right. Always save the best for last after all.

Mei - *nods* So let's get to the next one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Usami - We're up! Are you two ready?_

 **Takeshi - ...Not really.**

Osamu - It's just one song. We just have to sing and we're done.

 _Usami - Oh! The curtain is rising!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **"Nan no tame" ikite iru no?**

 **De nai kotae kyou mo RUUPU shiteru**

"Dare no tame" hibiku koe ga

Sekai no to wo tataku yo

 **Yume wa yume no mama de** irarezu ni

Aoi bokura wa tada _kake dashita_

 _Soko ni mirai ga aru to_ _**shinjiteta**_

 **Ikutsu negai wo gisei ni shite mo**

 **Mamoru beki mono ga mitsukaru nara kitto**

 _Koko kara subete sou hajimaru sa_

 _A Reason for My Life... A Reason for Your Life..._

 _ **Nigenai nidoto**_

 **Oh oh oh oh**

Tsumaranai uso de yugamu RIARU

 **Oh oh oh oh**

Sore demo jibun wo sagashi aruki dasu

Kimi no migi no te wo kataku nigiri tatakaou

 **Subete no ikiru imi wo sagasu hibi ga takara mono oh**

 **Naki nagara umareta no wa**

 **Deaeta imi wakatte ita kara**

Warai kata oboeta no wa

"Arigatou" wo iu tame

 **Namae yobi au tabi kioku no RANPU ga tomo sarete ku**

 _Hontou wa dare mo yowaku wa kesshitenai no da to_

 _ **Tatoe ashita ga owari toshite mo**_

 _ **Koukai no nai toki wo ima ikitetai**_

Tomatta tokei hora mawari dasu

 _ **A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days...**_

 _ **Hikari no hou e**_

 **Yume kara samete mata yume**

 **RIARU ni todoka nakute**

 **Asu wo niramu shikai ga**

 **Namida de nijimi dashita**

 **Tsumazuite korobu no mo nankai me?**

 **Muku wareru kamo wakan nai ne**

 **Sore demo itami mo tsurasa mo shiren da to iu naraba mada tan nai ze**

 **Itsuka janaku ima ga My Day**

Ikutsu negai wo gisei ni shite mo

 **Mamoru beki mono ga mitsukaru kara kitto**

Koko kara subete sou hajimaru sa

 **A Reason for My Life... A Reason for Your Life...**

 _ **Tatoe ashita ga owari toshite mo**_

 _ **Koukai no nai toki wo ima ikitetai**_

 _ **Tomatta tokei hora mawari dasu**_

 _ **A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days...**_

 _ **Hikari no hou e**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuma - *claps* Encore! Encore!

Usami - *bows* Thank you! Thank you!

Takeshi - *lifts up scarf*

Toby - *pats Takeshi's back* No need to be shy! You guys, and girl, were great!

Yuki - *nods* Glad to see those two like this. Especially Takeshi. I really figured he would fight this.

Mei - Maybe you should spend some more time with them.

Yuki - I wish I could. Senses is keeping me busy at Yagura.

Hyuse - They sound like a married coup-

TAT - *grabs Hyuse* SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! *whispers* Don't say anything that can get Mei embarrassed! I don't feel like ending this right now because she destroyed everything! Got it!?

Hyuse - *nods*

TAT - Good. *turns away & claps* Anyways! That leaves just one group left!

Yuki - This should be good. With those three, I'm sure everyone here will enjoy.

Usami - Is he saying that because of his sister complex or because of Suzume-chan?

Yuki - *pulls Usami's cheeks* What was that?

Usami - Uwaahh~ I'm sowwy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hoshi - Um... Suzume-senpai... These outfits are a bit...much._

Chika - *covering self up*

 **Suzume - *flips hair* He's not here right now, but don't you two want to look good for Yuzu-kun and Wakamura-kun? Show 'em how you honestly do things~?**

 _Hoshi - *covers face*_

Chika - *looks away blushing*

 **Suzume - Right! Now let's show them how great we honestly are! The curtain has risen and we take center stage!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _soshite bokutachi wa kono basho de hitotsu no yume o mita_

 **kimi ga miteru genjitsu wa unmei no ruuretto**

 **tama ni ii koto aru no kana?**

 **warui koto bakari ja beiruauto**

 **kawaku kokoro uruosu nowa 'yume' to iu oashisu nanda**

 **kyuuteishi dekinai hodo ni iroiro motomechau Angel**

ashita to iu shiruetto ga Colorful ni nareba ii yone

 _kimi no jounetsu hikigane ni shite tobitatou yo Emotion_

 _sora ni mitsuketa meikyuu no chizu me no mae ni hirakareta S.E.K.A.I_

manten no hoshi o mitsume yume o egaki takanatteru kodou o shitta

 _ima koko ni hajimari tsugeru bokura no monogatari_

 _dokomademo hibiku you ni kono omoi kienu you ni nagareboshi ni negau yo_

 _"nayamu dake nayanda desho ato wa mae dake mitemireba?"_

koyoi, tsubasa o te ni irete kimi ni okuru mono wa Message

 _mina dare demo Dreamer dareka no tame janakute ii_

jibun no tame ni ikeba ii yo eikyuu kankaku no Next Stage

 _tatoe chikyuu de kimi dake ga kodoku ni natta to shitemo_

 _watashi wa kimi no mikata ni nareru_

 _kitto sore mo Team da_

 _sora ni mitsuketa tenshi no Smile kumoma ni sashikondeku hikari_

 **ikusen no toki o koete kimi to deai dokomademo susumu nowa**

 **kono saki ni kataritsugeru bokura no Heavenly**

 **dokomademo tsudzuku you ni kono omoi kienu you ni**

 **yume no torigaa hikunda…**

 _sora ni hirogaru houseki no chizu me_ no mae ni hiraku nowa M.I.R.A.I

 _ **manten no hoshi o koete soshite bokura hitotsu no taiyou ni natte**_

 _ **ima koko de kagayakitsudzukeru bokura no monogatari**_

 _ **dokomademo michibiku kara kono omoi kienu you ni**_

 _nagareboshi ni negai o…_

 **yume no torigaa hikunda…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suzume - Woo! I'm honestly so proud! I wasn't sure you two could keep up with that kind of song!

Hoshi - *bows* Thank you for the compliment.

Chika - *nods* It was a little hard with Misaki-senpai really going at it.

Suzume - Hehehe... Sorry about that. When it comes to music, I honestly go overboard.

Usami - Liar!

Suzume - Hm?

Usami - You told us before that you can never "go overboard" when it comes to music.

Suzume - Hm~... That does sound like something I would honestly say.

Mei - You weren't "going overboard," rather you were just "going at your pace".

Chika - Misaki-senpai knows better than any of us when it comes to music, so weren't doing anything wrong.

Suzume - *hugs Chika* Aw~! Chika-chan, I think I just fell in love! You're honestly too much as well!

TAT - *claps* Alright, alright. We still have other things to do here.

Hyuse - Do be have to stay here any longer?

TAT - The last thing we need to do is go through The Door. We'll save that for later, though. That being said, you guys can leave if you want. I'm going to force you all back here for The Door. Just remember that.

Hyuse - *walks out*

Osamu - I'm going to leave too.

Suzume - *pulls Hoshi & Chika* I'm honestly going to take these two for a bit~ See ya later! *walks out*

Toby - Hey, Yuma, you wanna go a few rounds?

TAT - Ah! You can't take him! We need him!

Yuma - Hm? For the next one?

TAT - Judge. For the next one.

Toby - Alright. I'll just take Take then.

Usami - Oh! I'll watch!

Takeshi - Help me...

Yuki & Mei - *shakes heads*

Toby - Let's go! *runs out*

TAT - Right! Well, since they're gone. I'm bringing in the next set of people! *snaps*

Hikigane & Suwa Squad - *lands on butt*

Daigo - *under everyone* This hurts.

TAT - Oh! I forgot! *snaps*

Bubbles - *lands on pile*

Daigo - Ow.

Bubbles - Goodra! Goo!

Hisato - Bubbles, get down! We need to get up!

Yuki - Been a while since we've seen him.

Mei - Hm. He's entertaining. That much is true.

Bubbles - *gets up & hugs Hisato*

Hisato - *pats Bubbles' head* Alright. I missed you too.

TAT - That's not all! *turns to The Door* Let 'em in!

ZGD - *walks through The Door*

TAT - We also get other authors here!

Yuma - Oh! That's new!

TAT - Well, this _was_ suppose to he the last one, so... I wanted to make it special.

ZGD - Thanks for having me here.

TAT - No problem at all! It's good to have you here to help mess with these guys!

ZGD - *looks around* This place looks a lot different.

Suwa - So, what's up? What do we have this time?

Sekai - *sigh* Let's just get this irritation over with already.

ZGD - *sigh* Oh! *covers mouth* Sorry about that.

Tsutsumi - Hikigane, can't you keep your sighing under control?

Sekai - Can't you open your eyes?

TAT - Alright! Let's just get to the next one! Would our great guest do the honor?

ZGD - Sure! *turns to readers* The next one is from Lvl7Loser!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crap! It's ending! I'm sorry I haven't put anything! The fact I barely read it now... *bows* Sorry, again. Welp! I'll just out things down here!**

 **Truth**

 **Yuki - I can't remember if anyone already asked this. How the hell did you keep up the whole "Yuki" act? Besides the obvious ones, did anyone find out?**

 **Ninomiya and/or Minoru - Do you want kids?**

 **Shobu - have you gotten to really know anyone other than Yagura Branch members?**

 **Miura - Can you show everyone why you are The True Hero!?**

 **Anyone - can we get a full list of the trios?**

 **Dares**

 **TAT - If this is even something you can/want to do... I dare you to continue! I will put more things!**

 **Mei - sing Armed and Ready**

 **Miwa - Tell someone there what you think of them**

 **Tachikawa - pick someone in the room who you really want to fight. Then you can fight them**

 **Yuki & Karasuma - have a lying contest**

 **Yuma - you're their judge**

 **That's all I can think of! It sucks, but it's true! Have fun, anyways!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekai - There isn't anything for us. Why the hell are we here?

Yuki - Because you're his Ocs. That much is obvious.

Sekai - That's stupid and irritating.

ZGD - Wow. He's really something up closer, isn't he?

TAT - Ya get use to it. Anyways! Let's start with the questions!

Yuki - I'm pretty sure it was answered a few times. Either way, I'll answer.

Mei - He kept that up because he's an idiot with good acting skills.

Yuki - Rude...

ZGD - You have to have good acting skills if you're going to lie about your life.

Yuki - It wasn't my entire life.

Daigo - He didn't say your entire life.

Yuki - Anyways! The ones who I talked to the most were the ones who found out. Actual story-wise, I'm pretty sure none of Suwa Squad know about that.

Suwa - I-

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu* None of them know.

Bubbles - Goodra goodra goo!

TAT - Anyways... *snaps*

Ninomiya & Miura - *lands on butt*

Bubbles - *catches Shobu* Goodra~!

Shobu - ...Thank you...

Hisato - Are you okay, Tenryū?

Shobu - *nods*

Yuki - Tsk. Why does this damn airhead have to keep coming back?

Ninomiya - That's what I'm saying.

ZGD - Those two... You can really feel the hatred coming from them...

TAT - Yeah. Sometimes it gets out of hand.

ZGD - How do you deal with that?

TAT - By doing this. *turns to Mei*

Mei - *kicks two idiots* Both of you, behave.

Ninomiya - *grumbles*

Yuki - Alright...

ZGD - Wow. Seeing her up close is also a bit overwhelming.

TAT - She... Yeah. You really don't get use to such a kind girl being able to match Reiji in strength...

ZGD - I can imagine...

TAT - Anyways! Let's get to the questions!

Suwa - Ninomiya, do you want kids with Minoru?

Ninomiya - Huh?

Jinsei - Adopting! Adoption! Don't think of the se-

Daigo - Vice-captain-san. Please stop talking.

Hisato & Miura - *covering Shobu's ears*

Jinsei - Right, right! Gotcha! Don't mention the hot, steamy, gay as hell sex those two have!

ZGD - If I'm not wrong... Aren't you gay too?

Jinsei - That's what gives me more of a reason to say that! The two of them are hot, so I might as well give myself some fap material!

Sekai - *kicks Jinsei's head* Shut the hell up. There is a kid right there. Stop talking like that or I'll really smack the hell outta you.

Tsutsumi - Not as bad as Denji or Kushikage-san, but still pretty bad.

ZGD - Urg! Please don't remind me that I made Denji...

TAT - Right... Well. You're answer, Airhead!

Ninomiya - My name isn't-

Yuki - Just answer! Damn! I want to get passed this question!

Ninomiya - Maybe I do... Maybe I don't...

Yuki - *lifts Idōgetsu* Screw it! I'm kicking your ass! You damn airhead!

Ninomiya - *makes Trion triangles* Like you ever could, Faker!

TAT - *looks around & gestures towards Suwa*

Suwa - *pushes Miura forward*

TAT - Miura! Go show why you're The True Hero!

Miura - Wha-!?

Yuki - *throws Idōgetsu*

Ninomiya - *fires Hound*

Miura - Uh!

Shobu - *kicks Idōgetsu away while using Raygust to block Hound*

Rest - ...

Shobu - *lands on ground* ... *looks down*

Miura - Thanks for the help, Tenryū.

Shobu - ... *slightly looks up*

Miura - Hahaha.

Mei - *grabs two idiots* You two. You are going to get your asses kicked. _By me_.

ZGD - Wait! Don't we need Yuki for one of the dares!? Same with you, Mei!

Mei - ...

TAT - How about this... Shobu, you answer your question. Then you, Miura and Hisato can take this airhead to...a special place while he waits for his punishment.

Shobu - ... *points to Bubbles*

TAT - Sure. You guys can take him with you.

Suwa - How did you even understand that?

Daigo - Author Magic?

TAT - Nah. He's my Oc after all.

Tsutsumi - Makes sense.

Sekai - As much as anything else here.

TAT - So, your answer?

Shobu - ... *points to Miura & Hisato*

Miura & Hisato - *pats Shobu's head*

Shobu - ...Tomoe-kun... ...Hanzaki-sama... ...Betsuyaku-sama...

Yuki - *nods head* Glad to see that you're getting along with Yoshi and Taichi. The latter makes me worry a bit, but I'm sure it'll be fine. You're aware of your surroundings more than he is most of the time.

Shobu - *nods*

Yuki - Yup. Even our weakest branch members are awesome and skillful.

ZGD - So he's the weakest?

TAT - Well, not really. Kaze and Ame are. Then probably Arisa and Futo. Then Shobu.

ZGD - So he's in the middle.

Shobu - ...

TAT - Anyways. Shobu, can you guys take this idiot away now?

Shobu - *nods*

Ninomiya - Tsk. I'm going, I'm going.

Group - *walks out*

Suwa - So, what's next?

TAT - Next is... Mei!

*music starts playing*

Mei - *nods* Very well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It happens every night

I watch my world ignite

But there's no waking from this nightmare

The stage is always set

The place I can't forget

The hidden eyes, that I can feel there

My eyes are open wide

I'm racing to her side

There's nothing that I won't do for her

But this is not a dream

My mind repeats the scene

I can't forget it and it's torture

That was before

But not anymore

I've left it behind

As much as I lost

Once I'm across I'll find

I've found the strength to grow so much more

A whisper to a roar

No more crying

It's time for me to soar

Feel like I'm finally unbroken

Feel like I'm back from the dead

My strength back and confidence growing

Out of my way

Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready (Armed and Ready)

I'm ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

Remember all too well

My time of living hell

The night my enemy would conquer

But now I've been set free

Lived through the tragedy

You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger!

I am the golden one

Who burns just like the sun

Next time we meet is your disaster

I'll bring the punishment

Your song will be lament

Revenge, my happy ever after

My misery

My agony

Has taught me to fly

The pain I went through

Left me with a new

War cry!

I'll live my life like every day's the last

No living in the past

Best day's ever

I'm never looking back

Feel like I'm finally unbroken

Feel like I'm back from the dead

My strength back and confidence growing

Out of my way

Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready (Armed and Ready)

I'm ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart

Just call me, "sir"

Try to resist once you meet my new fist

Bye-bye

Just look at the fire in my eyes

And bring my strawberry sunrise

It was you who began it

Now you're saying: "God dammit."

Next time, there's no compromise

Feel like I'm finally unbroken

Oh, now like I'm back from the dead

Strength back, confidence growing

Out of my way

Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready (Armed and Ready)

I'm ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ZGD - Wow. That was great! Although, with that coming from someone like Mei...

Tsutsumi - Yeah. It's bound to sound great.

Yuki - *nods* Yup! Mei is great at every-

TAT - *covers Yuki's mouth* She may have mellowed out in the embarrassment department but we don't want to take any risks!

Yuki - *nods*

TAT - Good. Anyways. Nice job, Mei.

Mei - *nods*

TAT - Now then. *snaps*

Tachikawa, Karasuma, Miwa - *lands on butt*

Yuma - *sips drink* Oh! So it's my turn too?

TAT - Yup.

ZGD - Tachikawa, you get to pick someone here to fight.

Tachikawa - Anyone? Anyone at all?

Mei - *walks out*

TAT - Yes. Anyone. Expect me and ZGD that is.

Tachikawa - That's fine. I want to fight... Yuki.

Yuki - Hm? Me?

Tachikawa - Yeah. I fought your sister, so I want to fight you. Besides, we haven't fought too much. Only five times!

Yuki - But I need to-

Karasuma - *raises hand* I surrender.

ZGD - Huh? Why?

Karasuma - I can't beat Yuki-senpai at lying.

Yuma - He's telling the truth. 三3三

Yuki - *shrugs* Then I guess that's fine.

Tachikawa - Great. So, when are we going to fight?

TAT - The Door is right over there. Just walk through and you two can fight.

Tachikawa - Alright. Let's get going then.

Miwa - *slowly walking away*

Suwa - Nope! You aren't escaping!

Miwa - Tsk.

ZGD - You have an easy one. Just tell someone here what they think about them.

Miwa - *turns to Yuma* I hate you.

Rest - ...

ZGD - I mean... That was the dare...

TAT - *sigh* I suppose so... Well then... *snaps*

*trap door opens under Miwa*

Miwa - What!? *falls in*

Rest - ...

TAT - He'll be fine. It's just an endless fall.

ZGD - Wow.

TAT - Anyways. Since we've got nothing else... *snaps*

*Hikigane & Suwa squad disappear*

TAT - I want to thank you, ZGD, for not only joining us but also for sending things in.

ZGD - No problem. I'll continue to put more things.

*poof!*

TAT - Anyways! *claps* Yuma, you're free to go play with Toby and Take now.

Yuma - Whoo!

Karasuma - I'm going to go too.

Mei - I need to go punch those two idiots.

TAT - Right. You two are free to go as well.

Mei & Karasuma - *leaves*

TAT - Right! Next up! *snaps*

Noah & Arafune Squad - *lands on butts*

Minubuki, Sora & Fubuki - *lands on feet*

Noah - Ow...

TAT - And joining us for this next one is the one and only... Awesome Sauce-san!

AS- I'm finally here! Hi everyone! Wow, this place is... smaller than I expected. How does everything fit here?

TAT - Oh! That's easily fixable. *snaps*

*room gets larger*

Hanzaki - Because that's not showing off at all.

Minubuki - Oh! So you're Shay's rockin' creator!

Fubuki - Now, now. No need to get in her face like that. *pulls Minubuki back*

TAT - Anyways... Welcome! *bows* I hope you enjoy your time here.

AS- Thanks! I feel welcomed already. So what do we have on tap for today's craziness?

TAT - The next one up is from ZGD!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Geh! I just caught up and I see that it's ending! I won't say that I'm obsessed with this ToD but... I may have an addiction... Just a small one. It's just so funny! *sigh* Oh well. I could always give a date for you to continue, but I'm pretty sure that won't work this time.**

 **I'll just get to is now.**

 **Questions**

 **Anyone - I noticed something. Couldn't we make a Trio consisting of Toby, Kuruma and Yuiga? Rich Trio? Richie Rich Trio? Basically I'm saying they're rich.**

 **Toby - now that I got to that. What are your thoughts on Yuiga and Kuruma?**

 **Suzume - that song! That dance! Against two A-Rank squads! I want to ask for the lyrics but... Can you sing us that song with full lyrics!?**

 **TAT - nice job on the new fic, by the way! How do you update at this point!? By that I mean, "How do you get motivated to do it?" I just can't do it for some reason. Probably because I'm lazy...**

 **Tomoe - how do you feel about being called "Tomoe Gozen" twice? Also... Who IS Tomoe Gozen? I could google it but I'll just ask here.**

 **Dares**

 **Everyone involved - let's get shippy here! Toby and Kōchō, WakaHo, YuMe, Kisamu, MinoNino, Suzunari and Nasu squads, and... Ema and Chika! Kiss! On the lips! No door. And no interruption from Yuki for WakaHo or Osamu for Ema and Chika**

 **Everyone there - give the Ice Cream Trio some ice cream! They need it!**

 **Arafune - hold Taka and Krümel for the next review. I'll be nice since you switched sides**

 **That should be all.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - So... Any thoughts on this?

Arafune - I'm out of here! *runs away*

Minubuki - *throws shoe at Arafune*

AS- You're not going anywhere, Arafune!

Arafune - *gets hit by giant shoe*

AS - So TAT, I noticed that we're got a lot of people to bring in. Still trying to figure out how this place works, but can I do the honors?

TAT - *moves to the side* By all means. You're a guest here. Do As you please.

AS- Sweet! *snaps fingers* I don't think it's working... *snaps twice more*

Pile of People/Person of your choosing: Ow...

AS- There we go. 'Sup everyone!

Osamu - Ow... Wait... Didn't we just leave? We're back already!?

Toby - Hey! I was playing around with people!

Kitora - Both of you, stop complaining. The sooner we get this done the better.

TAT - At least you get it! Anyways. I'll just start this one so you can all get settled in. *ahem* I can keep going because I don't want to let you guys, the readers, down. My job is to entertain in way I can.

Takeshi - *looks at screen then looks away* That's funny... A trio like that...

TAT - Makes sense though. *turns* Any thoughts on this trio?

AS- I mean, I guess it works. How many trios do we have at this point? I feel like the list would go on for a while.

TAT - A lot... We have a whole lot of trios...

Toby - Tsk. I would rather not be lumped together with Takeru. Tatsuya is pretty cool though. No complaints about him.

Kuruma - Thank you.

Toby - No probelm.

Hanzaki- Hey, can we get to the dates already?

TAT - *rolls eyes & snaps fingers*

Ice Cream Trio - *holding gallons of ice cream* They said for everyone-

TAT - You guys get that much and that's all. Unless there is another one later on. Anyways... Would you happen to actually know who Tomoe Gozen is?

AS - Who? I have no idea. Google is your friend in cases like this.

TAT - Judge. Tomoe, the floor is yours.

Tomoe - Right... Ahem. Tomoe Gozen was a...female samurai in the late twelfth century. She married Minamoto no Yoshinaka and served him in the Genpei War and was a part of the conflict that led to the first shogunate in Japan.

TAT - And how do you feel being called that?

Tomoe - *looks away* Um... It's a bit...embarrassing

Taichi - *walks forward* There, the-

TAT - Taichi! Please, just don't move too much! This is a special and I don't want things to break too much!

Taichi - Ah! Right! Sorry!

TAT - Phew. Anyways... At least Shobu is the only one to call you Tomoe Gozen. I'm pretty sure that... Nah. There probably will be someone else who will call you that.

Tomoe - *sigh*

Yuki - Can we just get to the song now? I want it get is over with.

TAT - Fine, fine. I know you dint want to see WakaHo kiss so we'll just speed things along a bit.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Suzume, can you please take it away. Then we'll get to the dares.

Suzume - Right~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A nice fox reversing truth and lies.

Let me see the truth.

Lovely fox reversing the lie and the truth.

Lovely fox making the melody with the lie you spoke.

Walk through those gates to the other side.

Enter the star festival.

You will find them.

You will guide them.

The draining star river.

The wolf playing the melodious harp.

The chains binding fate.

Lovely fox, find the lion.

True fox, become the shield.

Wonderful fox, love the lion.

Nice fox reversing truth and lies.

Let me see the lies.

Lovely fox reversing the truth and the lie.

Lovely fox making the melody with the truth you spoke.

Close the gates to the other side.

You are at the star festival.

With the guidance of the stars.

You are home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suzume - *looks at AS* So, how did you enjoy my singing up

close?

AS- Better than I expected. Ah, sorry, that came out wrong! What I mean is, you sound a lot more melodic than I anticipated, I expected you singing to be more like the scream/whine characteristic of emo and pop punk music. Also, TAT, I don't know if this is weird or whatever, but what's with the "Judge?" Is that some weird invented slang thing or something?

Suzume - *flips hair* Thanks for that. Honestly.

TAT - Eh? Ah! Oh... Uh... Sorry about that. It's a small verbal tick at this point. It's from a Light Novel and it ended up in my head. It just means "Right", "Gotcha" or "Understood". Things

like that.

Yuki - It's best to just ignore him altogether. His verbal ticks can become contagious if you pay too much attention to them.

Arafune - He would know. He has taken a liking to say "Anyways" like his creator.

Yuki - *hands Arafune Taka and Krümel* Shut up and hold the dogs!

AS- Ah, okay. And oh my god, those dogs are cuter in person! Arafune, I will happily take those off your hands!

Arafune - *frozen*

Taka - *licks Arafune's face*

Hanzaki - *eating ice cream* He can't give those pups away~ are has to home them for a little longer~

Hokari - *takes ice cream*

Hanzaki - Hey~!

Sora - Arafune-senpai, are you sure you'll be okay?

Noah - I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a real man, so this should be nothing to him!

Arafune - ...

AS- You guys are great. Our last thing is the ships, right?

TAT - Judge! Oh... Sorry.

Kitora - I would really rather not.

Yuki - Same. But only for Wakamura and Hoshi.

TAT - Why do you two not understand that you have no choice in the matter? Anyways. *turns to readers* So, uh... Some of them have already left when we weren't looking... We still have a good amount if them though! So let's get started!

Kitora - By the way, Mikumo-kun just left with Amatori. What do I do about that then?

TAT - Crap! Uh... You guys get started! I'm gonna go hunt them down!

Yuki - Guess we should start then.

Mei - *nods*

Yuki & Mei - *starts kissing*

TAT - Thanks! *runs out*

Toby - Right! I guess...we're up next...

Noah - Hm? Seeing Tobio like this is weird.

Fubuki - Hehehe~ It should be obvious why he's acting

like this~

Kumagai - *blushing* Ah! Let's just do this!

Murakami & Kumagai - *kiss*

Taichi & Akane - *kiss*

Kuruma & Nasu - *kiss*

Kōchō - So? Is says that we have to kiss as well~

Toby - R-right! Y-yeah!

AS - This warms my heart.

Suzume - *taking pictures* I feel the same way~

Toby - *blushing* I-I refuse to do anything like this in front of her! Besides... *mumbles* Aren't kisses suppose to be more romantic...

Hanzaki - When were you the type to think that like?

Toby - Y-you heard that!? Well! I'm just saying! After everything Suzume says about stuff like this... I'm just saying...

Kōchō - *rolls eyes* Misaki, can you just not take a picture of this?

Suzume - *sigh* Fine. Just this once though.

Kōchō - *grabs Toby's face & kisses him*

Toby - !?

Suzume - Never said I honestly wouldn't record it~

Toby - Wha-!? No! Give me that!

Suzume - *teleports away*

Toby - Suzume! Give that to me! *runs out*

TAT - *steps out of the way* What was with that just now?

AS- Toby and Kocho kissed and they didn't want Suzume to take pictures but she recorded it anyway and teleported away, and I'm pretty sure Toby's out to get her now. So, another day at the ToD. Did you find them?

TAT - Ah. I see. *shrugs* Yeah, nothing new. Anyways.

Chika - *walks in*

Giant Toad - *opens mouth & sticks tongue out*

Osamu - *rolls out*

TAT - Yeah. I found them. They were actually down the hall. Osamu couldn't really get too far since he was in his real body.

Osamu - *shaking* That was... Never again...

AS - Where'd the giant toad come from? You know what, I don't want to know.

Murakami - It's always better to never ask.

TAT - Right! Since. Osamu's a bit traumatized right now... Ema, Chika, you guys are up. Anyone else not kiss yet?

Mei - *holding Murakami & Yuki back* Hoshi and Wakamura.

TAT - Right! You four do your thing and I'll deal with Osamu!

Hoshi - Um... Right... So... We just have to...

Wakamura - *scratches back of head* Yeah... We only have to...

Chika - Why don't we...do it at the same time?

Ema - *nods*

Hoshi - R-right...

Waka, Hoshi, Chika, Ema - ...

TAT - Jeez. I guess I need to get them in here. *snaps*

Miura - *lands on butt*

Katori - *lands on feet*

TAT - Hey, do your thing, you two! *points to four*

Katori - Tsk. *kicks Wakamura forward*

Wakamura - Huh!?

Waka '& Hoshi - *kissing*

Miura - Uh-

Ema & Chika - *quickly kiss*

Miura - Phew.

TAT - So that just leaves these two now.

Osamu - *shakes head* Huh?

Kitora - *rolls eyes & kisses Osamu* There.

AS- If only Suzume we're here to see this... Please don't tell me I'm gonna summon her like a demon by saying that.

Suzume - *appears behind AS* Did someone honestly call?

AS- Of course that happened.

Toby - *runs in* Give it back!

Suzume - Aw~ I gotta go! *teleports away*

Toby - No!

TAT - Anyways... *claps* It was fun having you here, Sauce-san! I hope you enjoyed and don't end up with any trauma from this experience! *looks around* Oh! Would you like to take the giant toad back, as a present?

AS- No thanks... I don't think a giant man-would go over very well with Maya, Shay, Kuni, and Eri. Anyway, thanks for having me over! This was fun, nice to meet all of you in person! I'm sad to see the randomness of the ToD go, but we're gonna end it with a bang! You did promise me that explosion...

TAT - Yeah... Right... It's over...

Yuki - Wait... You really didn't...

Mei - *shakes head*

TAT - Judge! As a parting gift... I'm actually not ending this! Sorry!

Yuki - Urg... You are such a piece of crap...

AS- Wait, what? You're so noncommittal, you can't even decide to end something?

TAT - This happened then that happened... Now we're continuing! ...Sorry...

AS- I really shouldn't be surprised, you've done this before. Will I at least still get my explosion?

TAT - But of course.

Yuki - He's an idiot who can't make up his mind, but something like that is different.

TAT - Judge! Although, I am really sorry for not informing you on this. That is completely my fault.

AS- It's fine. I guess I'm... happy it's continuing.

TAT - Yeah... Whelp! It was great having you over! It was fun!

AS- Thanks for having me! If you ever need a cohost in the future, you know where to find me!

TAT - Right! Well then, I bid you adieu! *gentleman's bow* Ahem! Now then, I will need Noah, Kōchō, Sora and Hoshi to stay for the next one. The rest of you can get the hell outta here!

Yuki - Oh no! I'm not leaving Hoshi here by herself!

Noah - But she won't be by herself.

Yuki - I just don't trust this guy!

TAT - Mei?

Mei - *shrugs* He's your problem. I'm going to make some curry. *walks out*

TAT - The rest of you, go stop her!

Rest - *runs out*

TAT - *sigh* Anyways... Let's introduce the next guest. Ah. But first. *snaps*

Tsuyoi & Ikoma Squad - *lands on butt* That hurt.

TAT - He is the next reviewer's Oc. Anyways. The next guest is one that's well known over here! Yujonokage-san!

Yujo - Heya guys! Nice to meet ya! *grins*

Yuki - *looks at TAT* Please tell me that you told him that you aren't ending this.

TAT - Yes! I did!

Giant Toad - ...

TAT - Oh yeah. Yujo-san, this is Giant Toad. I don't know where he came from but he's helpful. When he wants to be.

Ikoma - *staring at Giant Toad* Yer name is Gecko now!

Yujo - *stares at the toad* Heh~ The fun is certainly here! But there is one thing I need to do before we start! *pinches Sora's cheeks* I drew your face, but seeing you close is just! You're so cute~

Noah - *grabs Sora back* I know he's cute, but you can't just pinch his cheeks like that! *grabs Sora's face* It's a bit red, but nothing major.

Mizukami - They're like a couple~

Yuki - Sushi, stop pointing out the obvious. Tatsuhito, don't give him a nickname that doesn't fit.

Ikoma & Mizukami - No fun~ No fun~

Yujo - *grins at Noah* Maybe I should pinch your cheeks next time! *laughs* Well then! Let us start before Loki gets gray hair!

Yuki - *rubs forehead* Thank you. _Someone_ is on my side.

TAT - Right! So the next one is from OcFudanshi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It was fun while it lasted. Sorry it went down hill. Honestly. I am.**

 **Truths**

 **TAT - anything else you are working on?**

 **Toby - why do you like Zinnia flowers?**

 **Anyone - how many if you have ended up on Suzume's bad side? What was the outcome?**

 **Hoshi - do you want to be friends with Katori?**

 **Dares**

 **Takeshi - kiss Eri**

 **TAT - bring in Lukas and have a HisaDaiHan (Hisato, Daigo, Hanzaki) moment happen for him and Suzume**

 **Kōchō & Sora - because this song ended up in my suggestions... Sing LA Boyz from Victorious. Sora, crossdress while you're at it**

 **Toby & Noah - dance to their singing**

 **Everyone else - judge the four of them**

 **TAT - say at least one thing you like about your writing**

 **That should be enough. Goodbye**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Geh! Do I...have to do that last dare...?

Yujo - *reads list* Oh hey! Something for our Otaku-kun! *looks at TAT* Why not? A lot of us like your stories, so there should be something you also like about it.

TAT - *grumbles* But...

Yuki - *shakes TAT* You are doing this!

Ikoma - *grabs Yuki* Calm down, Kiyo!

TAT - A-anyways... *snaps*

Boys - *land on butt* Seriously!?

Eri - *lands on feet*

Bubbles - *hugs Yujo*

Yujo - *hugs Bubbles back* Hello to you too, Bubbles~

Lukas - *stands up* Yujonokage-sama? You're also here?

Yujo - Yup, yup! And I told you to drop the "-sama"! By the way, where is Suzu?

Kōchō - Give it a moment...

*noise from the hall*

Minamisawa - Hm? Oh! What's that!? Some monster!?

Noah - You could say that.

Suzume - *runs in* I'm telling you, I honestly need this for the next volume of Puppy Love!

Toby - *blushing*And I told you! No way in hell! That kiss is only between me and her!

Suzume - But all the readers-

Toby - I'll do something about them!

Suzume - *looks ahead* Oh!? Lu-kun! Protect me from the savage wolf! *hides behind Lukas*

Lukas - *sighs* Why me...? *pushes glasses* Toby, do as she says or I'm gonna announce your little secret and I'm making sure that Minoru-nii-san won't fight you for a while.

Yujo - *laughs* No need to blackmail him like that, "Lu-kun"~ *looks at Suzume* And hello to our Shipping Queen~

Toby - But-... *goes even redder*

Sora - Um... It actually is Misaki-san's fault here. Awdry-kum and Kōchō-san had to kiss and didn't want Misaki-san to take a picture of it. So she recorded it.

Toby - *dejected puppy expression* Those kinds of things are suppose to be special, right...?

Suzume - *waves hand* Since when have you cared about things like that? Honestly. *turns to Yujo* Hello, Yujo-san. Nice to see you in person. Don't mind our dog over there too much.

Noah & Oki - *pats Toby's back*

Ikoma - *pats Toby's head*

Toby - *giving dog whines*

Yujo - *laughs* Nice to meet you, too! Toby is truly cute, also one of the reasons he's Minoru's favorite.

Lukas - *rolls eyes* So why am I here again? I was in the middle of working on my new doujinshi.

TAT - Ah! Right, right! We got sidetracked there! Ahem... We'll go down the list here. Meaning I am first.

Tsuyoi - A simple question to start things off. Leave it to my creator to do such a thing.

TAT - Right! I am working on Fox Hunt right now, then I have a few more side stories I want to make! Then a remake of Wandering! As well as working on Sick Snow Remake! So... Not too much stuff really.

Yuki - *sigh* Yujo, since you're here, can you tell this guy to calm down with this stuff? He never listens to me, so I'm just wasting breath.

Suzume - He says that like TAT honestly listens to the rest of us...

Yujo - Well... *laughs nervously* Some of the side stories are kinda my fault...? But I did tell him that he has a little too much when he starts forgetting his own Ocs!

Lukas - *writes on notepad* Since when did you and TAT-san start to talk to each other privately?

Yujo - A while ago? But recently we started to use a phone chat.

TAT - See!? It's both our faults! And wait... Lukas... You just added "-san" to my name! *wiggles around* Maa, maa~ This makes me happy~ Even my own characters don't address me in such a way~

Yuki - Yujo... I trusted you... Why would you help him...?

Suzume - *flips hair* Honestly. Those guys are too much at times. Alright now, TAT already answered his! Let's just honestly move on!

Hoshi - Toby-kun, why don't we both answer ours?

Toby - *looks up* Huh?

Hoshi - Well... I shall answer min then. *turns to readers* I would really like to become friends with Katori-san. If she ever gives me a chance, that is. I'm sure we would be great friends! *starts sparkling*

Minamisawa & Noah - *covers eyes* So bright!

Yujo - *wearing sunglasses* Sorry, Loki~ But the ideas are cute and funny!

Lukas - *continues to write* You're still a creator, so much respect I have for you. *looks at Suzume* My Queen, how about this idea for Hoshi and Katori? *shows his notepad*

Yujo - *laughs* You should feel honored, TAT. Lukas sincerely respects you!

TAT - *stupid grin* Neehee~

Suzume - Stop making such a stupid face. *turns to Lukas* Oh~ That can work~ *nods* Yes, yes. I can honestly see it~

Hoshi - Um... Should I be worried about this?

Rest - Completely.

Yuki - *slowly gets up* You two... The two of you better not mess with Hoshi.

Oki - Let's just get to the next thing.

Toby - *sigh* I guess I'll go... Hm... It depends on what kind of flower. I usually like it when they're mixed. The meaning behind it is-

Kōchō - "Thinking of an absent friend." Right?

Toby - Y-yeah... It only makes sense, right? Without friends... Life really isn't too much fun.

Hisato - Now, Bubbles!

Bubbles - *hugs Toby* Goodra~!

Noah - Well, you've always got the rest of us!

Ikoma - *riding Giant Toad* Yeah! 'slong as ya let me pet ya!

Toby - No! I'm not an actual dog, you ass!

Yujo - *pets Toby's hair* But your hair is really soft! I understand why Ikoma wants to touch it! Hey, if you let Ikoma touch it then maybe TAT will bring Stepney back without your sorry excuse of parents! *grins*

Lukas - *ignores Yuki* There is also an idea about Yujonokage-sama and TAT-san...

Yujo - Lukas, no!

Suzume - Oh ~ I honestly like this~ If done right, this will be too good to pass up!

Tsuyoi - *taps TAT's shoulder*

TAT - Huh? *shakes head* What's going on?

Tsuyoi - *points to Lukas & Suzume* Those two are doing something dangerous.

TAT - Hm? *looks over & sees what's happening* Geh! Hold up, you two! Don't think you can-

Toby - TAT! *jumps on TAT* Is it true!? If I let him pet my head, will you bring Step back!?

TAT - Wha-!? Who told you-... Yujo-san!

*off to the side*

Hisato - What do we do about our dare? I really don't want to give those two some material!

Hanzaki - This is our best chance to make an escape. If we leave now then-

Mizukami - Hey! These three are tryin' to get outta their dare!

Yujo - But TAT, you said it yourself, the Baby Trio isn't complete when Step isn't here, and you have enough babysitters and helpers for him~ *snaps fingers, trapping the three* Now, now~ Don't leave yet~ *grins* And you two! Just because I kissed TAT's cheek before doesn't mean we're shippable!

Lukas - *deadpan* But you two are. We should get some material as long as you are here.

TAT - Judge! I did say that but I wanted to surpsied him! *sigh* Well, I guess it is what it is. Anyways... Thanks for catching those three idiots. *glares at three* It says that you three need to make a moment for them... Have you forgotten that this can be M-rated?

Hisato & Hanzaki - *gulps*

TAT - *turns around* As for you two! No! Bad shippers! Not everything had to be-

Suzume - Yes, it does! And weren't you the one complaining about hoe you wanted to make a story around KouYuki!?

Yuki - What!?

TAT - *runs forehead* Urg... Just... I will get Mei in here if it's necessary... Let's just...continue on with this.

Hanzaki - So...

TAT - You three are next!

Lukas - *holding camera* You can start now, and everyone, don't forget the question regarding the Queen. The outcome when you end up on her bad side... Well, I'm not on the lost so I don't need to tell it.

Yujo - *eating popcorn, watching the three* If you don't do it now, I will use some Author Magic and then I will make it M-rated~

Mizukami - Damn. Was hopin' to get outta that question...

Oki - Same...

Kōchō - Sh. They're starting~

Hisato - So... Uh... What should we...

Hanzaki - Urg... Can't I just chuck a candy in your mouth so this guy can get it again?

Hisato - *blushes* No!

Suzume - Come on now~ Don't forget that we have two authors here~ Author Magic will be strong~

Hanzaki - Crap.

TAT - *snaps*

Hisato, Hanzaki & Daigo - *shirtless*

TAT - The longer you guys take, the more clothes that will come off.

Hisato - What!?

Hanzaki - That isn't-

Daigo - Wouldn't it be best to just do as they say at this point

Yujo - *snaps fingers*

Hisato, Hanzaki & Daigo - *in boxers*

Yujo - Tic tac tic tac~ The clock is running~

Lukas - *still filming* I didn't know Yujonokage-sama can be like this... Oh well, better for us.

Hisato - *blushing* Fine!

Daigo - *walks forward*

Hisato - Huh?

Daigo - *starts kissing Hisato*

Hisato - !?

Hanzaki - Crap! He's really going at it! *looks around desperately*

Daigo - *pulls back w/ strong of saliva*

Hisato - *in a daze*

Mizukami - Did he...suck the life outta 'em...?

Suzume - SH!

Daigo - *pushes Hisato into Hanzaki & hugs Hanzaki*

Hanzaki - No! I refuse! Can't I go through the door!?

TAT - No door!

Daigo - *hugs both & starts kissing Hanzaki*

Noah - *covering Sora's eyes* You don't need to see this! You're too pure!

Sora - What is-

Tsuyoi - *covering Sora's ears*

Daigo - *pulls back*

Hanzaki - ...

Mizukami - The hell does he do to 'em when he kisses 'em!?

Hisato - *string of saliva lands on shoulder*

Daigo - *licks it off*

Hisato & Hanzaki - ...

Daigo - *turns* Is that good enough?

Toby - How can he be so nonchalant after that!?

Yujo - *whistles* Atta boy! *grins* Daigo is totally a seme!

Lukas - Hm, that should be enough for now. After I finish The Deer in the White Snow. I will work on one with the three of them.

Yujo - Your title sounds like it's a doujinshi of MinoYuki, right?

Lukas - Right. Now then, everyone. Your answer about being on Suzu's bad side?

TAT - Before that... Has anyone seen Takeshi or Eri? I just noticed that they were gone.

Toby - That's right! Those two had to kiss!

TAT - Urg... *looks up* Hey, Ikoma! Did you see Takeshi or Eri leave!?

Ikoma - *riding Giant Toad* That way! *falls off* Ow.

TAT - *sigh* Well, we'll get through the question first. Then I'll bring those two back in here.

Yujo - *looks at Yuki* You're awfully quiet now, Loki.

Lukas - Maybe because TAT-san is planning a KouYuki side story?

Yujo - *snaps fingers* While we wait for Take and Eri, let us see Sora crossdressing!

Sora - *blushes*

Yuki - I just... I'm done here for now... I really can't take this... *walks out*

TAT - I think we just broke him... Anyways. The ones who got on her bad side, raise your hands!

Mizukami & Oki - *raises hand*

TAT - And what was the outcome?

Oki - Goin' to sniper practice...completely naked...

Mizukami - Havin' a crusty old man hit on me...

Toby - How the hell did you manage that?

Suzume - *flips hair* I have my ways.

Everyone - *takes step back*

TAT - Anyways...

Yujo - *whistles* And I thought the chainsaw was already bad.

Lukas - Believe me. There is more!

Yujo - *snaps*

Takeshi & Eri - *land on feet*

Yujo - Well then, let us continue! Even when I love to be here, there are things on the list we need to do!

Sora - *blushing* Do I really have to wear this? I know it says to crossdress, but... Can't I wear some pants or something!?

Noah - *tilts head innocently* But you look pretty good in a skirt.

Sora - *blushes harder*

Kōchō - Hey, Author-sa-... Uh. TAT-san, the name of the song is L.A. Boyz, right?

TAT - That's what it says, yes.

Kōchō - Can we change it a bit? Just make it into U.S. Boyz? After all, Shor isn't from L.A.

TAT - Ah! That's right! *shrugs* Go ahead. I have no problems with it.

Toby - Question!

TAT - Yes, you two still have to dance.

Toby - How do we even dance to this?

TAT - I'm sure you'll find a way. Now then...

*music starts playing*

TAT - Begin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night**

 **It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights**

 **But we don't care we're passing our time**

 **Watchin' those U.S. Boyz roll by**

 **In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too**

 **A hundred different flavors to vary your view**

 **There's one for me, and there's one for you**

 **Watchin' them U.S. Boyz roll through**

 ** _Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_**

 ** _You know they got, got the goods_**

 ** _So let's give it up for those U.S. Boyz_**

 ** _Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_**

 ** _They really get, get to you_**

 ** _So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_**

 ** _Give it up, give it up_**

 ** _You don't have no choice_**

 ** _Give it up, give it up_**

 ** _For the U.S. Boyz_**

 _West side, East side, everywhere between_

 _Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free_

 _Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach_

 _U.S. Boyz come play with me_

 _Turn it up_

 _Turn it up_

 _And come play with me_

 ** _Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_**

 ** _You know they got, got the goods_**

 ** _So let's give it up for those U.S. Boyz_**

 ** _Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_**

 ** _They really get, get to you_**

 ** _So let's give it up for those U.S. Boyz_**

 ** _Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not_**

 ** _What you doin' all alone?_**

 ** _Come show me what you got, boy_**

 ** _Show me what you got, got boy_**

 ** _What you got boy show me what you... GOT!_**

 ** _Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_**

 ** _You know they got, got the goods_**

 ** _So let's give it up for those U.S. Boyz_**

 ** _Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_**

 ** _They really get, get to you_**

 ** _So let's give it up for those U.S. Boyz_**

 ** _Give it up for the U.S. BOYZ!_**

 ** _Give it up for the U.S. BOYZ!_**

 ** _Give it up for the U.S. BOYZ!_**

 ** _Give it up for the U.S. BOYZ!_**

 ** _Give it up for the U.S. BOYZ!_**

 ** _Give it up for the U.S. BOYZ!_**

 ** _Let's give it up for those U.S Boyz_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora - *completely red*

Yujo - *claps* That was amazing! *holds a 10* And you were so cute, Sora~

Lukas - Hm. *holding an 8 while writing* A crossdressing doujinshi isn't a bad idea either.

Suzume - He honestly looks like a frilly-underwear kind of crossdresser. Should probably make a note of that.

Sora - Please stop! Don't turn me into material!

Noah - Hey guy, c'mon. He's already embarrassed enough.

Ikoma, Mizukami, Minamisawa - What a good boyfriend~

Toby - You're voice was great as ever, Kashi!

Kōchō - Thanks. But I think I fell a bit short on the end.

Toby - *rapidly shakes head* No! It was great!

TAT - *rolls eyes* Anyways... Hey!

Takeshi & Eri - *trying to sneak out*

TAT - No! You two have a dare to do! And material to-... I mean... Nah. You know what I mean.

Takeshi - *brings out Trion orbs*

Yujo - *snaps*

*Trion orbs disappear*

Yujo - Nope! You two are gonna do it! *grins*

Lukas - How about Sora as a famous crossdresser and Noah as his fan? I think bodyguard would be an overused choice...

Yujo - And you always complain when you need to leave your room, because you can't get inspired...

Lukas - *ignores* Well then, Takeshi, Eri. You may kiss now.

Mizukami - Introverted types're always a hassle. *pats Take & Eri's heads* There, there.

Takeshi - *starts firing at Mizukami*

Mizukami - *backs up*

Eri - Let's just...

Takeshi - Yeah...

Takeshi & Eri - *peck on lips* There? Happy? *a bit red*

TAT - *sigh*

Toby - If Suzume gets a recording if me kissing, then you're going down with me! *pushes Take forward*

Takeshi - !?

Takeshi & Eri - *foreheads tap*

Takeshi - Uh...

Toby - *rolls eyes & pushes Take's head forward*

Takeshi & Eri - *kissing*

Lukas - *recording*

Yujo - *laughs, looks at TAT* Have fun with Take when he starts to realize~

Takeshi - *backs away blushing* Realizes what...?

TAT - A-anyways! That's all of them! So moving on!

Toby - Oh no! We aren't done here!

Noah - There is still one last one!

Suzume - Don't think we honestly forgot!

Takeshi - It's also on The Screen.

TAT - Uh... *makes a mad dash for The Door* You'll never catch me!

Yujo - I think I need some stronger magic... *claps*

TAT - *gets tied up*

Lukas - Are you into BDSM?

Yujo - I'M NOT! *sigh* TAT, you're tapped and can't use your hands so~ *smiles* Tell us!

TAT - I can still snap!

Toby, Noah & Ikoma - *dogpile on top of TAT*

TAT - Gah! Fine! Just... Hey! Suzume, Lukas, that stuff better not be about us!

Suzume - In the zone! Honestly can't hear you!

TAT - AutoZone?

Toby - *elbows TAT* Terrible joke.

TAT - Anyways! Get off me or I can't answer!

Toby, Noah & Ikoma - *gets up*

TAT - *stands up* Now then... *snaps*

Suzume - Hey! Don't erase our stuff! We had something going for you two! Don't you two honestly want to be on the cover of a doujinshi!?

Yujo - Of course not! I don't mind shipping, but I do mind the M-rated stuff!

Lukas - ... *eye twitching & deep breaths* Think of being surrounded by cats. Cute, fluffy cats...

Yujo - And TAT! Time to answer!

Toby - *grins* Lukas! What you need to think about is...dogs! Dogs are better!

Takeshi - Don't listen to him. Keep going with the cats.

Tsuyoi - Well... Why don't we go to you, TAT-dono.

TAT - Tsk... Alright! *scratches back of head* Maa! Let's see... What I like about my writing... is... *mutters under breath*

Lukas - I'm staying with cats... Too many dogs in my life...

Yujo - Louder for the people in the back, TAT~ Or I will do something I'm sure I'm gonna regret but you will suffer from it more~

TAT - *violently scratches head* Honestly... Honestly! Fine, fine!

Toby - *tosses megaphone*

TAT - Screw you! Tsk... It's gonna sound ultra sappy and cliché... So I don't want crap from the rest of you! *turns head to side* I said... What I like about my writing is...the readers I've gotten because of it...

Rest - Aw~

TAT - All of you can just go suck a bit toe! Ya asses!

Yujo - Naw~ TAT! *hugs TAT* I'm very glad that I found your stories!

Lukas - ... My Queen. Would you do us the honor? *points to Yujo & TAT*

TAT - Uh... *awkwardly stands there* Sorry... I'm not particularly... A hugging person...

Suzume - Hehe~

TAT - That's it! You two are out of here! *snaps*

Suzume & Lukas - *disappears*

TAT - Honestly...

Toby - Hey! So, we're done with this part, right!

TAT - Pretty much. Oh! Toby and Noah, you two have to stay for the next one! Here's something for you!

Toby - Damn it!

Yujo - *laughs & lets go* Haha~ It was really fun here, sad that I have to go now. Just lemme hug Bubbles and pinch Sora's cheek again! *pinches Sora's cheeks* You cutie~ Good luck with Noah~ Come here, Bubbles!

Bubbles - Goodra! *hugs Yujo*

TAT - Oh yeah. Do you want to take Giant Toad back with you? As a present.

Ikoma - *higs Giant Toad* He's mine!

TAT - You can even take Ikoma with you.

Yujo - *laughs* I'm gonna take these two with me! *grins* See ya! Good luck with the rest of the reviews! *disappears in poof of smoke*

TAT - Right! Next up! *snaps*

Oshiro, Ketsueki & Arashiyama boys - *lands on butts*

Hitsugi, Kanzaki, Kimura & Kitora - *lands on feet*

Ken - Ow, ow, ow...

TAT - We also have...

Lvl7 - *waves* Hey there.

TAT - Yup! This time we have Lvl7Loser! I've been meaning to ask... Why did you choose that name?

Lvl7 - Because I'm so much of a loser than I go passed Level 5 on the scale.

Oshiro - You shouldn't think like that! No one is really a loser!

Hitsugi - Is this the first time I'm here? It really feels like it is!

Kimura - Definitely mine.

Kanzaki - So we are back here...

Hitsugi - Wait! You were here before!? What's with this!?

Oshiro - Now, now, Hitsu-chan, please calm down.

Arashiyama - You two aren't the only ones. There are a few Ocs who have yet to appear on her.

Hitsugi - You say that because you've probably been on here enough times.

Kitora - Trust me, this isn't a place you want to be in for a long time.

TAT - Aw~ Thank you, Kitora.

Lvl7 - She's always a sour one, isn't she?

Toby - It's easy it get use to at times. She's just a Tsun-

Kitora - Finish that sentence and I'll smack you.

Ketsueki - Hey now, why don't we all just calm down. *turns* TAT, why don't we go to the next review?

TAT - Good idea. Lvl7, would you like to announce this one?

Lvl7 - Sure! *turns to readers* The next one is from Stupid Studios!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well this sucks. This was fun to read. It's understandable, though. Not gonna force anything on you here. That being said... Time to force things on all of you!**

 **Truths**

 **Jin - is there a continuation of this in the future?**

 **Everyone there - what are your chat names? (Referring to Fox Hunt chapter 7(?))**

 **Suzume - have you ever had to ban people from your concerts? Has anyone interrupted your dances before? Excluding Arashiyama Squad and Miwa Squad**

 **Arashiyama Squad & Miwa Squad - Why did you not listen to Satori!? He knows her best, so you should have listened! Also, how does it feel to be stopped by a single "strange girl" dancing?**

 **Yuki - how do you know Seihana?**

 **Dares**

 **Tomoe & Shobu - you two are great! Adorable! One do you, perform a kabedon on the other!**

 **Shobu - perform a kabedon on Hisato. Kabedons are great!**

 **Suzume - for interrupting your dance, you get to use Arashiyama Squad (minus Satori, Kitora and Ayatsuji) and Miwa Squad (minus Tsukimi) however you want**

 **Everyone who was against him - bow down and apologize to Yuki. Ninomiya especially. No door!**

 **Yuki - apologize to everyone who helped you! For causing trouble for them**

 **TAT - give Mei and Murakami treats for having to deal with Yuki**

 **Noah & Toby - tell the person you love-love that you love them**

 **That should be all. Tried to come up with some good stuff. Sorry if it sucks.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toby - What!? *jumps through The Door*

TAT - Crap!

Kimura - Hm? Can't you just bring him back?

TAT - Well... Here's the thing... I kinda gave The Door an upgrade a while ago. Whenever someone goes through for a punishment can't really interrupt it. It leads to an area that only The Door can get to.

Kimura - ...

Lvl7 - This place is crazy in all the right ways. You really can't expect everything that goes on.

TAT - Judge. I try and make it that way. Now then... *snaps*

Miwa Squad, Jin, Yuki, Tomoe, Shobu - *lands on pile*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

Yuki - I just left! Really!?

Suzume - Whoo-hoo! I'm back!

Tomoe - *helps Shobu up* Are you okay, Shobu?

Shobu - ... *nods head* ...Thank you...

Tomoe - *smiles* No problem.

Suzume & Hitsugi - *falls to ground* Too cute!

Kanzaki - Truly, that is a terrifying ability.

Noah - *looking at ceiling*

Lvl7 - Hm? What's wrong?

Noah - Well... I don't really think I can do my dare. There's not really someone I love-love.

Rest - ... *quickly turns to TAT*

TAT - *sighs & rubs forehead* Alright... Noah. Just go through The Door. It'll make things so much easier on the rest of us.

Noah - I guess there isn't really a choice. *goes through The Door*

TAT - Anyways... Why don't we just start!

Jin - Getting right to the point~? That's weird~

Ken - Right! He usually stalls like crazy!

TAT - Jin... If you're going to talk, can you answer the question then. Actually, I pretty much answered it for you! Why are you here?

Jin - Hehe~

TAT - Tsk. Anyways.

Lvl7 - Well... The next one is easy enough. It won't take too long, right?

TAT - Yeah. All of you, answer.

Suzume - Honest Sister.

Arashiyama - #5 Mountain.

Tokieda - Orange Cat.

Ken - Double-Snipe!

Kitora - Kitora.

Oshiro - Castle.

Hitsugi - Girl A.

Kimura - Brains.

Ketsueki - Bloody Myth.

Kanzaki - I don't have an account.

Lvl7 - Really? I guess I could see that.

TAT - Okay. The rest of you.

Miwa - ...MiMi.

Rest - ...

Oshiro - Yoneya-kun made him an account.

Yoneya - Guilty~ Mine is Button Spear~

TAT - I don't... Narasaka, Shouhei. Just... Keep going.

Narasaka - I don't have-

Suzume - But I've seen your-

Narasaka - *covers Suzume's mouth* I don't have an account.

Ken - Oh~? What's this~

Lvl7 - Maybe it's his name? Could it be something he doesn't want us to know?

Suzume - *smacks Narasaka's hand away* No. It's because-

Narasaka - *kisses Suzume*

Rest - !?

Suzume - !? *blushes*

Ken - Hey!

Lvl7 - Damn. He really doesn't want this to get out.

Suzume - *takes step back* ...

TAT - Damnit! Narasaka, you broke her!

Narasaka - How!? She's use to this!?

TAT - Gah! You damn snipers piss me off!

Lvl7 - I thought that it was just Suzume... To see Narasaka like this as well...

Ken - ...

Oshiro - Uh... Uh! H-hey! Arashiyama Squad, Miwa Squad, you have a question!

Yoneya - But this is too much fun~!

Yuki - Just... Let's just keep this going. Before that, though, I'll answer for Suzu. *turns to readers* She has kicked some people out before for being too rowdy. As for interrupting her concerts... There have been a few times. If were talking about her "concerts" then I'm one of those people. We were practicing and I couldn't get through.

Lvl7 - Damn. Even you couldn't get passed those shields?

Yuki - *nods* I may have a changing Rhythm but she was covered. It was hard to get through.

Yoneya - It was hard for us too! She kept dodging Shuji's Lead Bullets and blocking everything else!

Tokieda - She kept making shields that were easy to break, but strong enough to stop our attacks. Since she already know the power output we all had, along with our Rhythms, she had a perfect defense.

Miwa - *nods*

Narasaka - At least she wasn't going back to her old fighting methods.

Ken - Like you would even know what she was really like.

Narasaka - I know enough.

Ken - Suuuuuuuure~

Ketsueki - Both of you, calm down. I'm sure you don't want to go through The Door.

Narasaka & Ken - ...

TAT - Anyways. Yuki, answer your question then go apologize to everyone.

Yuki - *sigh* Besides the fact that Misaki-san is Suzu's mother... I had met her before. She owns a flower shop and I needed to go there for something. I ended up going a few more times and we got to know each other.

Hitsugi - Isn't that the type of thing people say before they get together?

Kimura - *smacks Hitsugi* Ignore her.

Yuki - Right...

Lvl7 - So that should be it for the questions, right? The dares are next.

TAT - Yup! That means Tomoe and Shobu are up!

Shobu - *looks at ground*

TAT - Crap! I forgot that Hisato might still be recovering after the last dare he got!

Yuki - Please don't remind me...

TAT - Well... Let's see what we can do right here. Tomoe, Shobu, just start with the first kabedon. *snaps*

*wall comes up*

TAT - Just for you two!

Tomoe - Uh... *walks forward* Like this? *places hand on wall*

Shobu - *looks down & blushes*

Tomoe - So that's all- *slips & catches self on wall* U-um... *leaning over Shobu*

Shobu - *shrinks in on self*

Kimura - *takes picture* While Misaki-san is still recovering...

Tomoe - *backs up* S-sorry Shobu!

Shobu - *lightly shakes head*

Lvl7 - By the way... What happened in the last one that took Hisato out?

Yuki - A dare that involved him, Daigo and Hanzaki.

Lvl7 - Oh... Yeaaaaaaah... Seems about right.

TAT - *sigh* Crap... Well. We can get to the other one. Since there are too many people who were against Yuki in Fox Hunt... I'll just bring Ninomiya in. *snaps*

Ninomiya - *lands on butt*

TAT - Right. Nino-

Ninomiya - *starts firing at Yuki*

Yuki - *starts trying to cut Ninomiya*

Ketsueki - Get the kids to safety! *pulls out Trigger* I'll stop them!

Oshiro - Let me help!

Arashiyama - We'll support you!

TAT - Crap! *snaps*

Rest - *disappears*

TAT - Phew...

Lvl7 - We really should have expected that to happen...

TAT - Yeah... That was completely my fault... *sigh* Anyways. I'll give those to their treats later. For now I feel like its best to move on.

Lvl7 - Guess that's my que to leave. It's been nice being here. Thank you for this.

TAT - No problem. It was a pleasure to have you here.

Lvl7 - *fizzles out*

TAT - *turns to readers & claps* Now then! Let's move on! *snaps*

The Door - No one appeared.

TAT - Yeah. The next one is from a guest. So I'll do this one by myself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It was fun reading it while it lasted. Even so, it's nice to see that you are stilling putting fics up. Keepin' the fandom alive while we're still on that hiatus. Good job. Now then, to my actual stuff for this.**

 **Truths:**

 **Suzume: Can you make a song right now, no prep time, and perform it for us? Have you ever forced your teammates to be background dancers or stage help?**

 **Kotowari Squad & Yuki: If she answers "yes" then what has she made you guys and girls do?**

 **Narasaka: Are you a fan of Suzume? Or at least like her music?**

 **Everyone: Favorite moment from this ToD? Where are the dogs?**

 **TAT: Are you going to miss doing this ToD? Any pointers for new writers?**

 **Dares:**

 **Tsuji & Mukuro: I'm shipping you two so hard. Make-out.**

 **TAT: Can we get some confessions here? Make it so, please. Any ships.**

 **Shor Squad & Tsukiko Squad (Awesome Sauce's): Pick someone from Kotowari Squad and give them a big hug. Don't know why but I really like these three teams together.**

 **Bubbles: Cover everyone in goo.**

 **I hope you have fun writing this. I can't wait to read it.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Maa, maa... I'll just answer mine first. That way we can get that done with. Ahem...

The Door - I'm ready to bring anyone in.

TAT - Judge. Well, I would miss this ToD, if I wasn't continuing. Ah. I should probably say something about that again. *nods* I should... Anyways. Pointers... I guess the usual stuff that you hear all the time. Enjoy what you write and write as you please. If no results show up at the start then just keep going. Don't burn yourself out, but keep writing and something will happen. And if you still have no one reading... *bows* You can always ask me to read a story. I will happily read any story you guys recommend.

The Door - How nice of you.

TAT - Yeah. Now then... *snaps*

Kotowari Boys, Narasaka, Yuki, Shor Boys - *land in pile*

Girls - *lands on feet*

Yuki - Make up your mind! How many times has this been now? I've been in and out of this room so many times within the past twenty minutes that it's pissing me off!

TAT - *waves hand* Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're just answering a question anyways.

Yuki - Tsk...

TAT - Anyways.

Toby - Yeah!

TAT - Hm?

Toby - She asks for our help when putting on a concert.

TAT - Oh.

Takeshi - There have only been a few times where she has asked the two of us to be dancers.

Suzume - It was honestly terrible.

Narasaka - You recovered quickly.

Yuki - *grabs Idōgetsu*

TAT - *snaps* Anyways. Anything else?

Toby - I'm usually security and stage help. Take is for when we have a light show.

Fubuki - It's quite often. She loves to announce her Light Stage.

Suzume - It honestly has a nice ring to it. Now then... *looks at TAT*

TAT - Right. Do you want some music?

Suzume - Honestly not needed. I have my own music in front of me. Just boost it up so others can hear.

TAT - Right~

Rest - ?

Fubuki - Fufufu~

TAT - *snaps*

*sounds appear*

Hoshi - Oh my... This is such a lovely tune. What is it from? An original?

Fubuki - You can say that~

Mei - Hm.

Suzume - Hoshi-chan, that's you. Well, all of you. This is what I hear when I am around other people. Breaths, heartbeats, moving feet. Your very existence it honestly a melody to me. That is what I am going to be using for this song.

Minubuki - Minubuki has a rockin' soul! You can always use it!

Eri - I see... Yeah. That is certainly an... "Original soundtrack".

Rest - *looks at Eri*

Eri - What?

TAT - Anyways. Shall we get started?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's finally here. Star festival

When I walk through the gate, I can see them

All the stars are shining

All eighty-eight beauties

But I will not see you

Are you here?

At this wonderful Star Festival

I want to stay with you

I finally stay here. At the Star Festival

At the gate behind me I can not hear their voices

Starlight. All 88 bodies

Each moves perfectly in harmony

Oh, there are foxes and lions

Ah! The wolf is along the river!

Even harp is being played by the chained women

But I do not see you anywhere

Where are you? Where are you?

These beautiful signs mean nothing without you

They are here at last

I belong to the Star Festival

They live in the gate and see everyone

All the life that is here now

All 88 lives

They come to me when I feel sick

I will ease their worries, but it is still mysterious

Where are you? Do not you like me?

When I am ready to depart, I feel like the palm is hanging on my eyes

My ears have whispers and my heart beat grows

I was able to feel your heart - we are synchronized with the music

You will welcome me to your arms

You are finally here. This is a Star Festival

You walked the gate to visit here

Where the stars shine beautifully

All 88 of them

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora - That was such a nice song, Misaki-san.

Fubuki - The meaning behind it was lovely.

Kuni - You could really hear what the person felt during it!

Suzume - Hm. *flips hair* Thanks.

Shana - Here's the question, though... Which one if them was it about~?

Suzume - Mm! What do you honestly mean? It's just a general story.

Rest - ...

TAT - We'll just honestly leave it at that... Anyways! Narasaka, you have a question.

Narasaka - I can't say that I'm particularly a fan of her...

Suzume - Hm. That's fine.

Narasaka - But her music is something I don't mind listening to.

Rest - !

Narasaka - What are with those looks?

TAT - S-so! Those dares! *snaps*

Rest - ...

TAT - *snaps*

Rest - ...

TAT - They didn't...

Yuki - Yeah. They did. During Suzume's singing. Althought Tsuji was dragging him.

Noah - What?

TAT - Tsk...

Mei - Tsuji dragged Mukuro into The Door so they could get out of the dare.

Noah - Ah~

TAT - *sighs & rubs forehead* Anyways. Let's just-

*rain of goo comes doesn't on everyone*

TAT - Yeah... Just hug it out already.

Noah & Shana - *jump on Toby*

Toby - *on heels* I can do it! I can do it! *falls back* Hahaha!

Maya - *holding out arms & grins* Come here so I can give you a huggy hug~

Takeshi - *backing away*

Minubuki - *hugs Takeshi* Gotcha! Minubuki gotcha!

Maya - *hugs Takeshi* No escape!

Takeshi - ...

Kuni - *hugging Mei* Aw~ They're getting along so well~

Fubuki - *hugging Suzume* You can say that again.

Suzume - *hugging back* Take-chan is growing up~

Sora - *hugging Mei* Sorry about this, Takaoto-san.

Mei - It's no problem. Besides, you two give warm hugs.

Sora - Th-thank you...

Kuni - Thanks!

Eri - *hugging Hoshi* They all seem to be having fun...

Hoshi - Not that I don't enjoy your hug, Asano-san... Are you sure you don't want to hug Takeshi-kun?

Eri - He's busy getting annoyed by my captain. I'm fine.

TAT - Judge. While you guys continue...being you guys. I'll continue. And for this next one I'll need some help~

Yuki - Hm. So you're finally bringing them in?

TAT - Yup! *snaps*

Minoru - *lands on butt*

TAT - That's not all!

SS - Yo!

TAT - Stupid Studios is also here to help!

SS - How's it going?

TAT - Now that I think about it... Out of every author here... You are the only one who hadn't actually put any World a Trigger fics up...

SS - Ah! You don't need to point that out! I've just been...

TAT - Lazy.

Minoru - They really get along.

Yuki - Yeah, well... We have the maker of Shiro, as well as the inspiration for Shiro.

Minoru - Really now?

TAT - Hey! I feel like you're saying something unnecessary!

Yuki - I'm just saying that we should move on now.

TAT - Ah! Right! The next one is from Yujonokage-san!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-sighs- It's ending~ It has been a fun ride here! But hey TAT is still here to entertain us with his fics! So for the last time my truth and dares!**

 **Truth: All Oc's, between your first appearance and current on in this ToD how weird is it for you of how much you changed?**

 **Let's hope MeiMei won't get embarrassed...**

 **MeiMei and Loki, before you started dating would have ever thought you could have feelings for each other?**

 **Loki and Airhead, would at least tolerate each other if your pride wasn't in the way? And why wouldn't you tell Minoru about what happened? You know he is the last person to judge.**

 **Inukai, how do you handle these two stubborn idiots?**

 **Suzu, is there something you absolutely want to see between some ships? If yes, what is it?**

 **Dares: Mix up the triggers between each other and turn them on! Let's how you look like in a different uniform!**

 **Everyone, you need to everything Suzu wants to see from my question!**

 **Ships, dress up and dance with your partner like in a royal ball!**

 **MeiMei, sing the beauty and the beast**

 **Hime, sing Strong from Cinderella!**

 **Pretty tame, but I think Suzu will make up for the M-Rated stuff~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - *scratches head* Well... I'm not ending this, like I've said enough times now. But still... My stuff isn't really too entertaining.

Yuki - You're still on that?

Minoru - Most people say they enjoy your stories.

TAT - Yeah, but... Hey! What are you writing over there!?

SS - Hm? Oh. Don't mind me. I'm just making some notes to see what I can get you to have Oshiro say.

TAT - *materializes Idōgetsu* Idōgetsu form eight: Throwing Spike from Hell!

Yuki - *grabs Idōgetsu* No! Mine!

SS - Nice job.

Yuki - *sigh* I'm afraid of Mei seeing that question, so I'll just answer. Ahem. To tell you the truth, besides this idiot not knowing how to write romantic stuff, we actually thought about dating before. It seemed natural for us, but we figured that they were just passing feelings. Obviously that turned into more. But to properly answer your question: I think we both felt like we had feeling for each other, but never imagined it would extend this far.

Minoru - Hm? What do you mean by that? How far have you two gone?

Yuki - Now then!

SS - Is it really a good idea to have Ninomiya come in while Yuki is here? I know both Mei and Minoru are here but the former is busy getting hugged over there while the latter seems to be distracted with something.

TAT - Ah. Good point. Yuki, you can just answer this one.

Yuki - Huh? Just me?

TAT - Yeah. No get to it!

Yuki - Tsk... *sigh* There is no way we could ever even tolerate each other. It's just how we are. We can't accept each other's existence, so there will never be a way for us to get along. As for not telling Mino...

SS - About what happened between them?

TAT - *nods*

Yuki - *looks away* Neither one of us wants to even remember that time. At the same time, it's in the past. There is no reason to tell someone who want involved about something so stupid and pointless at this point.

TAT - Press "F" for respects.

Yuki - Go die!

SS - Now, now. Why don't we get to the next one? Before one of us ends up with Idōgetsu in their heads.

TAT - Right! *snaps*

Inukai - *lands on butt*

TAT - Hey, Suzume, you've got something!

Suzume - Yeah! I'm gonna take Take, Eri-chan, Toby, and Hoshi-chan with me! If you can send Kōchō and Rokkun, that would be great!

TAT - Whatcha gonna do!?

Suzume - Get more material for my stories!

Rest - That's all we need to know...

Toby - Help!

TAT - Anyways! *gets bit by shoe*

Toby - You ass!

TAT - Ah! Wait, Suzume! Leave Hoshi for a second! She needs to sing!

Suzume - Oh. Okay.

*music starts playing*

TAT - Right! Hoshi, you're up!

Hoshi - Ah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good

A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow

But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain

Only you can change your world tomorrow

Let your smile light up the sky

Keep your spirit soaring high

Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever

Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever

I believe in you and me

We are strong

When it once upon a time in stories and in rhyme

A moment you can shine and wear your own crown

Be the one that rescues you

Through the clouds, you'll see the blue

Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever

Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever

I believe in you and me

We are strong

A bird all alone on the wind

Can still be strong and sing

Sing

Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever

Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever

I believe in you and me

We are strong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Alright! Have fun!

Yuki - Hold up! Not Hoshi! *runs out*

TAT - Anyways! Inukai, you're up!

Inukai - Okay~ Right! I can get through dealing with the two of them by smiling, dodging their attacks and always having a picture of Shiro-chan ready!

SS - Heh heh~

TAT - This guy really is the MVP. Yujo-san and I have messed about this. He really deserve a gold metal or something. After all, he deals with his two best friends-

SS - -boyfriend-

TAT - -and captain all the time. You know what! *snaps*

Inukai - *holding gold metal* Hm?

TAT - That's for you!

SS - You deserve it!

Inukai - Thanks!

TAT - Right! On to the last one! *tosses Triggers* Ready!?

Everyone - Trigger on!

Minubuki - *in Ninomiya Squad outfit* Nyuuuuuu~~ Minubuki can feel herself withering away~

Minoru - *in Mei's uniform* At least the rest of you get pants... Tights under a skirt...

Mei - *in Shor Squad outfit* It's what works best. I can move freely in that.

Inukai - *in Minoru's uniform* Look on the bright side. At least Suzume isn't here to take pictures. Just imagine what she could make out of all of us wearing each other's uniforms.

TAT - Yeah...

SS - *looks at cameras all around room*

TAT - Anyways! It's time to kick you out!

SS - Aw~ But I was having fun here~ Why do you have to be so rude about it?

TAT - You are as bad as Suzume at times! Of course I have to seem ride to kick you out!

Noah - He can't be _that_ bad. At least not to Suzume's level.

TAT - Well... Not as bad as her, but he's still pretty bad. He's gonna keep using me as reference for Shiro!

SS - Fine, fine. I'll leave. But I shall be back! At some point. *exits in an explosion*

Everyone - *coughing*

TAT - Please no...

Mei - *covering mouth* So I'm next.

*music starts playing*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mei - Now then, shall we move on now? We only have four more reviews left.

TAT - R-right... Minoru, Tsukiko Squad, Shor Squad, you guys know you don't have to stay? Not that anyone else minds.

Maya - It's too much fun not to be here!

Fubuki - It's certainly entertaining. I'll say that.

Minoru - I'll stay for a bit. If just to help while Loki's gone.

TAT - *shrugs* Alright. It's up to you guys. Anyways... Mei, can you do the honors for the next one?

Mei - Sure. *turns to readers* The next review is send by WorTri.

TAT - And the next person to come in is Monkey pie225!

Monkey - *walks in* Hello.

TAT - Monkey here actually has a good amount of fics up, but he barely got into World Trigger recently. Go check it out!

Monkey - Uh... Thanks for the advertisement...?

TAT - *pats Monkey's back* No problem! Now then! Let's get to this!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello~**

 **I'm sorry to hear that this series will soon be coming to an end, but I do have a few requests.**

 **Truth for author-san!**

 **Were you to join any squad, which would it be, and how would you fill up your eight trigger slots?**

 **Jin- What is the strangest possible future that you have foreseen?**

 **Random thing- If all the canon A-rankers were to go to the beach, which five would pick up the most girls?**

 **Arafune- Have you ever tried to be a hollywood star? You have the building jumping thing down pat.**

 **Everyone- Hug Amo- he's very innocent and sweet.**

 **Reiji- Can you make anything other than triple meat stir-fry?**

 **Everyone- What was the best prank played using Chameleon?**

 **Alright, that's it for now! Thanks for the hard work.**

 **-WorTri**

 **Wait one more thing:**

 **It wouldn't let me do this on the next chapter soooooo**

 **Kazama-tai: Sing Blood Sweat and Tears by BTS. You can pick people to fill up the remaining spots, preferably other A-rankers.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Hu, hu... I suck at a lot of things, so I would probably end up as an Operator... Anyways! That's not the question!

Minoru - Well, while he thinks about that. Meimei, can you answer that question about the A-Ranks?

Mei - Top one would be Karasuma. Second would be Arashiyama and Satori. Third is Utagawa. Fourth be Jin. That's five.

Monkey - Wow. Jin was last.

Inukai - Still in the top five.

Kuni - That's probably because of Utagawa being so nice and friendly.

Noah - The others are pretty obvious. Kyosuke is... Well, he's Kyosuke. Jun and Ken are obviously famous.

TAT - Got it!

Monkey - You can answer your question now?

TAT - Yeah! If were talking about canon teams, I would say Kuruma Squad. If just to help with Taichi. If we're talking about Oc teams... I would want to make one with Yuki. But that's a bit biased. So I'll go with a different one. Hm~ Hm~ That's actually hard.

Shana - Just name the top few you would want to join.

TAT - Shor Squad-

Noah - Thanks!

TAT - -and Senzai Squad.

Monkey - Huh? My team?

TAT - That isn't me being biased again. I just really like how those two teams are. Their personalities are easy to get along with.

Sora - *bows* Thank you very much.

Maya - What about us? We aren't easy to get along with?

TAT - It's not that... It's the fact that I would feel a bit odd being in a team of all girls...

Kuni - Fair enough.

Monkey - What about the others?

TAT - Bakuto Swuad has Denji, Hikigane Squad has Sekai and Daigo, Hatohara Squad would be dragged down if I was in it, and stuff like that.

Minoru - You wouldn't be too bad.

TAT - I honestly would. *shrugs* I don't have any skills to be an Attacker and my aim is terrible, so being a Sniper and Gunner are out of the question. Shooter is my end result. Even then, I would be one that just bombs everything.

Monkey - So what would your Trigger slots be?

TAT - Main: Meteora, Hound, Bagworm, Shield. Side: Asteroid, Teleport, Escudo, Shield. I'd be very defensive.

Mei - It's not like that's a bad thing. Look at Mikumo. He's had to do a lot of things to get to this point.

TAT - Right... Well. Anyways! Let's get to the next ones on the list! *snaps*

Arafune, Jin, Amo & Reiji - *lands on butt*

Inukai - Welcome, welcome~!

Arafune - *running butt* Ow... Why are you guys wearing those?

Everyone - A dare.

Arafune - Ah.

TAT - Anyways!

Monkey - You guys have questions.

Jin - *looks at screen* Oh~ Let's see, let's see~ The strangest future I've seen would have to be... Suzume-chan ruling over Mikado City while chickens rained from the sky.

Everyone - That sounds more like a nightmare than anything else!

Jin - But it's strange.

Everyone - True...

TAT - Now then... Everyone! Get 'em!

Everyone - *hugs Amo*

Amo - ?

TAT - *off to side* Just let it happen.

Monkey - So... Arafune, I guess you're up next.

Arafune - I tried to get Awdry to get me to Hollywood, but then I ended up with a sword to my face.

Inukai - Kiyo didn't like you using one of his children like that~

Arafune - He also stopped me from going to America just so I didn't go to Hollywood.

Minoru - To be fair... We were all trying to stop you.

Arafune - Why!?

Monkey - They were really helping you there... Hollywood isn't that much.

TAT - Anyways!

*music starts playing*

TAT - Damn, really getting down to it now... Reiji! Answer!

Reiji - I can make something else, I just prefer to make the stir-fry.

Mei - I can always help him make-

Everyone - No! No curry!

TAT - At least not yours...

Mei - Really now?

TAT - Uh... Kazama Squad, everyone! Reiji, Arafune, Inukai, Minoru! You guys are also getting involved here!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kazama & Reiji)

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul

Da gajyeoga ga

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul

Da gajyeoga ga

Nae pi ttam nunmul

(Arafune, Inukai, Minoru)

Nae pi ttam nunmuldo

Nae mom maeum yeonghondo

Neoui geosin geol jal algo isseo

Igeon nareul beolbatge hal jumun

Peaches and cream

Sweeter than sweet

Chocolate cheeks

And chocolate wings

But neoui nalgaeneun akmaui geos

Neoui geu sweet apen bitter bitter

Kiss me apado dwae eoseo nal joyeojwo

Deo isang apeul sudo eopsge

Baby chwihaedo dwae ije neol deurikyeo

Mok gipsugi neoran wiseuki

(Reiji, Minoru, Utagawa)

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul

Da gajyeoga ga

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul

Da gajyeoga ga

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi

(Minoru & Minoru)

Apado dwae nal mukkeojwo naega domangchil su eopsge

Kkwak jwigo nal heundeureojwo naega jeongsin mot charige

Kiss me on the lips lips dulmanui bimil

Neoran gamoge jungdokdwae gipi

Niga anin dareun saram seomgiji moshae

Almyeonseodo samkyeobeorin dogi deun seongbae

(Utagawa, Kazama, Minoru, Reiji)

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul

Da gajyeoga ga

Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul

Da gajyeoga ga

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi

Wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi

(Utagawa, Kazma, Kikuchihara)

Nareul budeureopge jugyeojwo

Neoui songillo nun gamgyeojwo

Eochapi geobuhal sujocha eopseo

Deoneun domanggal sujocha eopseo

Niga neomu dalkomhae neomu dalkomhae

Neomu dalkomhaeseo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*curtain closes*

Monkey - They were better than I thought.

Noah - Right?

TAT - Well, that was that. Sorry that it couldn't be longer.

Monkey - It's fine. Most were questions, not much to do.

TAT - At least it was a laid back one.

Monkey - Yeah. Well, I guess I should take my leave now. *fazes out*

TAT - They all like leaving in special ways...

Mei - Hm. It's nice to see that though.

TAT - Yeah. I'm fine with it. Anyways...

Mei - Yeah. The next one is actually quick. So we should get to it.

TAT - Right! The next one is from Umbreonblue!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **just want to ask: Are you reading The King's Avatar web novel? I am! I'm on ch 726 right now. I'll read more today until I'm caught up! Anyway, as for dares:... Maybe have a belated News Years bash w/ everyone? OK. Real reason I'm here: I need some more reviews on my ToD! I'm so close to breaking 100! Plus, I have Dream Fest charas on until then! Send me stuff for them! I dare you! Also, am I the only 1 who ships Mikami & Kanade? They're good together, seriously. Reminds me of Otori & Hoshitani, to be honest. ... OK, bye!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Ah... Um... Er...

Mei - He's not reading The King's Avatar and he didn't even know Dream Festival was something.

TAT - *bows* Sorry! I can't answer that since I don't know!

Mei - Well, that was quick...

TAT - Well! I'll try and catch up on your ToD and send things in! Although.. I saw that you are already passed 100... Sorry!

Mei - Well, let's move on.

TAT - Right! Next is from R0guePanda!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nuuuu, don't end this! Okay, okay! Gotta get these in!**

 **Truths:**

 **Yuma: Have you ever found a lie you actually liked?**

 **Yuki: What is your most embarassing secret, and what kind of cake do you like?**

 **Osamu: Currently, how many dreams per week are about you and Kitora? Describe the most juicy ones!**

 **Jin: How many times have you seen your own death from your Side Effect?**

 **Dares: *Smiles michevously***

 **Yuma and Chika: Kiss each other. Then get married.**

 **Yuki: Marry those two while wearing priestly clothes.**

 **Osamu: Make out with Kitora!**

 **ANother one for Yuki: Walk through the original door, and stay in there until the author decides to do even more chapters. But minimum time is one hour.**

 **Midorikawa: Convince Miwa that hugs are good for the soul.**

 **Author: Do more chapters of ToD.**

 **Everyone: You all must mimic the New York Rocketts (or however you spell that) dancing, you know in that line with all that kicking. Outfits re..re...re..*senses danger*...it seems I started to go too far. I will leave it at that.**

 **Author: Read the WT Fanfic I am currently writing the first chapter of as I am posting this, and give me good feedback on the chapters! Why is this a dare? Isn't this a bit shallow of me? I don't care! Doing it anyways!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Oh, almost forgot. *snaps*

Daisuke - *lands on butt*

Sarah - *lands on feet*

Mei - *catches Tora*

Daisuke - Hm? Where are we?

TAT - Too much explaining. *snaps*

Williams Squad - Ooooooooooh~!

Tora - *runs*

TAT - How did I know... *snaps*

Tora - *hanging from the ceiling*

TAT - Sorry about that. But you're stuck here for the time being. Just deal with it. Now then! Some if those are not needed anymore since I already am continuing! Although... No marrying! This isn't a place for that! Maybe... Anyways! *snaps*

Boys - *lands on butt*

Chika & Kitora - *lands on feet*

TAT - Right! Now-

Miwa - *walks through The Door*

TAT - Seriously!? Urg... Midorikawa, sorry, but you need to follow him since you can't do your dare.

Tora - Really?

Midorikawa - But I just got here~

TAT - Blame Miwa.

Midorikawa - Aw~ Fine. *walks toward The Door*

TAT - Now then. Jin! Go!

Jin - I've seen my death around fifteen times.

Daisuke - You don't sound too down about that.

Jin - Sucks to say it, but you really do get use to certain things. It hurts and scares me, I just have to live with it.

TAT - And that's why I turn off Side Effects. Anyways. Yuki, Osamu, Yuma, you guys are up!

Yuki - I don't have any embarrassing secrets.

Mei - Yes, you do.

Yuki - I-

Mei - *kicks Yuki through The Door* You two may continue.

Yuma - *Torimaru sitting in hair* I like the lies Torimaru-senpai tells Konami-senpai~

Osamu - I haven't had any "juicy dreams" about Kitora!

Kitora - ... To say it like that.

Osamu - Sorry.

TAT - Next up! Yuma, Chika, kiss!

Yuma - *kisses Chika's cheek*

Chika - *kisses Yuma's cheek*

Sarah - That's all!? But-

TAT - Judge! The ruling says that the reviewer must specify the area they want to be kissed or else the character get to decide where they want to kiss.

Daisuke - So there's no way to win for anyone who barely sent a review?

TAT - Correct! Now then! Osamu, Kitora, make out session!

Osamu - But-

Sarah - *pushes Osamu into Kitora & holds head*

Osamu & Kitora - !?

TAT - Yup. Just keep that up now. Last up is the dance! Everyone, line up!

Everyone - *gets in a line*

Jin - He's really rushing this~

Mei - There is only one left.

TAT - Let's go!

Everyone - *starts dancing*

Tora - *hanging from ceiling* ... I'm glad I'm up here. At least I don't have to deal with that.

Sthénos - *jumps on Tora* Really!?

Tora - Nooooooooo!

*down below*

TAT - What was that? *looks up* Is that... Why is she here!?

Senshi - We were told to come over.

TAT - Oh... Well then... We'll just go to the next one! *turns to readers* By the way, Williams Squad belongs to Panda-kun while Senzai Squad belong to Monkey! Speaking of which...

Jin - *dancing* The last one is from Monkey!

Mei - We also have Panda here with us.

Panda: *dark aura appears around him as he appears in child form...except, you know, for the dark murderous aura and he currently has a demon tail and sinister looking black coat on* Sorry, I had to change my physical appearance so that you all wouldn't attack me on sight! Hey everyone! Oh, and if I recall, hopefully it came in properly... *looks around* ...Oh Tora-chan! Or should I call you Tora-shota?

Tora: *red face* I hate you...

Panda: Ahem?

Tora: ...master...

TAT - Poor, Tora-shota...

Shingai - Hey, Sthénos, get down from there! And why is that child also up there? *shoots arrow and cuts rope*

Senshi - *grabs both*

Mei - And this is how we are going to start this...

Panda: *snaps fingers, fixes Tora up...and into the cleaned up version of his maid outfit* And there, just to be safe.

Sarah: Awww! So cute! *takes pictures, makes sure to send it to the cloud server shared with Suzu*

Daisuke: Oi, Panda. What is with that form? Last time didn't you have a businessman form? And your Demon Lord Aura is still on

Panda: *turns off aura and puffs cheeks* That form is my discreet form! Ah, right! Introduction! Hello people, my name is R0guePanda! You may call me Panda-kun or Panda-sama! I am the God of Madness, Insanity, Depravity, Emotion, and Children!

Daisuke: Err, the truths and dar...

Sarah: Wait, you are the god of children? I know you do protect children when you can, but you also create stories were bad things happen to them?

Panda: PFFFT! The gods who claim to be gods of children by only protecting them? That is insulting! I am the god of children because while I protect them sometimes, I also believe in the strength of children! In their minds, their abilities, their power! Plus they don't follow the standard High Schooler Archetype!

Daisuke: *walks over to TATs* Sorry, he might be like this for awhile now, so I need to borrow this for a sec. *Takes The Screen, and slams it into Panda's head. Panda comedically falls over and twitches before jumping up, a bit angry*

Panda: What the hell?!

Daisuke: Please read this before you forget and take up more time...

Panda: Ahh...oh, oops! Sorry readers! Okay, this group of ToDs is from our good friend Monkey-kun!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maa, maa... Need something good for the last one. Not sure if I can bring anything new or good to this, but I'll try.**

 **Questions**

 **Ocs - thoughts on your makers?**

 **TAT - how can you manage so many Ocs? Not just your own but others as well. You also seem like a caretaker for them. Would you say you are one?**

 **Tomoe - What are your thoughts on Shobu?**

 **Ninomiya & Yuki - is there even a chance that you two can get along for at least five minutes?**

 **Ouji - why do you hate Yuki?**

 **Dares**

 **Suzume - use Phoebus Catostrophe**

 **Toby - sing Home from Ferdinand**

 **Ninomiya & Yuki - sit down and have a chat. (I didn't say a friendly one) You guys can't yell at each other and you have to use each others' names. No door!**

 **TAT - find a way to make that happen. Please**

 **I'm pretty sure that's it. Am I even allowed to put anything else after this? Well. Whatever.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - Judge. I don't feel like a caretaker. More like that one uncle that the family stays away from yet has the children around all the time because the parents are busy.

Jin - You really went at it with that one, didn't you?

TAT - *shrugs* I can't really say I'm like a grandpa since I'm only twenty.

Mei - That doesn't mean much. There are-

TAT - Judge! Ocs, answer!

Senshi - Isn't it a bit early for us to say this? We were just created an only two chapters have come out.

Shingai - He seems fine enough.

Sthénos - I like him! I like Monkey-chama!

Mei - *nods* You already know my feelings about you.

TAT - Er... Yeah. After this long I suppose there's no doubting it. Anyways... Williams Squad is next. Your thoughts on Panda-kun?

Tora: He should just go die! Why do I keep suffering?!

Daisuke: Didn't you just get part of your revenge, have an epic moment, and overcame a lot?

Tora: ...alright fine. I will give him that. He writes a damn good story...but, i still suffered a lot!

Sarah: But aren't your days mostly filled with joy, happiness, and that new sugary drink you love so much? Not to mention video games, matches with the agents who keep challenging you, and other fun moments?

Daisuke: Plus have gave you a ton of friends and family now right? I mean, everything that happened to you in that place was off screen so it didn't affect you as much right?

Tora: Fine! Fine! He is a j***, a big j***! And some day, I will kill him! But...I recognize he can be sort of nice.

Daisuke: As for me, I think aside from Tora being tsundere to our creator...

Tora: WHAT!?

Daisuke: Just kidding! Anyways, I have no real complains with him...so long as he doesn't go too far with what he does to Tora...

Panda: *shivers* I have no such intentions! I am not evil!

Sarah: ...says the Demon King. Anyways, I think Panda-kun is great! Not only is he actually adorable, soft, and wonderful, he lets me have all sorts of fun with Tora-chan! *picks Tora up again* Yay!

Tora: Put. Me. Down!

Yuma - Humu humu~ So he feels around the same way that Yuki-senpai feels about you~ 三3三

TAT - *shrugs* More or less. Anyways. Let's get to the next one, shall we? *snaps*

Tomoe - *falls*

Senshi - *catches Tomoe*

Yuki, Ninomiya, Toby - *lands on butt*

Suzume - *lands on feet*

Yuki - So help me...! One more time and I will bring out Idōgetsu again!

TAT - *waves hand* Whatever. This is the last review anyways. Deal with it.

Yuki - You say that but you also have this damn airhead here!

Ninomiya - *goes towards The Door*

TAT - Door.

The Door - Right. *smacks Ninomiya*

Yuki - Ha!

TAT - Screen.

The Screen - Gotcha. *smacks Yuki* By the way, Daisuke, I'm fine with you using me to smack him around but please ask before doing that next time. Or else I'll really smack the crap out of you next time. Got it?

Daisuke: Huh?! Oh, erm, sorry about that. I was not told you were a character. My apologies.

Panda: Ah yes, I forgot to tell them that. Oh, and uhh...Door...since I only just got here I don't know what dares were used and what were not but...if that one came in, well knowing Tora...you were not too mean to him right?

TAT - Judge. Screen and Door are both alive and pack a hard punch. They control as much of this place as I do, so I don't recommend getting on their bad sides.

The Door - My job is to be a portal for when TAT is no able to bring others in or out. What's more, I am also in charge of punishing those who refuse to do as they are suppose to here. If one willingly enters so as to not do a dare or answer a question then I may consider lowering the punishment a bit. It also depends on the person entering.

Kitora - I'm pretty sure that's the first time we got an actually explanation on either one of them.

Toby - We've all just been dealing with it the whole time, thinking that we just have to deal with our own worst nightmares.

The Door - Oh. Those were because TAT always has my settings on the lowest one.

Osamu - So our worst nightmares are the lowest setting...?

TAT - Judge. That's right.

Tora: E...yeah!

Panda: *narrows eyes* Hold on, what was that noise for a moment...well, whatever, it sounds good then.

Daisuke: ...I see. *distances himself from everyone and goes towards the readers so only the readers can hear/see* Since Tora lived his worst nightmares already, short of becoming an actual Champion, most likely the lowest setting might malfunction on him. Just a guess, but...if the Door saw what was in his memories and the reason for him willingly entering the door. especially because of THAT dare, its probably him and the door just had an ice cream party in there and are covering it up right now.

Tora: Yo! Daisuke-niichan! Why are you over there whispering to the readers?

Daisuke: Oh, I was just telling them your dark secrets.

Tora: *Gets red again* Daisuke-niichan! Don't do that!

Daisuke: Anyways, we should probably finish up these dares before we get sidetracked again. *snaps fingers and repositions everyone to make it more convienent*

Panda: OI oi, when did I give you Author Magic?!

Daisuke: Oh, that is because I am responsible, unlike you, Tora, and Sarah. Ah yes, I hope you don't mind Author-san, but look at it this way. You can let Yuki, who is sick nearly 24/7, have a break without taxing yourself either. Now, shall we continue?

Panda: Yeah! *gets fireworks ready* I have the ending all ready, so lets finish this up!

Williams Squad: ...who let him have Fireworks?

TAT - Judge. Tomoe, your up. Thoughts on Shobu?

Tomoe - He's shy, but very friendly. At least when you get to know him. Although his two other friends seem to be wary of me...

Yuki - Don't mind them too much. They are just protective of him. I'll make sure to tell them that you're fine. *smiles*

TAT - *blank stare* Hey... Don't go thinking that you're escaping this. You and that airhead are going to do this or so help me, Suzume will have a field day with you two.

Jin - Valentine's Day is right around the corner~

Yuki - Tsk. Fine! We can't get asking for even a few second! Five minutes is too much!

Ninomiya - I never understand how anyone could stand even a minute with is faker.

Yuki - Hey, they so how manage to deal with you for even ten seconds. That's an accomplishment right there.

Ninomiya - *creates Trion cubes*

Yuki - *pulls out Idōgetsu*

Shingai - If either one of you hits one if these children, I'll make sure you both end up in hell.

Senshi - Now, now... Just calm down.

Suzume - Hey, I'm still busy using those guys as material. Can I just go back to that and have Ite-chan honestly take mine?

TAT - Hm? I...guess. Shingai, is that fine?

Shingai - *pulls back bow*

TAT - And that answers that... Hey, get me a copy when you're done.

Suzume - Sure thing. *leaves*

TAT - Alright. Shingai, go for it.

Shingai - With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis. I offer thee this calamity - Phoebus Catastrophe!

TAT - Shikifuku.

*yellow shield protects everyone else*

Yuki - Crap! *teleporting everywhere*

Ninomiya - *shoots at arrows*

Sthénos - Hahaha! I can always use Smile of the Sthénos! Won't that help since three guys!

Mei - They aren't lolicons, so no.

Panda: *pulls up sleeves and smiles evily* So terribly sorry about this...

Williams Squad: That expression says otherwise!

Panda: AS THE LORD OF DARKNESS, OF MADNESS AND INSANITY, LET MY MIND, MY POWER, WARP THIS REALITY TO MY IMAGE! PROJECTED REALITY! *snaps his fingers and suddenly forces Handcuffs made of Invincium keep Yuki and Ninomiya chained to chairs facing each other*

Tora: That still won't...

Panda: *takes out a love potion and forces it down both of their throats, and makes them swallow* Its has a length of exactly five minutes five seconds. I hope this is okay TATs-sempai? I just honestly didn't think any other solution would work. Oh, and here Toby. Since we need someone to block out the noise of them making lovey dovey voices at each other... *pulls out a mic from his coat and tosses it to Toby* ...do your best!

Toby - *catches mic* Right.

TAT - Er... That's fine and all but... I think you've underestimated them... *points to two*

Yuki - You seriously are a piece of crap that just doesn't understand people.

Ninomiya - Says the one trying to be other people himself. At least I'm always myself.

Yuki - Yeah, a self that no one actually wants. I'm pretty sure that even Mino is tired of your crap.

Ninomiya - He has nothing to do with this conversation, so leave him out. You really need to bring someone else into this just so you can feel better about your own argument. Ha! Pathetic!

Senshi - Those two really never stop, do they?

TAT - *sigh* No... No they do not... Anyways. Toby, just do it.

Toby - Right!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Always out of place, I knew I needed something new for me

I never knew just what that was, yeah

Finding something safe was just like trying to catch a bird in flight

I knew that I would never touch

But now I won't let go

'Cause I'm happy to call this

Home

No more running

I'm good knowing

That I belong

(Happy to call this)

Home

I got loving

Inside this island

Don't care who knows it

(Happy to call this)

Home

(Oh way oh, oh way oh, oh way oh)

Shedding all that insecurity, I kind of found a new me

I'm OK with how that feels, yeah

Being me was hard enough so being someone else was too much

All I want is something real

Now I won't let go

'Cause I'm happy to call this

Home

No more running

I'm good knowing

That I belong

(Happy to call this)

Home

I got loving

Inside this island

Don't care who knows it

(Happy to call this)

Home

(Oh way oh, oh way oh, oh way oh)

Home is where you're happy

Home is when you're right where you should be

Find where you're happy

'Cause I'm happy to call this

Home

No more running

I'm good knowing

That I belong

(Happy to call this)

Home

I got loving

Inside this island

Don't care who knows it

(Happy to call this)

Home

(Oh way oh, oh way oh, oh way oh)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAT - *crouching & watching two* They really terrible... Anyways. *turns to readers* I didn't bring Ouji in because I already have these two. But I'll just answer for him. Ouji just doesn't like Yuki because he can. That's basically the reason for it.

Shingai - *walks up with bow in hand* That's all? It's rather petty.

TAT - Look at Ninomiya. Yuki makes others petty by just being "himself". Anyways. What are your guys' thoughts on Toby's singing?

Kitora - He still sounds like a dog howling to me.

Toby - Rude!

Panda: Wait wait, I cant ignore the fact that the love potion made this effect...oh wow, what if we tell Suzu this is how they act under a love potion? I mean, doesn't this indicate these two are actually a yaoi Tsundere pa... *instinctively dodges multiple attacks* SHIZA!

Daisuke: I think Tora did a much better job.

Tora: *blushes* I...I am not that good...

Sarah: No way, you are fantastic! Toby should take lessons from you!

Mimik: Tora's singing is comparable to top idols. Toby's is...well, don't quit Border.

Panda: You were here Mimik?

Mimik: You should know since you created me, I am always with Tora...most of the time...

Panda: ...when you are not being an Otaku. Anyways, TAT-Sempai! Shall I launch the super awesome ultimate fireworks now?!

Tora: Hold on, the dare stated those two have to use their names so...Yuki-sempai, Nino-san! If you don't use each other's names for five minutes, we will just leave you there trapped till the next session with each other. TATs was dared to make it happen so if we try and help you bad things will happen to us from him! So unless you want to be trapped with each other for who knows how long, you have to use each other's real names for five minutes, or be trapped together for...well, who knows how long! It could be five days even! Do you really want to spend five days together?!

Panda: Isn't that the amount of time you and Mei got grounded for after breaking a Training Room during what was supposed to be a light spar?

Tora: Its not our fault they were not built to handle our spar! Right Mei? We should steal a Colsaria Training Chamber! Then we could go all out without getting in trouble or breaking anything!

Panda, Daisuke, Sarah: *backs away...* TAT-sempai! He has that look in his eyes! Quickly, end it before they start sparring!

TAT - *sigh* So irritating... Geh! Sorry, sorry! Sekai is getting to me at this point! ...And he's not even here! Anyways, anyways! Judge! That's how they nor all act. This is not them being tsunderes... Anyways! *walks forward with calm smile* Hey, you two.

Yuki & Ninomiya - You're next you damn idiot!

TAT - If the two of you don't call each other by your first names at least once... *whispers in their ears* Then I will have to get Mei embarrassed and dump the two of you in a room with her.

Yuki & Ninomiya - ...

Shingai - Hm? What did he say to them? They're completely quiet.

Jin - Hehe~

Osamu - I suppose that they are new here, so they wouldn't know...

TAT - Now then. Will the two of you-

Yuki - You are still a piece of crap... Ninomiya. *scrunches up face*

Ninomiya - And you're no better... "Yuki"... Urg... Can I get a trash can over here? I need to vomit.

TAT - *walks away* Now stay like that for a while. I'm gonna be busy with other things.

Yuki & Ninomiya - Go die!

TAT - *claps* Anyways!

Toby - You all suck! Suzume is the singer, not me!

Sthénos - But it really did sound like a dog howling! Hahaha!

Chika - I thought it was nice.

Toby - Thank you! At least someone here is nice enough!

TAT - And this is what I come back to... Anyways. Panda-kun, go ahead and fire them off. After that I will properly end things out myself.

Panda: Alright! BONZAI!

*Releases all the fireworks at once, launching them into the air*

Tora: Huh, that wasn't that ba...

Panda: That was just the start to keep everyone happy while I opened up the interdimensional portals! Now!

*two large portals open up in the ground in front of everyone, and hundreds upon hundreds of fireworks are launched from them, brightening up the sky with spectacular images. Among them, there are even fireworks that created the emblems for Tsukiko, Williams, and other such squads. If one ignored the portals spewing hundreds of fireworks per second into the sky, the fireworks show itself was rather nice and lovely*

Tora: ...oh dear. Uhh, TATs-san? We will be here for awhile if you wait for that to finish. You should...just go ahead... *turns to Mei with a smile* Trigger On! We might not have been dared to do this, but how about it Mei? This room can apparently handle all manner of dares and damage, so lets see if it can handle us sparring!

Mei - I don't see why not.

Daisuke: Oh crap! TATs! End it now! End it and send us back! Hurry! You know what will happen if they do this!

TAT - Right. Everyone get the hell outta here! *claps*

 **POOF!**

TAT - *sigh* Anyways...

The Screen - Do you have something to say?

TAT - *scratches head* Yeah... *bows* Sorry for bring so indecisive. I will certainly being continuing this. That being said, I ask for you support in this. After all, this is all for you guys and girls.

The Door - Next up.

TAT - I would like to thank all the authors that were here for the help. It was fun. Now then... I had promised someone that we would end this in a certain way. Before that... Let's do this again!

The Screen - We all hoped you enjoyed!

The Door - Remember to leave more things for us!

TAT - And until next time...

All - See ya!

 **BOOM!**


End file.
